Unbreak My Heart, Say You Love Me Again
by pinkpocket23
Summary: Slowly, he began walking towards her with that same sly smirk placed on his face. Those same crimson eyes...holding her, piercing through her like they always did. "I love you," he said. ...Liar! #1 Revising
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the respected author, Higuchi Tachibana.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

There was silence in the room as she sat still in her chair. Emotionless, quiet, and wary.

A sense of caution seemed to fill the air. Slowly, he began walking towards her with that same sly smirk placed on his face. The same smirk that would always make her go crazy and forget whatever it was that she was upset about.

That same cinnamon-wood scent… _lingering _about him as he hovered over her, slowly inching towards her face, letting his scent overflow. Sitting quietly without a word she grasped both arms of her chair, inhaling that same seductive scent that could drive any girl mad! His raven bangs fell upon his face as he bent his head down covering her soft lips with his own. As he released himself his gaze immediately locked with hers.

Those same crimson eyes… holding her, _piercing _right through her like they always did. He let another small grin play at his lips again.

"I love you," Natsume said in a low whisper.

The clutch upon her chair became tighter as he uttered those three simple words. She gritted her teeth, her tormented heart in forlorn.

…_Liar!_

**A/N: **Click on!


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer: **No way Jose.

**.**

**Chapter 1: Caught**

**.**

Natsume walked over to the counter picking up his pair of keys as he walked towards the door. Mikan observed him carefully as he grabbed his black leather jacket.

_Motorcycle again tonight huh? - _she thought to herself. _Bet those girls can't get enough of a bad boy on a bike… _

Natsume opened the door swinging his jacket over his shoulder. Looking back, slightly turning to Mikan he kept silent for a second. "Another schedule with Ruka tonight… Business matters," he finished off.

Mikan simply sat still not uttering a single word. She didn't talk to him. She didn't even look at him. Then again, how could she? She was inwardly screaming to herself.

_Liar! You're seeing another 'client' again, tonight… Why won't you just admit it?_

Another few moments of silence passed before Natsume decided to take his leave.

"Ja ne," he said with the door swiftly closing shut behind him.

Mikan continued to sit there, expressionless, motionless; not a single word left her lips. Once she was sure that she heard the noise of Natsume's motorcycle trail off, she released her tension with a heavy sigh. It was as if all of her blocked emotions that she was withholding were crashing down all at once. She immediately stood up, staring at nothing but the window that displayed a beautiful full moon. Her heart ached. How could such a night seem so beautiful at a time like this…?

"Business matters my butt," Mikan said with a frown. Of course, she may be dunce at times but when it came to the one she loved most, she was no fool.

She had been frequently aware of her boyfriend's weird actions. Skeptical of how he always appeared to have 'business affairs' with Ruka, or more 'job discussions' with fellow clients.

Sure, Mikan trusted the man she loved… But his sense of loyalty seemed to be lacking. Thanks to her best friend Hotaru, who happened to have a relationship with Ruka, Mikan was able to receive Intel on Natsume's whereabouts.

As Mikan slowly paced over to the cupboard for her car keys, she pondered over what Hotaru had said a few days ago. Thinking about the information she had received regarding the only man that she loved began to leave a trail of stings within her chest.

"_Mikan, as my friend I feel that you have a right to know…That damn Hyuuga…"_

Mikan flinched as she recalled the words Hotaru had said to her that day.

"..._He's cheating on you Mikan! Ruka finally admitted to me that Natsume has been meeting more and more with countless women… That stupid crap of a boyfriend… What actions will you take as his girlfriend, Mikan?" _

Clutching her car keys, she opened her eyes as if she had finally come to a determined conclusion.

Making her way downstairs, Mikan swiftly opened the driver's side to her red Volvo and slammed it shut. She inhaled then exhaled deeply, her face seething with hurt and frustration along with a hint of worry. Her fingers began to absentmindedly fiddle with the strings of her bubble-gum pink top. Thoughts began to circle within her head.

_Am I really going to do this? _

It seemed like hours within the few seconds that she sat in the car seat pondering over her next move. Suddenly, those same three words of a lie that her lover had said replayed in the back of her mind like a hanging memory.

"_I love you."_

Mikan's eyes fluttered open as she immediately pulled out her cell-phone. With a few quick presses of buttons, Mikan formed a small text message for Hotaru:

**I've made up my mind. I'm confronting him!**

Once the text was sent, Mikan quickly ignited the engine and sped out of the driveway. Not too long ago, Hotaru had informed her of Natsume's favorite place especially meant for 'business discussions.'

"I'll go there," Mikan said to herself concentrating on the road ahead of her.

_Natsume…!_

**.**

It wasn't long before Mikan was able to find the building that she was looking for.

After parking her car on a side parking lot, she was quick to make a move. Mikan felt the adrenaline running through her arms to the end of her legs as she swiftly made her way out of the car. She immediately made an attempt for brisk walking until her toe met a fateful encounter with the side of the curb.

"Ouch-Shit!" she exclaimed, accidentally crushing her toe into the pavement as she tripped. As if the pain wasn't enough, the cold air began nipping at her bare legs and feet.

She frowned to herself in thought._ Maybe heels weren't the best thing to wear tonight… _

As she regained her composure, Mikan finally made her way towards her destination. Coming to a stop, she narrowed her eyes with disgust as she observed the name of the building: **Penthouse Suite.**

_So this is where the tramps go… _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she noticed a few young men about her age gathered in a group entering the building. Their faces were filled with lustful intentions mixed with a hint of excitement.

Mikan frowned with a snort. _Yep, right on the mark._

Although, she had found what she was looking for, Mikan couldn't bring herself to walk in. Men of all ages, some appearing a lot older than most, were crawling in and out like addicted roaches. There was a sense of pride and dignity as a lady that Mikan held within herself.

She furrowed her brows, biting her lip. _I can't go in a place like this!_

Suddenly, laughs could be heard from behind her. "Haha, you bet man! This is the one place where I can get away from my girl! She's been such a pain and─"

Mikan's eyes widened at how heartless the man's comment was. Too preoccupied with listening in on the conversation, she was aloof to the incoming crowd, and was suddenly met with a hard budge from behind.

"Oh! Sorry about that Miss," the man apologized over his shoulder before continuing on with his conversation.

Mikan ignored him. Her palms became sweaty as she reminded herself of why she had come this far in the first place. The thoughts of alluring crimson eyes, messy raven hair, and the seductive scent of her lover came flooding to her all at once.

"All of that…" Mikan whispered to herself. "All of that being given away to some… _someone _else." She had enough! "I don't want that!"

With her mind made up Mikan forced her way through other incoming customers not caring of whom she had to push out of the way. Finally, making her way in, the scent of a hundred different perfumes suddenly came rushing through her nostrils, causing her head to spin. It was as if inhaling the scent of Abercrombie & Fitch® perfume mixed in with many other indescribable aromas.

The music was loud, banging, throbbing at Mikan's ears. Purple and blue strobe lights began to flicker all around the room matching the pace of the beating music. Girls in skimpy outfits were walking around all over, some of them having their arms entangled with their welcomed "guests."

_Natsume's in a place like this? _Mikan thought to herself.

"Oh? Can I help you Miss?"

The sudden voice startled Mikan from her thoughts. "Oh, I'm… I'm…" Mikan stammered while trying to find the right words. She observed the young man before her who appeared to be an employee.

He wore a causal tux that seemed to compliment his appearance with his glasses. His honey-brown hair had a glinted sheen to it underneath the strobe lights. With a bright smile, the young man walked towards Mikan.

"My name is Yuu Tobita. I'm the main host for walk-ins," he said smiling while observing her. "You are… a newcomer, I believe?" he asked taking note of Mikan's pure and innocent outlook. "Definitely not a regular…"

Before Mikan could respond, a girl with long black hair and a sheer translucent purple outfit came and enwrapped her slender arms around Yuu's shoulders. "Yuu," she sung in a playful tone. "Who is this girl? Could she be a new employee?"

Yuu struggled to hold himself in one spot as he grunted, "Nonoko!" He did his best to shrug the woman off from his shoulders. "You're not supposed to be playing around, you know."

Not seeming to mind at all of what she was doing, Nonoko flashed a sweet smile at Mikan who couldn't help but smile back. And then the fact of why the hell she was smiling back at someone who didn't even matter, made her… frustrated. She wasn't here to make friends or chat up a night with strangers. She had a mission at this point and time.

_No! Stop this! _Mikan reminded herself. Placing both hands on her hips in a confident-like manner, Mikan got straight to the point. "I'm looking for Natsume Hyuuga! I've got Intel that he comes here often."

Yuu's face lit up with recognition at the mention of the name. "Oh! Well that's, he's─"

"Oooh, you mean _**the **_Natsume Hyuuga?" Nonoko cut him off. Mikan raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

_What's with the lingering stress of "the" _she thought to herself.

Nonoko laughed in a flirty tone while releasing Yuu from her grasp. "So you're looking for Natsume? Ah, no wonder…" She smiled sweetly at Mikan. "He's been pretty popular with a lot of the girls here, lately. Hm, they can't get enough." Nonoko smiled to herself with a sense of awe that did _not_ go un-noticed by Mikan's eyes. "I've been his special client once before but…" She sighed, "Sadly, he doesn't take seconds. Too bad, really." Her face lightened up as if she had just found out a special secret. "You must be one of his new favorites then, huh?" she asked excitedly. Mikan clenched her fists, obviously not wanting to have a friendly conversation with the woman.

Hiding the many curses behind her tongue, Mikan only clenched her fists and gritted out, "Tell me where he is…_now_." Her face was lit with rage and mixed emotions of hurt.

_It's true… It's really true… Natsume…!_

Nonoko studied Mikan's face in silence and forced a weak smile. "Upstairs, make a left at the fifth door," she pointed in said direction.

Without wasting another second, Mikan made her way towards her appointed area. "But, wait!" Yuu exclaimed as he tried to stop her. "He's with a client!"

Too late. The girl was long gone.

Driven mad by her emotions, Mikan made her way up the stairs. The music began to descend into the background as she neared the hallway. "Natsume," she repeated to herself. "Natsume, Natsume, Natsume, Nat…" Her footsteps came to cease just in front of the door that she was looking for. Mikan stayed still for only a moment until she heard a giggle come from behind the door.

"Natsume," a girl moaned out suddenly. Mikan clenched her sweaty fists together in rage. Without even thinking, she grasped hold of the doorknob, making her own special entrance.

_**Bam!**_

"Slut!"

The banging of the door was enough to disturb the pair before her.

Mikan's eyes widened with shock at the sight she saw. A brunette with long hair was seated upon the table, her arms wrapped around Natsume's neck, and her legs tangled a bit _too _securely around his waist. Her chest, revealed for the entire world to see, was pressed tightly to his.

Natsume hovered over her, entangled within her arms, his bare back displaying his well-toned muscular figure. He untangled himself from the woman's grasp as he turned to face Mikan with a stoic expression.

"Mikan…" his voice released her name monotonously.

Finally… She was face to face with the man that she had loved so much. The same man that had broken her heart repeatedly by giving his own to countless women…

"Natsume…!"

-(**Preview)**-

"**Why did it have to be me? You fall in love with a girl, end up breaking her heart and then go straight to another. But, why did it have to be **_**me?**_**" **

His crimson orbs were filled with a vast aura of coldness and disgust as he stared into her eyes. She flinched again, unable to look away from his cold gaze.

"**Don't lie to me, Mikan," **he said in a low tone as if warning her. **"You remember what I'm talking about…"**

Mikan's eyes widened with recognition at the mention of the name.

"**You said you trusted me…"**

**.**

Oh, snap! Natsume's been caught.^^


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: **No man, I don't own nothing. Squat. Nada.

**.**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

**.**

…_Damn!_

Mikan felt her body giving out on her as she witnessed a scene she didn't wish to see.

_Damn! _

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Nor, could she bring herself to move. She simply stood there, allowing herself be exposed to the scene before her.

Oh,how she wished it to be un-real! How she ached for this scene to be nothing more but a delusional dream…. Then Natsume would take her in his arms again and hold her like a child, telling her that everything was alright. But… it wasn't alright. _Nothing _was alright.

Natsume simply stared back at Mikan with a bored expression. The brunette beside him, slowly re-buttoning her blouse interrupted the long silence with a displeased sigh. "Alright, Natsume" she said tiredly. "Guess I'll take my leave tonight."

With that said, she placed a lingering kiss upon Natsume's lips that was a little too long and sensual to Mikan's liking. Mikan could feel her body stiffen on edge as the fellow brunette passed her by. The woman took notice of Mikan's appearance and snickered with a sense of pride while making her way out the door.

It took _every _ounce of willpower for Mikan not to take off one of her heels and clack it right at the back of that slut's head! She had seen it done in a film once. Where two women fight it out, with one finally making the first move clamping her heel right into the face of her opponent. It was as good a time as any for Mikan to try it out. Instead, she kept her eyes fixated upon the man that had broken her heart.

Natsume casually leaned back against the table, not saying a word; that same stoic expression still plastered on his face. Silence engulfed the room…

Finally, after trying to find the right words to say rather than using the mouth of a sailor, Mikan spoke. "How long…?" she started, her voice soft and meek.

Natsume responded with an arch of his eyebrow. "What?"

Mikan clenched her fists tight. "How long, I said?"

"…Be more specific," Natsume replied blandly.

_Ugh! How shrewd could this man get? _

"How long have you been cheating!" Mikan exclaimed, unable to hold back her anger any longer.

Natsume studied her face with a sense of silence before responding. "A while," he replied nonchalant.

_The Hell? _Mikan thought to herself.

"You say it like you don't even care," she snorted sarcastically.

She began to take notice of his clothes, how the belt to his jeans was half-undone as well as his muscle shirt that had been discarded to the floor. His black leather jacket looked as if it had been thrown carelessly among a chair without ease.

"You even look like you were having the time of your life. Heh, then again, you did say you had a thing for brunettes…"

"Hn," Natsume responded with that same coy smile of his. "Getting what you want. That's why they call it _cheating _right?"

_That was it!_

Mikan didn't hesitate any longer. The adrenaline began rising within her body, her legs moving of their own free will as she headed straight for the man responsible. Her fists went flying in the air, swiftly coming down beating on Natsume's chest.

"Bastard!" she exclaimed, hurt and anger clearly evident within her voice. She continued to thrash at Natsume's chest in a rapid manner.

Natsume stood there, motionless. Her attacks didn't have an effect on him at all. He simply stood there, letting Mikan bent out her frustration; him studying her frantic expressions as they switched from pain to anger, then pain again.

"Jerk, idiot… Moron!" Mikan yelled, still flailing her fists at his chest. "Why did it have to be me? You fall in love with a girl, end up breaking her heart and then go straight to another. But, why did it have to be _**me**__!" _Natsume narrowed his eyes with disgust at her comment. "Tell me!" Mikan screamed.

Before she could bring her fists down upon his chest again, Natsume immediately caught hold to her wrists, gripping them tight. "Don't you give me that crap Mikan!" he yelled as his hold tightened on her. "If there was anyone who was going around breaking hearts, it was you! Ch... Don't get too full of yourself!"

Mikan flinched at the pain but concentrated on what was being said. "The hell…? What are you talking about, idiot!"

_I'm the one who caught __**you**__! You broke __**my**__ heart!_

Natsume's hold deepened even more. His crimson eyes were filled with a deep aura of coldness and disgust as he stared into Mikan's eyes. She flinched again, unable to look away from his cold gaze. "Don't lie to me Mikan," he said in a low tone as if warning her. "You remember what I'm talking about… That little fling of an escapade that you had with my cousin, Tsubasa Andou. Heh, if you can even _call _that an escapade…"

Mikan's eyes widened with recognition at the name. Tsubasa Andou_…_

She stood motionless, her arms still held within Natsume's grasp as she began to lose her train of thought. Flashbacks suddenly started to flicker in the back of her mind. A memory like that of an old film began to come into play. The memory of that awful night that took place two months ago... She could remember it easily.

**~.~**

It was raining harshly that night when 'he'decided to stop by.

The rain was pelting down as he stood at her front door, freezing cold. Trusting his sense of brotherly friendship like she always did, Mikan let him inside, and like a fool, encouraged him to stay the night at her apartment. Her pure innocence of trust had gotten the best of her that night.

She couldn't recall how, but somehow or another Mikan found herself suddenly being pinned roughly to the couch. A tall figure hovered over her small form, his legs straddling hers.

That nostalgic scent of Hilfiger cologne filled her lungs as she gasped a breath of air. She lay frozen in place underneath him, too afraid to move.

Those steel blue eyes filled with lustful antics gazed upon her. That playful smirk appearing on his face as he began to undue her nightgown…

She shuddered with fright at his touch. Mikan clearly remembered crying out for him to stop… but his hormones took over.

Tsubasa began taking advantage of her. She recalled the way his head slowly bent down towards her face. He forced his lips over her own as she stifled a scream. Tsubasa's fiery kiss demanded entrance. His kiss deepened even further as he forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. His chest was heavily pressed against hers, enclosing what little space that was left between them.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the door swung open revealing a tall shadowy figure.

He was dripping wet from the rain, his raven bangs glued to his face as he took in the scene before him. His eyes were in disbelief. Mikan remembered the hurt evident in Natsume's eyes. Crimson pupils were locked onto the color of brown. Natsume stood there, completely astonished. Tsubasa's hold loosened on Mikan; and seeing the chance, she pushed him off of her.

"_Natsume__" _she had cried out, unable to finish her sentence.

She was at a loss for words. So much was happening _too _fast! There was too much shock for Mikan to comprehend or even function.

Before she could find the right words, Natsume flew across the room knocking Tsubasa to the floor. Mikan could even remember the color of blood being seen as she saw Natsume release his rage. Acting as the mediator, Mikan found herself in between the two, reframing Natsume from doing any more harm.

"_Stop this!" _she had pleaded. _"Don't fight him because of me. You're family for goodness sake!" _

Natsume ignored her, trying to push her out of the way, his gaze fixed intently on Tsubasa.

"_Stop! Natsume!" _Mikan had pleaded again.

At the mention of his name, Natsume immediately fixated his gaze upon Mikan. She remembered the expression on his face as she had begged him to stop. A sinister look of cold ruby-filled eyes withheld disgust and hatred. That same look pierced through Mikan's soul. She remembered how he stormed out of the apartment, cussing under his breath.

Silence engulfed the room…

Tsubasa arose from the floor, slightly limping with a wince of pain_. "Damn," _he muttered to himself. He grabbed hold of his jacket before making his way out the door.

He didn't even bother to look at Mikan as he took his leave. Mikan's legs gave out as she found herself sinking to the floor. Her eyes were inanimate, without life, as she stared out at the front door that had been left open.

There was a fire burning in her heart entangled with anxiety and fear; her hands were shaking. That night was the worst for Mikan.

**~.~**

Thoughts of that horrible night started to piece together in her mind.

She remembered how she tried to convince Natsume that she was innocent. When he had asked her of what exactly happened, a sense of guilt and betrayal began to seep through. Mikan had trusted Tsubasa like he was her older brother ─ _loved _him like an older brother.

In the end, she couldn't bring herself to tell Natsume the whole truth. She couldn't bear to see a bond completely shattered between two people of whom she loved so much. Even so, despite not hearing the whole truth, Natsume had assured her that it was okay.

Mikan's eyes made their way up to Natsume's icy glare as she recalled the words of trust he had said.

"_It's okay Mikan," _he had smiled reassuringly, cradling her face within his calloused hands. _"I trust you…" _

Her heart began to sink.

All the pieces began to fit together. It was only after that incident that Natsume's behavior started to change. His warm words that used to be instilled with endearing meanings began to dissolve behind a false facade of deception. His ruby-filled eyes that would express his love for her were soon replaced with cold ones. Distant, un-trusting, and hard.

_I'm such an idiot… _Mikan thought to herself.

Natsume was still holding onto her wrists. He tightened his hold even more as he studied Mikan's face. "Mikan…"

Interrupted from her thoughts, Mikan came back to realization. "You said you trusted me…" her voice trailed off with doubt as she looked up at Natsume.

He frowned down at her, still keeping his cool as he spoke. "My _'trust' _left a long time ago, Mikan."

Immediately pulling her arms out of Natsume's grasp, Mikan lost her sense of reason. "What the hell kind of crap is that Natsume!" she exclaimed. "A million times! I would pour my heart out a million times because of you! You don't tell me that you love me like the way you used to. Your eyes are always so cold to me…always _lying _to me." Mikan's emotions were building higher and higher. "Did I ruin our share of happiness by telling you the truth? Not once did I ever cheat on you. Not back then, and definitely not now! Yet you…" Her voice trembled with rage, "Yet you go displaying your sense of loyalty to me like the playboy that I saw tonight!"

Unable to hold back his calm persona, Natsume countered back, "My damn _'loyalty' _left that night when I caught you with that _damn _Andou! I knew your affection for him was strong, but you were all over him that night!" Natsume towered over Mikan as he spat out his words in anger. "You wanted him so badly that you let him stay at your apartment. I couldn't stand it! That's why I..." Natsume clenched his teeth together with frustration. "Tch!" he shifted his gaze away.

"…That's why you _cheated_," Mikan said finishing his sentence for him. She was immediately met with an icy glare.

"You think I _wanted_ to cheat on you, Mikan!" Natsume yelled causing Mikan to flinch back. "Each time that I held you, touched you, or even _looked _at you…my anger would start to build up. I hated having to kiss the same lips that betrayed me for another man. I _resented _you for that!"

Mikan kept her silence. _Stop it…..! _

"I had to get away from you. Any woman had to be enough for me to get my mind away from you!" Natsume's next outburst made Mikan's eyes widen in awe. "If I had to be with a woman who was willing to give herself away so easily, I didn't want it to be _you!_"

Mikan was _stunned. _She kept quiet for a few seconds trying to find her choice for words.

Finally, she spoke, her voice quivering. "All I ever did was love you, Natsume…"

A sneer left Natsume's lips. "Wake up, Mikan. Love never existed for us. We never had it."

That was enough…

Every word that had escaped from his lips was more than enough_. _Mikan could no longer hold back her tears. Natsume got her, and he had gotten her _**good**__. _

"I-I don't… w-want," she said in between hiccups. Her face was buried within the palms of her hands as she started to sob out in tears.

Natsume stayed silent. He studied Mikan while keeping his nonchalant expression etched upon his face. Finally, deciding to move, he made two small strides towards her while pulling both of her arms down at her side. Mikan kept her face bent down to the floor, not daring to look at him. Her face was flushed red as she continued to hiccup tears.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered to himself as he slowly pulled her into a soft embrace. Mikan buried her face into Natsume's chest, unable to choke back her tears. "Mikan," Natsume whispered again, almost desperately. His fingers began to lightly trace the side of her arm while engulfing her scent.

He closed his eyes in content_. She still smells of tangerines…_

Natsume began to relax himself as he let his hand slowly travel up under Mikan's shirt. His fingertips left light traces over her skin as he traveled up to her chest then back down again. He let his other hand ghost its way under the back of her shirt and gently began rubbing it. Losing the bit of control that he had, Natsume found himself burying his face in the crook of Mikan's neck, nipping at her delicate skin.

He started to plant small kisses as he nipped at her, loving how she shuddered at the response to his touch. One hand continued to explore underneath Mikan's shirt as he let the other hand cup the side of her face. She shuddered even more as he continued to leave a trail of soft kisses in the side of her neck.

"Mikan," Natsume breathed out huskily, loving every moment of what affect he had on her. "It was your fault; you started this…"

Mikan was at a loss for words. She should've been angry at him for even thinking about touching her.

Instead, she found herself responding to the feel of his touch, her whole being longing for more. Her sense of mind was escaping fast.

"Natsume…" she gasped out as he started nipping at her ear.

Oh,how she missed this. It seemed like years since she last felt his touch being so tender, so serene, so much love filled within. But…it had to stop. She _needed _him to stop. He wasn't the Natsume she knew, anymore. He no longer wanted her.

Natsume's ragged breathing wasn't making the situation any better. "You made me do this…" His hot breath was tickling at her ear causing her entire body to ache even more for his touch.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. With the last ounce of willpower that she could muster, Mikan pushed herself away from him. She stared up at Natsume, her eyes mixed with a glaze-fill of desire and disgust. Her flushed expression only seemed to amuse him. Before she could dare to give in any further, Mikan swirled around and headed for the door.

She stopped short for a moment, her back face towards Natsume. "You can act free all you want now. I… don't ever want to see you again…" With that said, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Natsume said nothing as she took her leave ─ his same stoic expression still kept on his face. He threw his head back, closing his eyes shut in silence.

"…_Shit!"_

**.**

The long drive home to an empty apartment was pure hell.

Mikan trudged up the stairs as she made her way inside and didn't even bother to secure the door. Her tracks stopped short in the middle of the living room.

She tried to comprehend all of her thoughts, unable to fill in the gaps that didn't make sense.

…_What just happened? What did I just do?_

She slightly turned her head towards the window to see a bright full moon returning her empty stare.

_That damn moon is still so bright… My heart is broken but this night is so beautiful. Why? _

"Why?" Mikan asked aloud, knowing full well that she was alone. Not a single presence was there or ever coming back. _**He **_was never coming back. "Why did this have to happen?"

Mikan felt a stinging pain rising within her chest, getting heavier and heavier with each amount of breath. The tears were coming on again.

"Stop," she said to herself. "Idiot, what are you crying for? Stop!"

The long drive home was hard enough to suppress her tears, but, damn… she needed to let loose anyway.

"Aaagh!" Mikan screamed, taking her anger out on anything that was close by. Anything fragile, anything breakable, anything good enough to subdue her anguish.

First, she threw a vase, the stainless glass exploding everywhere. _**Crash! **_

"Are you happy now!" Next, came the priceless Couple's Portrait. "Did you get what you wanted!"

_**Crash! Crash! **_

Once Mikan had thrown about every object breakable, she decided that the pillow cushions would be next. Taking a pillow in each hand from off of her couch, Mikan started throwing them at nothing in particular, her hands shaking with a frantic rage.

She began to go crazy! A sudden image of a figure with raven hair and alluring crimson eyes appeared before her. The corner of his lips slightly lifted into a mocking grin while his eyes stared back in amusement.

"Damn you!" Mikan threw another pillow at her hallucination. "Natsume!"

After a few more of her frantic throws she stopped short, completely out of breath. Out of frustration she threw her coffee table over to the side ignoring the stainless glass that crashed everywhere. Mikan's legs started to give out on her. She immediately sunk to the floor in forlorn, her heart in dismay. Her fingers curled into the ridges of the carpet as if she was searching for something.

"Natsume," she whispered solemnly to herself. Her heart was so bitter, so dissolved within grieving anguish. A few moments of silence passed before a sudden shift of noise caused her to look up.

A girl with short coal-black hair and violet amethyst eyes stood over her. She stared down at the brunette, half surprised at what she saw but was quick to hide it. Mikan could only stare back in shock as tears continued to fall from her swollen eyes.

The young woman continued to keep her silence before finally speaking. She pointed to the door. "The door was open, so naturally, I let myself in…"

Mikan kept her silence. The raven haired girl closed her eyes as she sighed wearily. She pulled a cell phone out from the side pocket of her purple pea coat and held it up.

"I got the message. You didn't answer your phone so I decided to come over. But…" she studied Mikan's melancholic appearance with disappointment. "…From the looks of things I take it that the situation didn't go so well, huh?"

Arising from her mournful position, Mikan lunged herself at the woman. "Hotaru!"

It was enough. As long as her best friend was there to console her, that would be more than enough. Mikan clung to her only hope that would alleviate her pain as she sobbed her heart out.

**.**

**-(Preview)-**

"**No!" **Mikan exclaimed with the stomp of her foot. **"I won't let him win. Not this time!" **

She turned to walk away, but Natsume wasn't having that. Before Mikan could take a step further, Natsume yanked her by the arm.

"**No matter who you come to love, he'll never compete with me…Do you know why?"**

**.**

**- (Thank you reviewers, and other silent readers who were awesome to check out this story!)**

**Now I get it… good job!**

Thanks so much! I hope to improve more in writing.^^

**This is interesting…. hope you update soon! Hope things work out!**

Thanks so much! I really enjoyed that comment^^

**Amazing chapter. (:**

Mucho Gracias! :)

**.**

Poor Mikan... Natsume did it this time. Thanks for reading! Why not leave a review?^^


	4. Pieces

**Disclaimer: **No way Jose.

**.**

**Chapter 3: Pieces**

**.**

"Get the hell off that couch, Mikan."

A pair of irritated violet eyes was fixated upon a sleeping brunette who was soundly enwrapped inside the covers of floral sheets.

Mikan didn't budge or move as she continued sleeping the world away.

Hotaru stared at her best friend in silence, disgusted at the sight of drool slipping at the mouth. Completely fed up with the presence of idiocy, Hotaru grabbed hold of a bucket of cold water and immediately splashed it upon Mikan.

Awakened by the sudden presence of icy cold water, Mikan tumbled off of the couch and hit the floor with a hard thud. She coughed trying to gasp for air as she glared up at the one held responsible. "Hotaru! What the- _*cough!*_"

"Hn," Hotaru replied uncaringly, flipping her raven bangs from her face. "Be grateful that it wasn't the Taser gun this time. Must I waste my energy just to wake you up? Seriously, you're like a dog needing to be tamed."

Mikan grunted with a displeased scowl on her face. "Now _that _method was completely inhuman just for a wakeup call! What the hell do you need a Taser gun for, anyway?"

_Is this woman even human at all?_

Ignoring the question, Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed. "Get washed up, Mikan, and be quick about it."

After her rude awakening, Mikan headed to the bathroom to get herself situated. She did her bit for tidying up, adding a few quick swigs of Listerine mouth wash before breathing out a sigh.

"Damn that Hotaru… always being so mean." Mikan finished brushing her teeth and studied herself in the mirror. She sighed inwardly at her appearance, half displeased at what she saw.

"Simply thinking about him won't bring him back, Mikan..."

Mikan slightly turned to the sudden presence of Hotaru. Hotaru studied Mikan's face with a casual facade placed upon her own. "Huh? What makes you believe that I was thinking about that jerk?" Mikan defended.

Hotaru said nothing as she pulled out her cell phone and directed her focus towards texting. "Idiot. Your eyes are all red. You've been crying again."

Mikan gasped as if she felt like an arrow had just stabbed right through her chest. Right on the mark. "S-shut up! It's from the way you poured all that cold water on my face." She looked down at the floor, a little disappointed with herself.

It would only make sense that her best friend was right. The past few days Mikan would find herself crying in her sleep, still unable to get over the pain of heart ache.

_Like always, she knows…Can't hide anything from Hotaru. _Mikan's thoughts were interrupted as her eyes came in contact with a sheet of paper.

Hotaru easily dismissed the topic as she handed the brunette a sheet of paper. "It doesn't matter. Here. This is of more importance, anyway."

"What's this?" Mikan studied the ad presented upon the paper as she read aloud. "M-i-d-n-i-g-h-t _**Paradise…?**_" Her eyes went ablaze with shock as she tried to comprehend the name title. "H-Hotaru! This is─"

"Not what you think, idiot," Hotaru interjected. "It's a famous restaurant that runs all the way through midnight. Not only is it popular, but I also happen to work there."

Mikan settled down as her mouth formed into a nice round, "Oh…"

_Thank goodness it's just a restaurant. Whew!_

"By the way," Hotaru started, receiving Mikan's full attention. "You will be working there from now on as well… starting _**today.**_"

Mikan's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend in disbelief. "W-why? What for… When did you… Hotaru!"

Shifting her attention away from her cell phone, Hotaru stared at Mikan in irritation. "Stop your whining," she demanded. "Money is vital in every situation, especially in the desperate state that you're in." Mikan kept her mouth closed as she received a lecture from her friend. "It's been six whole weeks, Mikan. You've been sleeping away, slowly turning into a depressed zombie and I'm sick of it. I've already talked to my manager about hiring you as a new employee, so be grateful. Honestly…" Hotaru returned her focus to her cell phone as she continued texting. "I can't have an idiot of a friend like you becoming a _jobless_ free-loader on me. Ruka doesn't even get it so easily."

Mikan felt another arrow being stabbed straight through her chest. Really, Hotaru just wasn't the one to say things without sounding harshly professional.

Her eyes shifted to her best friend who happened to be engrossed with texting away vigorously. "Hotaru, who are you texting anyway?"

At the sudden change of topic, Hotaru immediately shut her phone. "No one in particular," she responded in a monotone voice. "Anyway, I'm thinking that a new job will do some good for you, Mikan. This way you can go on and get a payment started for your apartment. Also…" She stopped short as she walked over to Mikan giving her a very serious expression. "This will give you a chance to focus on something else other than a broken heart. I hate having to see you this way."

Realizing how much her friend truly cared for her well-being, Mikan sighed in defeat. "Okay, Hotaru, you win. I'll start today…"

**.**

_**Clink! **_

"Drink up, bro!"

The clashes of two bottles of cold beer met together. Lights were flickering around everywhere as Ke$ha's latest club hit single filled the room. People were nearly overcrowding the dance floor, all of them having the time of their lives.

Women, dressed in the skimpiest outfits possible for any waitress, were walking around taking orders from each table. Four young men were seated among the room, all of them enjoying the pleasurable view before them…well, _almost _all of them.

A young man with seductive crimson eyes sat among the table with a bored expression. His elbow was propped up on the table with his messy raven hair spilling over as he cupped the side of his face. He wore a long-sleeve red flannel with a pair of dark black jeans. His pair of UGG Gallatin Boots came in the style of black leather, complimenting his entire appearance.

Natsume inwardly sighed, not at all impressed with his surroundings.

"Ah! This beer really hits the spot! Waitress, I want another!"

"Mochu," an interestingly handsome blonde-haired boy with appealing blue eyes tried to calm down his friend. "You've had enough. That's your fourth one in a row this night. Keep it up and you'll be intoxicated!"

"Ch!" Mochu set his empty beer bottle down on the table. "Relax, Ruka. It's Friday night! Besides…I wanna get another look at our waitress."

Ruka sighed wearily. "She's not even our waitress; we haven't been given one yet. Besides, we came here to cheer up Natsume remember?"

"But he hasn't even grabbed a girl all night," Mochu said while turning his attention towards a beautiful young waitress as he tried to flirt with her. "There are a lot of good looking girls out here, tonight. If he doesn't want the fun, then we'll just have to take it for him. Right, Youichi?"

A boy with silver hair and stunning grey eyes sat quietly, keeping a lukewarm facade placed on his face. "Well," Youichi started as he turned towards a certain young woman giving off a flirtatious vibe. "…That doesn't seem completely wrong."

"Hell yeah!" Mochu agreed.

"Tch," Natsume replied nonchalant. "Like hell I care."

In all honesty, he really did want to let loose. He had an urge to hold any woman captive using his seductive charm. Although, his urge was strong, Natsume's willpower appeared to be even stronger.

It had been about six weeks since the last time that he seduced a woman. He just couldn't seem to get the pained expression of a certain brunette out of his mind. Interrupted from his thoughts, Natsume felt a pair of slender arms being draped around his neck.

"Oh, look what I found," the beautiful young woman cooed into his ear. "You're the best good looking man I've seen all night. Like a _real _hidden treasure."

Natsume winced in disgust at the playful tone in her voice. "You're annoying. Get lost."

The woman laughed in a flirtatious manner, ignoring the irritation in Natsume's voice. "Oh come on now, don't be like that. Tell me your name, hm?" Using her index finger she began to draw little circles around Natsume's chest.

Sickened by her touch, Natsume pulled the woman's arms from around his neck and shoved her away. "I don't take what's not valuable. **Get lost**_,_" he said glaring at her with cold eyes.

The woman was completely taken aback. "Humph! How rude!" She spotted a handsome-looking Ruka and made her way over to his shoulders. "Well, at least your friend might have better manners. What's your name sweetheart?" she asked using all of her womanly charm.

Ruka flushed a deep red while trying to answer. "Ah, well that is… I'm um─"

The conversation was cut off as a woman with short black hair and violet eyes interrupted.

"He's taken," Hotaru interjected while grabbing the hand of Ruka's seductress. She gave off a threatening aura as she shoved the woman away. "Go play _harlot _somewhere else."

The woman glared daggers at Hotaru, but after witnessing a cold narrowed glare, decided that it was best to leave. Seeing as she had lost, the woman huffed off in hopes of finding another handsome suitor.

"Hotaru!" Ruka exclaimed in surprise. His blue pupils lit up in satisfaction to see his lover appear right on the spot.

Never one for romanticism, Hotaru responded with a good smack to Ruka's head. "At least try not to blush at every woman that starts to swoon over you. Idiot."

A light whistle came from the table. "_Whew! _Looking good, Hotaru!" Mochu said, taking notice of her seductive uniform. "You taking our orders tonight?"

Hotaru flipped her black bangs and sighed, "Sorry, but I won't be the one serving you boys tonight…" She then turned her focus to Ruka who nodded with an "_I understand"_ expression.

"He should be coming soon," Ruka assured her.

Hotaru nodded in return. "Good. I've done my part as well."

Everyone stared at the two in curiosity. Hotaru turned to walk off, but stopped short as if she had forgotten something. She focused her eyes on an irritated Natsume.

"Oh, Hyuuga…" she started, her voice trailing off with in a hint of disgust.

Natsume lazily let his crimson orbs trail their way to the woman as he stared back in silence.

Hotaru snorted underneath her breath before giving a light shrug of her shoulders. "…I guess I don't resent your presence, too much. It's good to have you here. I hope you look forward to _**'it'.**_" She gave a smug grin of her own before turning to walk off.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow with an irritated frown. "You've got one hell of a taste in women, Ruka," he drawled over to his best friend.

Ruka chuckled lightly in return. "You'd be surprised in your tastes too, Natsume."

"Hn…"

**.**

Meanwhile, in the center of a small dressing room…

"I can't go out wearing _this!_" Mikan shrieked. She was giving a fellow exhausted employee a very hard time.

"How are things Lily?" Hotaru asked, suddenly appearing from behind the door.

The red-head sighed in relief at the sight of her savior. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Her eyes rolled before pointing to the brunette. "She refuses to go out. Do something about her will ya? I've got an order to return." Lily took her leave, having Hotaru deal with a very un-happy Mikan.

"What the hell is it now Mikan?" the raven haired woman asked in frustration.

"Hotaru! You can't have me go out like _this!_" Mikan pointed to herself in an over-reacting manner.

Hotaru studied her idiotic friend and smiled. "You look cute."

Mikan wasn't having it. "It's unbelievable as to how _you _can wear such a profound outfit. I absolutely cannot wear this Hotaru! I have some dignity you know? You said this was just a waitress position at a restaurant!"

Hotaru smiled inwardly. "It _is_ a waitress position. You just have to be in uniform." Mikan was about to protest but was cut off by Hotaru. "Mikan, one more word out of you and I swear ─ I'll strip you from the bottom down and make you go out there with _missing _clothes."

Hotaru's voice and eyes were completely hinted with a threatening seriousness to them. Mikan frowned but kept silent as she nodded.

"Good," Hotaru said, fully content that she had won. "Now, get going. You have tables six, seven, and eight. Take table six first, they've waited long enough." She handed Mikan a tablet and pen while pushing her out the door.

Unwilling to argue any further, Mikan gathered up her courage and headed for table six. She decided that she might as well make the most of the situation and get the hell of a night over with. Her eyes scanned about the restaurant for her appointed section.

"Table six, table six, table six…" Mikan repeated to herself while looking around. "Oh! It's over there."

"_Aaargh_! What's with the wait?"

A very irritated and hungry Mochu was making a ruckus at the table. He grunted out an irritated curse of breath before pounding his fist to the table.

Ruka tried to calm down his friend in desperation. "There should be a waitress really soon, okay?" He sighed to himself in doubt. _I hope she's coming like Hotaru said…_

"Sorry for the wait! Welcome to Midnight Paradise!"

All eyes turned to find a beautiful brunette with a cheerful smile standing at the table.

"What can I get you guys?" Mikan said happily. It was then that she began to take notice of the set of familiar faces present at the table.

_The Hell? _she thought to herself.

Ruka smiled happily in return, satisfaction evident on his face. "Sakura! It's great to see you!" He sighed in relief.

Mikan on the other hand was still in shock. She took a spare glance at the appearance of a certain raven-haired boy.

_Natsume!_ _Why the hell is he here?_

Natsume was also taken aback. His red orbs trailed over the seductive uniform sported by the stunning brunette as he swallowed slowly though a dried throat. Just what the hell was she wearing…?

Mikan's skimpy outfit was the topic for Natsume's eyes. No woman in the room could compare with the goddess he saw before him.

She had on a frilly pink top with lace that looked too much like a bra. Her bare navel was completely visible and her frilly pink skirt to match was short enough for her slender legs to attract all sorts of attention. Natsume also noticed that her hair wasn't pulled back into the form of regular pigtails like it normally was. It was long, curly, flowing all the way down stopping mid-way past her shoulder-line. She was a _completely _different Mikan!

Too afraid to return Natsume's wandering gaze, Mikan turned her attention to Ruka. "W-Well this is a surprise… W-what can I get you Ruka?"

Noticing Mikan's nervousness, Ruka happily declined, "Oh, that's alright Sakura. I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and take Mochu's order, instead?"

"Finally!" Mochu said while pounding his fist on the table.

"What can I get you?"

"Another cold beer would be cool. Oh! I'll have the Midnight Tour of Italy Special." Mochu gave a whooping whistle while taking notice of Mikan's uniform. "But, damn, you look hot tonight, Sakura! Are you on the menu, tonight?" he asked, completely unaware of the death glare given to him by Natsume.

Mikan laughed nervously, "N-no afraid not, sorry…What about your order, Youichi?"

Youichi thought in silence for a moment. He scratched at his silver head of hair and drawled out, "…Spaghetti."

The brunette nodded accordingly, "O-kay! Got it! And for you, sir?" She kept her eyes, craning her neck as she forced a small smile towards Natsume. All she had to do was pretend to casual. Pretend not to care, pretend he wasn't there, and pretend to be happy.

Natsume eyed Mikan skeptically while studying her face. "A _**Mikan **_fruit cocktail," he replied with a wicked grinning smirk.

Mikan could swear that she felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of her name. Her hands started shaking as she tried to write down the requested order.

_He's toying with me… That jerk!_

Nonetheless, she made an attempt to stay in character. "A-alright then," she stuttered slowly, "I'll go ahead and put these orders in. It was nice seeing─"

"Come to think of it…" Mochu suddenly cut her off, scratching at his head while looking at the brunette. "This is the first time you've seen Natsume since the two of you broke up huh, Sakura?"

Mikan nearly died in shock at the sudden change of topic. Ruka's eyes grew wide with worry. Youichi tried to stifle back a cough of the throat. Natsume gave a small "Hn," pretending not to care, but still kept his focus on Mikan's expression.

Nervous, embarrassed, and damn well upset, Mikan kept her eyes glued to the floor. "L-like I said! Your orders will be out momentarily. Excuse me!" She shifted her footing to turn around doing her very best not to let her emotions seep through.

Natsume narrowed his eyes as she took her leave. So, she was just going to ignore him? Just like that_?_

As she made her steps thoroughly through the restaurant, Mikan could feel her heart nearly beating right through her chest. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she tried to control her wobbly movement of walking.

Her thoughts continue to race in circles as she tried to contemplate on what was happening. Natsume is here… Natsume is here… Natsume is here!

Six whole weeks had passed since she had last experienced the pain of heartbreak. Seeing the face of the man held responsible only seemed to rebuild all of her grief. The same alluring ruby-filled eyes, the same seductive aura, the same Adonis-built body… It was all so much in one night. She could feel the adrenaline pumping within her, driving her crazy!

"No!" Mikan exclaimed with the stomp of her foot. "I won't let him win. Not this time!"

Taken notice of the frenzy brunette giving a self-monologue, a few by-standers stopped to gawk and stare. Mikan flushed a deep red as she tried to compose herself. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking in one breath at a time as she tried to calm down.

_Alright… Show him that you don't care. Concentrate on your job. _

Finding her own self-confidence, Mikan made her way over to her next appointed table. "Hello! Welcome to Midnight Paradise! I'll be your server for tonight." She concentrated on flashing the brightest smile possible.

The two young men seated at the table gazed upon Mikan with curiosity.

The young man had a medium-length of reddish-brown hair that stopped short at his neck. His eyes were an attractive shade of reddish-orange that complimented his outer appearance. "Well, this is a surprise. It's not every night that we see a beautiful young woman _**and **_a beautiful smile put together."

Seated next to him was his companion whose face was also fairly attractive. His hair was a perfect shade of ebony and silver, pulled back into a sleek long pony-tail. His alluring black eyes were deep with curiosity as he speculated Mikan in wonder. He smiled wryly. "Indeed. This woman has a certain aura to her unlike most women…"

Not used to the endearing compliments, Mikan laughed nervously in return. "T-thank you! You two are so kind."

After taking both of their orders Mikan skipped off to her next table completely overjoyed. She smiled a little to herself, feeling more confident than ever to continue her routine for being a dutiful waitress.

"I can do this," she said to herself. "I'll forget about Natsume for now and focus on pleasing the customers."

Meanwhile, back at table six, an irritated Natsume was constantly focused on the attention of a certain brunette.

His crimson eyes didn't miss a step as they practically stalked every move that his favorite little brunette went off to. Brows furrowing together in frustration, he cursed under his breath and wilted in his seat.

_Ch! She's ignoring me on purpose…_

He was giving off a dark aura, evident that he was clearly pissed off. Sensing the negative tension, Mochu tried to start up conversation. "So… Hotaru _and _Sakura work here. Hm… By the way," he turned his attention to Ruka. "What was up with that weird conversation between you and Hotaru, Ruka?"

Ruka somewhat flinched as he causally took a small sip of his cola. "Oh, um… Someone is supposed to be joining us… soon."

Mochu responded with an arched brow. "Who else is coming?" he asked.

Ruka tried to gather the right words, too afraid of a certain reaction that might come about. "That is, well… Tsubasa will be coming here s-soon." A sudden pound to the table caused everyone to shift in their seats.

"That _damn_ Andou is coming here!" Natsume exclaimed in detest. His mood was evident with disgust. This was definitely turning out to be one hell of a night.

Ruka stayed calm as he tried to reason with his friend. "He _is _your cousin, Natsume. Besides, he's one of our good friends, too. It's been awhile since we've seen him last."

Natsume ignored the simple reasoning. "If that bastard so much as even takes one glance at me, I swear to you, Ruka… I'll kill him. You should know that I wasn't born with your sense of 'love conquers all,' shit."

Ruka chuckled lightly at the comment. "I should know you better than anyone else, right? There would be no sense of asking him to come if you were going to reflect that way. I know you really wouldn't consider killing your own _cousin._"

"Ch!" Natsume kept silent, too upset to argue any further. Instead, he decided to refocus his attention on a happy-go-lucky brunette.

He frowned in disgust at the sight. For some odd reason, he just couldn't get over the fact that she was ignoring him. Seeing her face again after six long weeks had given him some ease.

Somewhere… deep down within himself, he was relieved that he was able to see her bright smile again. But the mere fact that she wasn't smiling at him, for him, or even _with _him seemed to make him uneasy. He hated how she was flaunting her smile around at random men, modeling that _ridiculous _sluttish outfit as if she had the right. The air about her was… infuriating!

Ruka studied his best friend's expression, worried about the amount of silence coming from him. "…Natsume?"

Natsume paid no mind to Ruka. His eyes were glued on Mikan as she was taking another order from a middle-aged looking man.

The man appeared to be pleading Mikan about something as if he were desperate for money. Appearing to be shy and nervous, Mikan consented to the old man's request. Natsume studied every action. What happened next made his menacing aura even more sinister.

Mikan hesitantly bent down to place a light peck on the old man's left cheek.

_That was it!_

Natsume abruptly arose from the table, sending his chair flying backwards. Ruka didn't have a single second to get a word in. Almost immediately, Natsume was already across the room heading straight for Mikan. Mikan was oblivious as to what happened next. Natsume pulled at her wrist with just enough force for her to turn around and face him. In a state of shock, Mikan found herself face to face with a pair of malicious crimson eyes.

"N-Natsume?" she stuttered out in shock.

Natsume frowned in response. "You've got a hell lot of guts to do something like that right in front of me," he said darkly. His tone was harsh but completely coated in a velvet-like manner. It made Mikan's heart skip a beat.

"W-what? What the heck are you saying?" She tried to free her wrist from Natsume's grasp, but he refused to let go. His hold tightened even more as he tried to comprehend what he was doing.

His teeth gritted together in frustration. What the hell was he getting so upset about, anyway…? It wasn't like he cared… At least… he wasn't trying to care.

Mikan tried to free her wrist again, but saw that it was futile. "Natsume…Let go of me right now."

"…No."

"Ah! Why the hell not? Let go of me, I said!" Mikan wasn't in the mood for this. Just when she thought that she could gain some self-focus, _he _had to show up and ruin it. Her heart wasn't quite ready to with take Natsume's presence just yet. She could feel the adrenaline building inside her chest again just by looking at him.

Natsume continued to hold Mikan in place, ignoring her cry. "You go around flaunting that damn uniform like you're some kind of model. Then you decide to flirt with old men? Heh, I didn't know that you had this side to you…"

The brunette gasped at the sudden accusation. "You don't know what you're talking about! I needed this job for money, idiot!"

Natsume sneered, "That so? I've never known a woman who would be so willing to degrade herself just for money."

"Who the hell are you to say those things? I bet that you've kissed them loads of times!" Mikan exclaimed, releasing herself from Natsume's grasp. "And for your information, Hotaru helped me get this job. I wasn't too happy about it either but… It's a lot better than nothing. So don't you dare stand there and preach to me, Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume responded with a taunting grin. Even after all this time, he found her flustered expression to still be so amusing with a hint of cuteness behind it. Had it really been that long? Six long weeks apart from each other seemed to bring about nostalgic memories. He had the strangest sensation to kiss her, but reframed himself.

He grinned a little to himself. "So even after six long weeks, you still know how to spit out my name, huh? Heh, just like you always do…"

Mikan's heart contracted at the smooth tone of his voice. That smile…That same boyish grin still had such a strong effect on her…Who Knew?

Finding it hard to concentrate, she started fumbling with words. "Y-you… I mean, I wasn't trying t-to…Y-you stop it right now, Natsume!"

Realizing that his charm was rubbing off, Natsume moved a step closer to Mikan. She said nothing as he moved in, letting his nostalgic scent engulf the air around her. Natsume looked upon Mikan, letting his seductive crimson eyes enrapture her already distracted mind.

"Mikan," Natsume said softly, velvet still coated within his voice. "Stop being so foolish. I know you better than anyone. You don't really want to work here, you know that. Quit being so stubborn."

_Stop it..! _Mikan yelled inwardly to herself.

She was falling for those same seductive antics of his again. Only Natsume, her once beloved lover, knew how to make her swoon and forget whatever it was that she was thinking about. Collecting her sense of reason, Mikan frowned in response.

She swallowed slowly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a job, Natsume…"

Natsume clicked his tongue in frustration. "That's why I'm telling you to quit _this _job. Find a better one that pays more." Natsume sighed in frustration. This woman was being so damn difficult…

"I don't want to find another one. This job is just fine!"

"I'm telling you, get another one already! Stop being so damn difficult!"

"What? Why the hell do you care where I work anyway, huh?"

Natsume balled his fists. Mikan was the same stubborn woman that she had always been. The same woman who would stick with what she wanted to pursue whether it would be the world's only hope or not… She had her own way of getting things done, no compromising, no reasoning…anything. It was infuriating!

He palmed a hand to his face, exasperating another sigh. "I don't care where you work! You just… need to find another job that doesn't require you to hang around a place like _this!_" He emphasized with the use of his hand, waving it in the air.

_Definitely not in a place like this..!_

Mikan stared at Natsume in disbelief. She couldn't believe that in the six weeks that they had been apart, he was still the same ignorant and proud Natsume… as always.

"Why, Natsume?" She scoffed, folding both arms over her chest. "Is it because you don't want to see me around other men? Or, is it because _you_ only had the right to come to places like this, while you constantly flirted with countless women?"

It wasn't easy for Mikan to admit those words. Just thinking about the tormenting event from six weeks ago made her heart sink. She began to lose her self-confidence.

Natsume flinched at the cold words. "Dammit, Mikan… That's beyond the point!"

"Then tell me, what exactly is the point, Natsume!"

_"__Hell!"_ Natsume was furious. "I don't even know why you still want to bring that up, Mikan. You're the one who started the cheating game, don't you get that!"

It was un-real as to how _thick _Natsume's head was. Apparently, six long weeks apart from each other absolutely did no good for a stubborn man like him. Mikan couldn't stand it.

She inhaled sharply and fumed, "For the last time! I did not cheat on you! You ignorant moron!"

A few coughs could be heard.

People were passing by, staring at the feuding couple in disbelief. Mikan could feel her face turn a bright red. Natsume shifted his gaze, pretending not to care. In just six weeks they finally spoke and were already bickering endlessly.

_I don't need this… _Mikan thought to herself.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she started to speak. "I'm sick of carrying your burden, Natsume. It only hurts me more to even bother reasoning with you. Let's end this right now."

Natsume only kept his silence as she spoke.

"…This will be the last time that we meet." Mikan's brown orbs locked onto the color of red as she finished with, "From now on, we won't bother seeing each other anymore. It would be best if we just started forgetting about who's wrong and who's right; we'll start over. We'll start seeing other people…"

Every word that came out of her mouth seemed to put Natsume on edge. He was… dumbfounded. Sure, there may have been some minor complications in their relationship… But how could she just decide what's best for them right off the back? Was she really going to say something like that so easily? Decide something so damn easily... just like _that? _

Mikan gathered a breath of courage as she sighed out, "Goodbye, Natsume…"

She turned to walk away, but Natsume wasn't having that. Before Mikan could take a step further, Natsume yanked her by the arm. Feeling the force to turn around, Mikan tried to protest from speaking any further, but words refused to come out.

Natsume's facial expression was one without words, malicious, scornful, and _scathing. _Her body wouldn't budge or even move. It was as if she were cast under Natsume's spell. As an automatic reflex, Mikan immediately looked away, too frightened to even look at him. Slowly, but carefully, Natsume used his other free hand to tilt Mikan's chin upwards, forcing her to look at him.

His tone was silk-like, hostile, and full of warning. "You want to see other people? Fine… Do what you want. But know this…" He leaned in closer to Mikan, nearly bending down to whisper huskily in her ear. "No matter who you come to love, he'll never compete with me. Do you know why? It's because every kiss that I'd ever given you, every moan of satisfaction, every amount of love that you received from me… It will never be like his. Because you will come to compare with who was the better lover… the one who would hold you and make you feel like more than just a woman. That all came from _me__,_ Mikan… Remember that…"

Mikan said nothing.

She simply stared back in astonishment, completely overcome by his words. She was disgusted and furious! What made the feeling in her chest even worse was that… everything that Natsume had said was true. It was all true_… _even now. No amount of pain could describe the mixture of emotions that she felt within.

Seeing as how he had won, Natsume released Mikan from his grasp. Although, he didn't show it, Natsume was internally hurt by Mikan's earlier statement. His heart was heavy with mixed emotions of guilt, remorse, and a bitter sense of hatred. Damn… Just being around the woman seemed to put him on edge.

He had to let loose. Somehow, he needed to get his mind off of her. Natsume stormed off, grabbing hold of the nearest beautiful woman who immediately started flirting with him. He disappeared into the vast crowd of people leaving a dumbfounded Mikan in the middle of the floor… completely shaken as to what had just happened.

There was so much anger building inside of her. Before she could throw a tantrum in peer public, Mikan dashed to the far side of the hall to conceal her anger. She made her way down towards the near end and found herself mentally kicking the wall in frustration.

"That perverted idiot!" Mikan began beating the wall, pounding it with her fists. "That stupid jerk!"

How could this night have gone so wrong in so little time? It was the one chance for her to mature, grow up… develop into a more confident woman who could take the sharp words from the tip of the tongue. But it was too late, now…

"Stupid…bastard!" With one last kick to the wall, Mikan stopped short out of breath. Her energy was completely spent as she tried to calm herself down.

A few moments of silence passed as Mikan bent out her rage.

"That Natsume is some kind of man to get you worked up like that huh, Mikan?"

Mikan froze, instantly recognizing the voice. There was only one person who could call her by her last name with a playful hint of familiarity.

Her eyes grew wide with shock as she slowly turned to find a familiar handsome young man with jet-black hair and captivating blue eyes staring back at her. He appeared to be amused to see her frantic expression, a sly smirk curving at his lips.

"T-Tsubasa…!"

**-(Preview)-**

Her heart began to beat rapidly. She could only wish for it to be over with the few passing seconds that went by.

"…**Natsume!"**

Every word put him on edge ─ his rage burning like a fire within his body.

"**Tell me, Natsume… Do you get the same exhilarating sensation like I did whenever you take her lips? **

**That night, did it pain you to see all of that gradually being taken away? Oh, and you know what else…?"**

_The bastard…!_

"…**She so easily could've been taken as mine. I loved every moment of it."**

**.**

**(Thanks to the many awesome readers out there!)**

**This chapter totally made me shed tears…Please update.**

Wow, you really cried? Thanks for crying... I guess? That means a lot to me as a writer. I hope you liked it!

**It has a lot of meaning and portrays so much feeling!**

I'm so happy that I was able to make a fellow reader "feel" something here.

**.**

Here's chapter 3! Tsubasa is back o.O

Review if you liked?


	5. Pieces: Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

I need your arms to hold me now  
>The nights are so unkind<br>Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 5- Pieces: Part II**

**.**

No expression of words could describe the amount of terror infused within the tense air.

A haunting presence stood before a very nervous and perturbed Mikan. The haunting memory of being looked upon with a lustful craving of want and desire made her stiffen on edge.

The palms of her hands started to sweat as she came face to face with her perpetrator. She could easily remember those lustful eyes pulling her down subconsciously.

Tsubasa remained silent; his playful smirk still placed on his face. It was as if he could smell her fear. He casually started to make his way towards Mikan while placing both hands in his pockets. Mikan was completely shaken, paranoid, and confused all in one. Clearly, she could see the man of whom she feared coming straight towards her… What was she doing?

_Are you a fool? Run! Run, you idiot! Now! _

Her legs refused to cooperate with the internal advice given. She simply stood there like a deer caught in headlights as Tsubasa neared in closer.

He stopped short just a few inches away from her. Mikan could practically hear the inside of her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest. Tsubasa freed one of his hands from his side pocket, slowly letting it meet the side of Mikan's left cheek. Coming back to realization, Mikan acted on pure instinct as she immediately swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me…!" Her voice came out as a shrill squeak rather than a hint of courage.

Tsubasa's coy smile disappeared, replaced with a troubled sense of hurt and frustration. Mikan said nothing as she stared back; fear and disgust glistened within her eyes. Sensing the tense aura emitting from her, Tsubasa closed his eyes with a sigh.

"That's right… It's been a while hasn't it? Since that night awful night a few months ago…" He half smiled as he opened his eyes again with a glint of sadness to them. "Guess it's only natural that you hold a grudge against me. My little kouhai…"

Mikan flinched in disgust at the familiar nickname. "You've got one hell of a nerve to try and sap me up with that crap!"

Tsubasa said nothing as he studied Mikan's body language. Her stance was set in defense mode, her legs trembling as if they were unsure as to move. His eyes met her amber-filled gaze. They were wary of his every move, yet, at the same time full of fright. He took notice of how violently her hands were shaking.

"Yep,'' he said with a dejected sigh. "You definitely hold a grudge against me…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Tsubasa!" Mikan exclaimed in aggravation.

Tsubasa forced a small grin upon his face. "Hmm… But I see that your tongue is still sharp as ever. Heh, you must've gotten that from Natsume." He laughed to himself. "Same old Mikan, huh?"

Mikan clenched her fists tight, obviously tired of playing mind games. She got straight to the point. "What the hell are you doing here Tsubasa?" Too much was happening in one night. There were way too many surprises making their appearances as un-wanted guests. "First Natsume shows up, and now _you're_ here too? What the hell is going on!"

Tsubasa sighed again. "Imai told me to come…"

Mikan's eyes lit up with shock. "Hotaru?"

"Actually," Tsubasa paused whle running a hand through his har, "Ruka invited me to come as well. I didn't accept the offer at first. But, you see… Some stuff came up so-"

"Get out!" Mikan cut him off. Her patience was leaving fast. She wasn't ready to have faced Natsume head on, and she _damn _well wasn't ready for this. Why would Hotaru do this?"Leave right now. I don't give a damn of who told you to come… Get out!"

Tsubasa frowned, displeased with the sense of un-reasoning. "I'm afraid that I can't do that just yet, Mikan." The atmosphere between the two was getting heavier and heavier with each passing second. "There's something that I need to do first. Actually…" Tsubasa stopped short as his eyes turned to the floor. "...I'm not really confident that I can do it all."

Mikan sighed in frustration. The long night was killing her. One more minute of this, and she would die of exasperation. "Do what you want!" she exclaimed, shifting her footing to walk towards the opposite direction.

"Mikan," Tsubasa called out to her almost desperately, causing her to stop short.

She didn't respond; keeping her back faced towards him. Tsubasa remained quiet for another few seconds, trying to gather his words.

"There is…" he began slowly. "...There is so much that I-" He couldn't finish. He kept his eyes glued to her back, desperately trying to get his point across. But it was too late. Mikan was fed up enough already, her patience completely spent.

"I don't care anymore. You're already here, so just do what you want…" With that being said, she left the hall leaving Tsubasa in an awkward silence.

Her heart started throbbing around rapidly in her chest, unable to subdue to a settled pace. Seeing the man who had made her life a living hell these past two months started to bring about a mass immixture of emotions. She couldn't seem to get her head on straight. The pain of a broken heart, her ex-lover, her so called 'brother' and most trusted _friend…_ It was all too much to try and piece together.

Losing her train of thought, Mikan unconsciously made her way out towards the dance floor. The beating music was overwhelmingly loud. People were swaying left and right matching with the tempo. Mikan's trace of thought was gradually escaping as she came in contact with the shuffling of sweaty bodies. It was as if the whole room was slowly spinning; as if she had taken some kind of pill with a lingering side effect. She couldn't concentrate on her slow motion of walking. Puzzling thoughts lingered around her mind.

_Natsume… Tsubasa… It hurts. _The beating music continued to grow louder.

"It hurts…" she said to herself as the music drowned out her voice. "It hurts… Natsume…"

She started to push her way through the vast crowd of people. The tumultuous beat of music was giving her head a migraine. It was too much. She decided that she needed to get some fresh air. Making her way through the growing crowd, Mikan headed out the far end of a backdoor; completely unaware of the two pair of eyes that were following her.

She found her way outside through the back door leading to a side alley-way. The cold silent night air seemed to finally make her feel at peace. For a few brief seconds, there was a moment of tranquility with the help of the soft blowing wind… But sadly, all things must come to an end. Mikan sighed in frustration. She still couldn't shake off the eruption of emotions that were continually building inside. She needed to let loose... _now._

"I hate this night!" Mikan yelled out of nowhere. Her voice echoed throughout the night air of the alley-way. She clenched her fists tight. The only thought that lingered in her mind was the name of whom was solely responsible for ruining her night. "Natsume… You stupid jerk! This is all your fault!"

All of her anger was being set free at last. An eruption like that of a volcano was blowing inside of her. Those cold words of truth…The haunting, lingering words that Natsume had so cunningly instilled within her mind was like the continuous push of a replay button.

"_No matter who you come to love, he'll never compete with me… Do you know why?" _

Mikan closed her eyes and covered her ears in frustration. "Stop it!"

"_It's because every kiss that I'd ever given you, every moan of satisfaction, every amount of love that you received from me…It will never be like his. Because you will come to compare with who was the better lover…the one who would hold you and make you feel like more than just a woman." _

She gritted her teeth together. "Please stop, Natsume!"

"_That all came from __**me**__, Mikan. Remember that…" _

The pulse of her heart was racing fast! Then suddenly… it was if her heart had finally subdued to a placid rhythm after the crashing waves of a storm. She slowly opened her eyes letting herself submit to her thoughts.

_Who am I kidding…? He's arrogant, stubborn, shrewd and scornful but yet, I… _

Mikan felt the stream of tears slowly trickle down the side of her face. Once again, it was the moment of truth for Mikan's dramatization of idiocy. She came to a conclusion within herself.

"…But yet, I still love you."

The affliction of truth stung far worse within her soul, eating at the already lingering pain inside her chest. "I love you Natsume! I love you…You stupid-" Mikan buried her face within the palms of her hands. "

"You stupid jerk. _*sniff!_* You rude ignorant idiot of a jerk…"

Her tears continued to stream down as she felt her own stubbornness coming to submission with herself. Even though she was alone while carrying on a delusional conversation, inside she felt so relieved to finally get the release. Her tears faded into the silent dissonance along with the cold night air. "Natsume…"

"A lovely face such as yours doesn't deserve tears…"

A sudden voice interrupted the long amount of silence. Mikan froze, slightly turning to find two set of familiar faces standing before her. Her eyes grew wide with recognition. Two handsome-looking young men stood before her; their faces hinted with a feel of amusement. The same faces of young men of whom she had just served a few moments ago.

"You-you two are…" Mikan started, unable to finish her sentence.

Smiling wryly, the young man with reddish-brown hair made four small strides towards Mikan. He stopped short just a few inches away from her face. Another coy smile played at his lips as he said nothing; simply staring back in amusement. Uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, Mikan found herself walking backwards towards the brick wall.

The young man's coy grin grew even wider as he studied her movements. He chuckled lightly to himself. "You see now, Kei? I told you she would respond with caution if we surprised her like this."

Another playful laugh came from his fellow companion. "Idiot. It was all because you had the gall to walk up on her like that. Honestly, Ryu…" Kei made a few step forward as his raven-silver hair glistened underneath the moonlight. "You are so shrewd when it comes to women."

Ryu gave a small "Hn," as if he was actually considering the blatant comment. "You think so?" He shrugged his shoulders. "But I just can't help it. This woman…" Ryu started to make another few steps towards Mikan, a wicked smile playing at his lips. "This woman is so intriguingly interesting to me…"

Mikan cringed in fear, backing up even further until she came in contact with the brick wall. She stared back in astonishment as Ryu moved in closer. Acting on pure instinct, she opened her mouth to scream for help, but it was too late.

In one quick stride, Ryu was already in front of her, his hand covering her mouth.

"No, no, no-Ssh ssh…None of that now." He spoke in a low tone while pulling out a pocketknife. "I don't want to hear any noises from you just yet. You'll ruin my mood." His voice was silk-like soothing, yet hostile, full of warning.

Slowly, he started to use the knife to lightly trace the navel of her belly button, traveling all the way up to the ridge of her neck. Mikan responded with a quick hitch of breath. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She could only wish for it to be over with the few passing seconds that went by. Mikan stood completely frozen, not daring to move an inch. Ryu gave a wicked grin.

"That's it, there we go. Good girl," he said while using his other free hand to cup the side of her face.

Kei sneered at the sight. "You're toying with her Ryu. That's no fun."

"Shut it up, Kei. I get the first call, then you can decide what you want next."

"Hn. You always have to be the cynical one… That'll backfire on you one day."

There were a thousand questions running throughout Mikan's mind. They wanted to take turns… _toying _with her? She could feel the inhuman presence that Ryu was giving off as he studied her face. He was enjoying her fear, delighted by her shudders of fright.

_What did you get yourself into this time, stupid! _she thought inwardly to herself.

She was scared, terrified… frightened from the amount of lustful cravings that was glistening in Ryu's eyes. It was at that very moment that she wished her usual knight in shining armor would come for her. The same knight that she was disgusted with but, at the same time, was the only man of whom she loved and trusted most.

"…Natsume!"

**.**

"Come here."

A young man with messy raven hair pulled at the arm of a young woman. His ruby-filled crimson eyes gave off a seductive aura as he closed the door to their private room. He gently shoved his companion on the spot of a nearby loveseat and almost immediately, was hovering over her.

The young woman laughed in delight. "My, my, Natsume," she cooed into his ear, "you really are an interestingly straightforward man. I love that…"

Natsume said nothing as he started to undue the straps to her dress, caressing her thighs as he responded with a fiery kiss. It was a very hot filled kiss with lust and desire. He forced her mouth open with a stifling moan as he tried to position himself in between her. The woman loved _every _second of his lust. To her, it was pure bliss. She moaned in pleasure as he made his trail of kisses inside the crook of her neck, nipping at her as he began to unhook her bra.

In truth, Natsume cared nothing in particular for the slut. She was just another woman to him. He just wanted his way with her, to bent out his frustration from an earlier upsetting episode.

In all honesty, he truly wished that he was pleasing a certain brunette. He wished that she was the one beneath him, moaning in satisfaction at the response of his touch. The mere thought of her started to arouse him even more. He was lustful, frustrated, and confused all in one. Another moan came from the woman beneath him as he continued to please her.

"Natsume…"

At that particular moment, the painful expression of a certain brunette appeared as a hallucinating image inside his mind. Natsume immediately stopped what he was doing. His trail of kisses ceased in the crook of the woman's neck. He came to a decision within himself.

_I can't do it after all…_

"…Shit," he muttered to himself. He lay still on top of her for a few seconds before finally deciding to move.

"Na-Natsume?" The woman asked, a little disappointed with the loss of pleasure. Natsume situated himself. He said nothing as he made his way towards the door and held it open.

"Please leave…"

At the sudden given order the woman gawked at Natsume with an incredulous reaction. "What?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes in frustration; a hint of seriousness and coldness behind them. "I said leave. Get out. We're finished here…" His voice was full of authority and a harsh icy tone. It made the woman stiffen on edge.

Too afraid to argue any further, the woman readjusted herself and took her leave. Natsume followed close behind her, not caring at all as she started to sniff up a few tears. She made her way down towards the hall sobbing in sniffling cries.

Natsume stood motionless. He tried to gather his thoughts together. Clenching his fists tight, he threw his head back as he stood against the wall. He sighed in frustration.

"Shit!" Mikan's presence was still haunting him. As he thought…no woman could be enough to replace her. "Damn…" Natsume sighed again.

_What the hell am I doing…?_

"Just like I thought. You definitely live up to the reputation as 'Mr. Casanova.'"

A small laugh made Natsume shift his attention to an unwanted guest. He narrowed his eyes in disgust at the sight of the familiar face. "…Andou."

Tsubasa was casually leaned against the side of the wall, his hands folded inside his arms. He responded with a playful grin. "Like always, you still have that bad habit of calling me by my last name… cousin."

Natsume said nothing. He simply kept his silence with a lukewarm façade hiding his irritation. Tsubasa moved from the side of the wall, placing both his hands into the ridges of his side pockets.

"And like always, you seem to love playing the role as the sadistic playboy who makes women cry." He slowly started to make a few steps forward. Natsume remained silent studying every action with a sense of caution. "They cry their hearts out in lost love for a heartless spoiled brat…" Tsubasa stopped short, still keeping a good distance of space between them. He narrowed his eyes as if he had suddenly caught the scent of a repulsive odor. "It makes me _sick!_"

Natsume stared back, his nonchalant expression kept on his face. "What the hell do you want, Andou?" His monotone-like voice was low, calm, and tired. He was definitely not in the mood for this.

Tsubasa responded with a light shrug of the shoulders. "I was especially invited through the relation of friends. Nothing more." Natsume kept silent, trying his very best not to let his anger seep through. "It was pretty nice," Tsubasa continued, "to get the chance to see a very good friend that I hadn't seen in a good while."

Natsume quirked an eyebrow in response.

"It sure was a surprise to be able to see _Mikan _again..."

Not bothering to waste anymore patience with the conversation, Natsume immediately turned to walk off. _Damn bastard, I don't need this right now…_

"Are you going to run off again just like you did two months ago?"

Natsume immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

Realizing that he had gotten his attention, Tsubasa continued on with his taunting words. "Or…will you finally have the balls to face the truth this time?"

With his back faced towards Tsubasa, Natsume slowly tilted his head to the side. His crimson eyes had a menacing aura to them. He kept a stoic expression as they gave off a hint of coldness in the air, as if they were daring the enemy to say something more.

"I'm warning you Andou…" he said in a low menacing tone. "Right now is the wrong time to piss me off. I don't know how long I can restrain myself with your stupid shit."

Tsubasa simply smirked, ignoring the warning. "The truth, Natsume. Do you want to hear the real truth about what happened that very night?" Natsume shifted his whole body to face Tsubasa, dissolved into the sudden change of topic. "It was really something you know? To see your priceless expression when you saw us in that bed. Heh, I can even remember how soft and smooth her skin felt against mine. Mikan had such a heavenly scent to her too that night. What was it again…_tangerines _maybe?"

Natsume gritted his teeth. He had a sinister aura with an urge to kill engulfing the air around him.

Tsubasa didn't seem to be phased at all by his reaction. "Her sweet, sweet soft lips were _so_ breathtaking. I could swear that it still haunts me even to this day."

_Bastard…! _Natsume thought to himself. Every word put him on edge; his rage burning like a fire within his body.

"Tell me, Natsume… Do you get the same exhilarating sensation like I did whenever you take her lips? That night, did it pain you to see all of that gradually being taken away? It definitely turned _me _on." Tsubasa's grin grew even wider. "Her fear of me hovering over her. The frightful shudders of my touch. Oh, and do you know what else…?"

_The bastard…!_

"…She so easily could've been taken as mine. I loved every moment of it."

_**SMACK! **_

In less than three seconds, Natsume had enclosed the distance between them, knocking Tsubasa backwards.

"You damn bastard!" He exclaimed making another lunge at his victim. Tsubasa tried to regain his stance but was immediately met with another punch to the jaw. Natsume gripped him by the collar of his shirt. "You piece of crap for a cousin!" Another blow came to Tsubasa's face. Natsume was loosing self-control, frantically shaking in a frenzy rage. "Why the hell did you have to show up like that! Huh? Why did you try to hurt us and end up tearing us apart!"

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes up at Natsume, wiping the blood away from the side of his mouth. "Bastard… Don't you _**dare **_talk as if you have it so easy!"

Out of nowhere, he immediately flung himself at Natsume, punching him hard to the floor. "Your stupid shit caused all of this! It was all _**your **_fault!"

Natsume slowly sat up spitting out a splat of blood in the process. "Asshole! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ch!You really don't know? Come on now Natsume, think hard. Think real hard of what type of pain you caused _**me**_. Think back to that time of when you had the guts to go and hurt someone that _I _loved."

"-The hell?" Natsume stared back in disbelief. His adrenaline was running wild, preventing him from thinking straight.

_What the hell does he mean?_

Tsubasa sneered. "You really don't remember, do you? Misaki Harada… Does that name ring a bell?"

At the mention of the familiar name, Natsume froze trying to absorb the given information. After a few seconds everything clicked. The name finally settled in his brain. _Misaki Harada…_ He should have been able to discern any slut by the given name of Misaki.

She was a woman of whose face could not be forgotten so easily. The nostalgic memory of carmine pink hair and Laguna beach perfume started to piece together like a puzzle in his mind. The mere thought of that promiscuous wench made Natsume wince in disgust. Misaki was always known to be a selfish woman who always got what she wanted. She was the perfect example of the Biblical story centered around Potiphar's wife.

He recalled how she had so willingly forced herself on him, pleading for him to take her as his own. Naturally, he refused to give into her seductive ways. However, Misaki Harada was not the kind of woman who took rejection lightly. She swore to Natsume that she would have her way. She _promised_ him that one day he would definitely regret his decision. To Natsume, her warning was nothing more than an un-fulfilled bluff. It was a forgotten memory.

"That wench…" Natsume muttered to himself. He slowly stood up from his position on the floor and eyed Tsubasa with a bitter look of disgust. "Who could ever forget such a slut?"

Tsubasa took the blatant comment as a total offense. "Don't you _**dare**_ tarnish Misaki's precious name with such a vulgar word!"

Natsume simply snorted. "If you knew what kind of _'vulgar' _woman she really is then you would-"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsubasa interjected. "You don't know anything about what she had to go through! Those painful memories… Those painful memories of being hurt by you! You don't know any of it!"

Natsume's eyes went ablaze with shock. He was astounded by Tsubasa's comment. "W-what the hell did you just…"

Tsubasa cackled a sarcastic laugh. His hands started shaking as if he were suffering from a fatal heart attack. "That's right you bastard! You remember now, don't you? Back then you hurt the only woman that I ever loved. You _raped _her Natsume!"

Natsume was completely _flabbergasted _by the sudden accusation. He couldn't even find the right words to respond.

Tsubasa's odd eccentric laughter shook throughout the echoes of the hall. "You raped her… My Misaki."

Natsume didn't know how to respond. He was utterly taken aback by Tsubasa's outburst. Rape…. Misaki? It didn't make sense at all! "Andou… You've got it all wrong. I never touched her-"

"Stop it!" In a few quick swift strides, Tsubasa was immediately in front of Natsume. He gripped him tightly by the collar of his shirt, enclosing the space between them. His face was lit with the utmost hatred and repulsive hint of disgust. "Stop lying to me like that! Misaki told me everything. She came crying to me one night, begging me to forgive her for something that _**you **_did! What's even worse is that-"

Tsubasa stopped short as he tried to choke back tears. "What's even worse is that she was so shaken up that she…wanted me to get revenge… She pleaded me with such horrifyingly terrified eyes to get back at you for hurting her like that!"

Natsume stared back with an incredulous expression. He simply kept his silence as his enraged cousin vent out his frustration.

"I HAD to get even, Natsume. I had to! For the one that I loved so much… I had to hurt…" Tears were streaming down the side of his face. He tried so desperately to get each and every word out through the clenches of his teeth. "Mikan… I had to do it… I had to hurt her _**and **_you…!"

It was at that very second that Natsume lost his sense of reason.

His blood began to boil, seething with rage. Tsubasa was immediately met with a quick _thwack! _to his face. He stumbled, loosing his footing as he fell on the floor, not moving an inch.

"Bastard!" Natsume exlaimed in rage. "Coming after me is one thing, but you didn't have to go and drag Mikan into this!"

Limping with a wince of pain, Tsubasa slowly stood up, glaring up at Natsume with a revolting expression full of hatred. "You think I _**wanted **_to hurt her Natsume! Misaki told me to do it... She wanted me to get even by hurting Mikan. Because then that way even a sadistic playboy like _you_ could know the feeling of heartbreak! But I-"

Tsubasa's eyes started to glisten with a mass immixture of confusion, frustration, and an insane madness altogether. "_Ngh!_ I couldn't do it! I tried to get my revenge for her…but I couldn't do it like she wanted me to!"

Natsume was still pissed, but reframed from doing anymore harm. He willingly kept silent, not saying a word as he listened to Tsubasa's melancholic cry.

"Hurting Mikan… I couldn't do it after all…You really want to know something, Natsume? That night when I tried to hurt her… I was going to stop myself from going on any further right before you came in… I hated myself so much that night."

Tsubasa's tears grew heavier as he gave his moment of truth in between cries. He gave a frustrated laugh as he buried his face in the palm of his hand. "Heh, but because I couldn't do it… Misaki left me. She left me!" He gazed upon Natsume like a forlorn lost puppy, as if he were begging for forgiveness. "I definitely could not do something so terrible to a woman… But, Natsume, you…. How? How in the hell could you do something like that to my Misaki…? _My_ Misaki!"

"…Andou. You…"

"_Ngh! _How could you do that! I have nothing. Because of you she left me! She left me!"

Tsubasa slowly crouched to the floor cradling himself like a newborn child. He buried his face into the floor as he succumbed to grieving tears. His hands curled into the carpet floor, pulling and releasing at the ridges.

Natsume could only look upon the dismal wretch with an empathetic and pitiful expression. Tsubasa continued to sob his heart out.

"Misaki… *sniff* Why…? All I ever did was love you…"

**-(Preview)-**

It felt like a thousand knives had stung all at once. The world was spinning.

He felt so lost, devastated… trying to grasp hold of his surroundings.

It felt as if he were in a race against time itself.

"**If it wasn't for that… their future could've been really something beautiful."**

Her knees started to give out on her as she crouched to the ground.

Was it really going to end like _this? _

"…**Will you just come and claim my heart again, already?"**

**.**

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**This is sooo good! I'm getting mad at Natsume.**

Thank you! And yes… I hate the fact that he's so cold, but that's why he's so hot!

**OMG! The intro is not even a page long and you made Natsume so damn sexy.**

I love this! I'm so glad you loved the intro to a sexy Natsume. Isn't he just too cute?

**Wow! I love all the misunderstanding and conflict!**

Oh yeah! That means I'm doing my job as a writer since you love the conflict haha.

A little dramatic along with action. Totally didn't expect to write that :P

**.**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review^^**

**~pinkpocket23**


	6. Pieces: Part III

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a sexy Natsume or any of the cool characters... But please, do read on^^

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Take back that sad word good-bye  
>Bring back the joy to my life<p>

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 6- Pieces: Part III**

**.**

His wretched state of solitude was like that of a forlorn soldier, slowly dying from the tragedies of war.

Tsubasa's soft cries started to descend into muffling tears as he lay crouched to the floor. He was a miserable wretch; a confused and heartbroken fool.

"Miskai…*sniff* _Why_…? All I ever did was love you…"

Suddenly, at that very moment something automatically clicked inside of Natsume's thoughts. Tsubasa's words of solitude had somehow revived a hanging memory.

It was like de ja vu! Natsume instantly recalled the same words of a flashback that Mikan had said: _"All I ever did was love you Natsume…" _

It all came together. He could easily remember her pained expression. Everything about her that night had unconsciously left scars of guilt within his heart. He remembered how she had lashed out at his chest; how her small wrists continually tried to inflict damage to match her own broken heart. Even her amber-filled eyes had so much pain and suffering inside of them. He could remember all of it…

Yet, what did he do to show that he cared? Nothing.

Despite all of her grief, it had meant nothing to him. Rather than using his words to console her or his hands to hold her… he drove her away with the sharp sword of the tongue and the sin of his lust. She still continued to reach out for him so many times; but like the prideful fool that he was, he refused to reach back.

Natsume clenched his teeth in frustration, mentally disgusted with himself. He gazed upon his own cousin as he squinted his eyes; trying to decipher his thoughts.

_Was Mikan also in this position? Did she suffer so much because of me…? _

Although, the current situation between him and Tsubasa was crucial, he didn't find that to be of importance right now. He needed to find the woman of whom he loved so much.

"Mikan!" Natsume stormed out of the hallway leaving Tsubasa in his melancholic state.

Too much was happening. There were so many gaps that needed to be filled that just didn't make sense. Mikan's innocence, Tsubasa's guilt, Misaki's bitter vengeance…It was all too much. He had to find Mikan; he needed to take her in his arms again. Natsume knew very well that he was being selfish for wanting her forgiveness… But it didn't matter. He wanted his woman back, and he'd greedily take her back by force.

"Ruka… Say that again." A young woman with gorgeous violet eyes and short coal-black hair was busy lecturing a handsome blonde-haired bachelor.

"Hotaru…Well…I saw him come in, but I-"

"-But…what?"

"Um…well. I didn't actually see where he was going exactly…He looked like-" _Smack!_

"Ouch-Hotaru!" Ruka complained by the sudden hit to the head. "You see? This is why I didn't want to repeat it! I apologized already didn't I?"

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "You-idiot. What did I tell you, huh? Once you saw that Tsubasa walked in, you were to immediately ask him to join you at the table. But you-" She stopped short as she tried to take a breather, slowly inhaling and exhaling, her face seething with frustration.

"I don't need this… I don't have a case for high blood pressure, so there's no point in starting now… Ruka. You just let him walk off without bothering to say a _damn_ word to him? Now my whole plan has been foiled." Hotaru mentally began rubbing her temples in agitation. "Honestly…I _had _to fall in love with a dunce of an idiot for a boyfriend…_Why?_"

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair."Please calm down Hotaru. I don't want to see you get another headache because of your frustration level."

Two pair of violet eyes immediately shot a death glare at a poor, helpless Ruka. Ruka flinched back in surprise. "Idiot. And who's fault do you think it will be if that happens?"

"Look, Hotaru…I just saw Tsubasa come in, but it looked like he was busy looking for someone so I-"

Hotaru wasn't having it. "So you what, Ruka? Huh? You thought that maybe he was _**so **_busy that you didn't want to bother distracting him? Being the soft hearted bunny-boy that you are, I bet you were just being foolishly considerate."

"…"

"Thought so."

"Ahem…" A sudden cough from the table distracted the feuding couple.

Finally gaining their attention, a young man with silver hair and grey eyes made his announcement. "As much fun as it is to see the two of you fight, I've been thinking…Why did you invite Tsubasa here in the first place? We've been wondering about that for awhile now, right Mochu?"

"Yeah, Youichi's right," Mochu chimed in. "I mean, I've got absolutely nothing against the guy. But he's the reason Natsume and Mikan broke up in the first place, right?"

Hotaru kept her silence before speaking. "Well…That is-"

"Look! It's Natsume!" Ruka suddenly interrupted.

All eyes were immediately focused on a distressed looking raven haired young man, avidly running through an immense crowd of people.

Natsume made his way through the crowd, his mind set straight on finding a certain brunette. Nothing else mattered. He paid no attention towards the womanly seductive charms of beautiful women who tried to gain his focus. His cold glare was enough to drive them away, too afraid to bother talking to him. He rushed off towards a waitress who happened to be wearing a uniform much similar to Mikan's. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Excuse me," he started. "I'm looking for an employee with auburn hair. She goes by the name of Mikan. Have you seen her?" Natsume asked the woman in a desperate manner, his crimson eyes filled with the glistening of hopefulness.

"Sorry," the woman responded. "I'm afraid that I don't know that person. She might be a new-"

That was enough. Natsume didn't even bother wasting another second.

He continually tried to search amongst the crowd of people. He felt so lost, devastated…trying to grasp hold of his surroundings. It was as if he were in a race against time, itself. His energy was completely spent as he found himself coming to a stop.

"…Shit!" he muttered to himself. "Mikan…Where are you?"

"That woman was stunningly beautiful!" A few voices could be heard just behind.

"She was a real doll, wasn't she?" another voice chimed in. "What was her name again… Ah, _Mikan_ wasn't it?"

Natsume's eyes widened at the sudden mention of the name, slightly turning around to find two men laughing in conversation.

"Yeah…too bad though. It looked like she was planning on having some fun with those other two."

Natsume listened intently to the conversation. _Other two…?_

"Mmm… A real loss. Damn!-She was a hot waitress. Just imagine how much fun we could've had with that-"

The man's comment was suddenly cut short. Natsume immediately seized the opportunity in grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, staring at him with intense malicious ruby-filled eyes. "What did you just say?" He spoke in a menacing tone.

Frightened by the sudden closeness, the man stammered, completely terrified. "Wha-what is it man?"

"The name!" Natsume hissed, shaking the man violently. "Mikan! Where the hell is she! Do you know?"

Fearing for his life, the man hastily complied. "S-sir, I really don't know. We s-saw her walk out the backdoor to an alley-way." Natsume paid attention to every word in full detail. "Th-there were two guys following c-close behind her. Maybe they were friends of hers? Other than that, I-I d-don't know much else…!" R

ight then and there, Natsume could feel the adrenaline run through his veins. It felt like a thousand knives had stung all at once! The world was spinning.

"Mikan..!"

**.**

"Please… stop."

Those were the words being spoken by a very frightened and terrified brunette. Her entire body was overwhelmingly petrified as a young man with reddish-brown hair had her pinned to a brick wall. Ryu slowly started to trace the edge of his pocketknife around her collarbone while his fingers lightly toyed over the tips of her lips.

"Please, stop it now." Mikan pleaded again as she felt his hand ghost its way under her short skirt while caressing her thigh.

Ryu gave a wicked smile in delight. "It wouldn't be so bad if your sexy uniform didn't turn me on. And…" He gazed upon her body with a lustful desire. "…If you weren't so damn beautiful, I wouldn't have to do this." Ryu closed in on Mikan. She could do nothing but stare back in horror as he finally closed in with a fiery kiss.

It was _un-real! _She felt so completely _**violated **_with his tongue seeping its way through the slot of her mouth. Ryu used his other free hand to hold the back of her head, forcing her to kiss back. Mikan muffled a moan, hating herself for doing so.

It was revolting, lustful, and indescribably irritating for her to accept his unwanted kiss. Her knees started to give out on her as she crouched to the ground. Ryu forcefully held her in place, pulling her back up by the shoulders; enticing the maximum pressure of his kiss.

_I don't want this...! _Mikan thought inwardly. _Only Natsume… I only want my lips to be taken by only one man!_

She needed to do something; needed to get away from this repulsive man's touch! Finding self-confidence within herself, Mikan bit down hard on Ryu's tongue causing him to yelp in between his lustful kiss.

"_Ah-Shit!_" Ryu instinctively pulled back.

Seeing her chance, Mikan went for the next move. She recalled a special trick that Hotaru had once taught her if she was ever in a dire situation. Mikan hitched up her knee to land a _**very **_good aim right in between the middle of Ryu's most vulnerable area.

"_Ga-ah!" _At the sudden jolt of pain, Ryu crouched to the ground in submission.

Mikan didn't waste another second as she tried to make her escape. Just before she could reach for the door-knob to the building, a powerful force yanked her by the arm.

_Smack! _

She was suddenly met with an indescribably hard back-hand slap to the face, stumbling to the ground in the process. A raven-silver haired man stepped forward, sneering in disgust. "Stupid wench. You've got guts to do something so incredibly foolish!"

Mikan lay motionless for a minute, still taken aback by the stinging pain to her cheek. She looked up in horror as she saw a very malicious looking Ryu limping his way towards her. One hand was clutched tightly to his private area while the other hand held onto his pocketknife, pointing at Mikan in an accusing manner.

"You slut!" he snarled. "I'll teach you a lesson. Kei! Hold her up!"

"Ah!" Mikan yelped in pain as Kei suddenly clenched a handful of her auburn hair, holding her up like a rag doll.

Ryu towered over her small frame. "You stupid slut! I'll punish you for this and then have my way with you first!"

So much terror was infused within Mikan's eyes. Her heart was racing, pounding, speeding out of control! The adrenaline ran through her body, causing her to hyperventilate. Was it really going to end like _this? _There was so much left. There were still some things that she needed to do! Her thoughts traced back to the image of messy raven hair and maroon-like crimson eyes. She still longed to see Natsume; longed to kiss him passionately while he took her in his strong arms again. She _needed _him.

"Natsume…" she whispered to herself, "…Will you just come and claim my heart again already?"

Ryu lifted up his knife, ready for aim. His hand shifted forward towards his victim. "Wench!" Mikan immediately closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Mikan!"

_Whoosh!_

Out of nowhere, at that precise moment, Ryu was met with a hard swift thrust to the jaw, literally being blown away to the ground.

"Ryu! Damn you-_oomph!_" Kei didn't have time to finish.

He was suddenly kneed in the groin along with a quick _thwack!_to his face, causing him to release Mikan from his grasp. Mikan's face was utterly priceless. She could only look up, bewildered, completely astonished to see a furious looking Natsume.

A sudden grunt came from Ryu. "Ch!Bastard!" He immediately came lunging after Natsume, ready with full aim from his knife.

Mikan gasped out in shock. "Na-Natsume!"

Natsume wasn't at all phased by the danger zone. He shifted his footing, slightly moving to the left of Ryu, having him miss his aim of target. Seeing the chance, Natsume grabbed him by the wrist, forcing the knife free from the clutch of his hand. He gripped Ryu by the collar of his shirt, holding him in place as he landed a sucker punch to his face.

"Bastard!" _**Smack! **_"Whose woman did you think you were touching? Huh!" Natsume landed another thwack to Ryu's face, causing blood to spill out in the process. He continued to pummel him until his face was no longer recognizable. Ryu stood motionless in the clutch of Natsume's grasp, his face utterly swollen from the immense of beatings.

Fed up with irritation, Natsume snarled. "Your face is disgusting!" he jeered, throwing Ryu to the ground. He then turned his focus towards a petrified looking Kei, still wincing in pain from the earlier attack. Slowly, Kei hastily stood up trying to make a run for it…Too late.

"You'd better stay for this one." A blonde-haired, blue-eyed lad stood before Kei with a sarcastic grin placed on his face. He took a few steps towards Kei, who could only stare back incredulously.

"Ruka… move over." Hotaru appeared from behind Ruka and inched her way over to Kei, a smile of amusement placed on her face. She slowly knelt down in front of him. "Please be so kind as to try this out for me…"

Before Kei could respond, he was met with a sudden shocking jolt of pain, stinging at him all around. "_Aaah-aagh_!" His body started shaking convulsively before falling to the ground.

Ruka stared upon the lifeless body in amazement. "Hotaru…Taser gun _again?_"

Hotaru gave a small smirk while holding up a small black object in her hand. "Newly refurbished. Best 200 bucks I've spent online." She turned her focus towards a very shaken Mikan. "Are you alright?"

Mikan could feel the oncoming tears at the corner of her eyes as she sat still on the ground. She slightly nodded in response and then focused her attention towards Natsume.

He slowly walked over, kneeling down in front of the frightened brunette with a sense of caution. His eyes were full of fright and anger along with a hint of relief.

"Mikan…"

Unable to meet his gaze, Mikan flinched as she looked away. "Don't! Don't-look at me right now, I'm-" Tears started falling from her eyes, no longer forcing them to hold back. "I'm a complete mess… I can't face you right now so... please…"

"Mikan," Natsume repeated, his voice sounding hopeful.

She kept silent, still sniffling up tears. Natsume frowned. He mentally cursed himself for not being around to protect her.

His brows creased slightly before muttering, "I'm sorry…" With that said, he encaged the woman in his arms holding her tightly. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that…Shit… I'm so sorry." He started to recall the earlier episode with Tsubasa; playing like a haunting memory in the back of his mind. "I'm so sorry… for everything…"

Mikan said nothing. She simply closed her eyes holding on tightly to the man of whom she loved so much, burying her face into his chest.

Hotaru snorted at the love scene before her. "Fools in love…It fits so perfectly well for those two. Also," She shifted her gaze to another sudden presence standing just behind the doorway, "it goes well with you and your supposed lover… Don't you think so, Tsubasa?"

Ruka also turned his head to see a familiar figure just behind them. Tsubasa gazed upon Natsume and Mikan with a mournful expression. He sighed a little to himself, forcing a small grin at Hotaru.

"You could say that… But... I'm glad Mikan's alright…" With that said, he turned to take his leave.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes as he retreated. "He really is a fool. Both of them; him and that woman…"

Ruka gave a saddened expression, a wistful smile at his lips. "Because of Misaki's awful actions, right?" he asked.

Hotaru sighed with a nod. "If it wasn't for that… their future could've really been something beautiful. I'll have to deal with that idiot sometime soon." She then turned her focus to Natsume. "Hyuuga. Why don't you go on ahead and take my friend home. You mind if she stays with you for the night? She could use a good... distraction."

Natsume slowly stood up, still holding onto the brunette in his arms. He nodded in agreement. "Got it. I'll take her back to my place and have her calm down."

Hotaru stared back with a long pause of silence. "Fine," she said while turning to walk off. "Just try not to molest her if you can help it. Come on, Ruka," she called, lightly tugging at his shirt. "We'll have the cops come over and call it a night. I'm taking off early."

**.**

_Crreeaak! _

The door slightly opened as Natsume walked in, hand in hand with Mikan at his side. He flipped on the lights then made his way into the main room. Mikan stood still in the living room, watching his every move.

Natsume came back with a large red Hollister Tee in his hand. "Here," he said while handing it to her. "Put this on, it's better than that uniform you're wearing."

Mikan nodded while taking the shirt from him. She looked down while muttering a small, "Thank you."

He smiled in return. "Though, I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed like that especially in front of _**me.**_"

Mikan gawked at him in disgust and was about to protest until Natsume laughed it off. "Just kidding. Go ahead and relax. I'm going to take a quick shower." He flashed a small grin before heading back to his room.

Mikan quickly got undressed and once she felt completely content-she plopped herself down on a nearby couch. She inhaled the scent of the room.

_Smells like cinnamon and wood _she thought to herself. _Same old Natsume…_

A few minutes passed as she sat motionless upon the couch, staring at nothing in particular. Her head was a complete mess! It was unreal as to how much pain, hurt, and bitter frustration that she had to endure all in one night. What made it even more upsetting was the fact that… it all came flying out of nowhere.

Her hands started to tremble as she recalled the recent attempt of possible rape from the two sadistic young men, who seemed to have enjoyed her suffering. Then out of nowhere, her crimson eyed knight in shining armor with messy raven hair came to her rescue. She smiled to herself at the thought of Natsume coming to save her.

Wait a minute… Natsume! She began to think seriously about her now current position.

At this very moment, she happened to be in her thought to be "ex-lover's" living room. She was seated on _his _couch while he was…*gulp*…taking a shower? Her eyes bulged wide as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Natsume…were they still an item? Did she really want to consider moving on, especially after everything that had just happened? Could she let herself love him again, dismissing all of his past actions? What should she do?

"What should I do now…?" Mikan thought aloud to herself.

"Do what?"

A sudden voice caused Mikan to snap out of her train of thoughts.

She looked up to see a wet looking Natsume standing in the doorway; dressed in nothing but a pair of dark black jeans that were sticking to his muscular torso-oh-so perfectly. He was casually leaning against the side of the doorway as the steam from his recent shower lingered around him. His messy raven hair was completely drenched, his wet bangs sticking to the side of his face. His built-packed chest was becoming the pure topic for Mikan's eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened in awe at the sudden appearance. Damn..! She had totally forgotten how incredibly and stunningly attractive Natsume always looked right after a quick shower. It had been so long since she had seen him looking so amazingly enticing. How his seductive crimson eyes could easily pull her in, that nostalgic cinnamon-wood scent, that Adonis-built body with a muscular chest and-

"Don't look," Mikan whispered to herself, her face flushing red as she looked away.

Natsume heard her loud and clear. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity; a small grin forming at his lips. "What did you mean just now, Mikan?" he asked, teasing her on purpose.

Mikan snorted in response. "Nothing. Just thinking…that's all."

"What about, if I might ask?"

Mikan closed her eyes refusing to look at him. "None of your business," she said blatantly.

Natsume studied her face for a minute. "That so?" he asked her. She said nothing, still refusing to look at him. Irritated by the sudden silent treatment, Natsume casually made his way over to the stubborn brunette, stopping short just a few inches away from her.

The slight swift of a breeze whipped his scent through the air, causing Mikan to stiffen on edge.

_Damn… He's wearing the Axe :Angels Will Fall Body Wash! _No woman could resist such a seductive scent! She clenched her teeth, trying desperately not to be phased by his erotic aroma. _Was he doing this on purpose?_

"Mikan... look at me."

Mikan still refused to comply. Her haughty attitude was beginning to annoy Natsume, eating at his own stubborn pride.

"Mikan" he said in a low whisper moving closer to her. "I'm warning you right now... Either you look at me, or I'll be forced to do something that you wouldn't like." At his sudden closeness, Mikan could practically feel her heart beating right through her chest. Even so, she still refused to respond to him.

Natsume clicked his tongue in frustration. "Alright then, little girl."

"Ah!" Mikan yelped in surprise as she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her up. Natsume easily draped her over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. "Na-Natsume! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

Natsume arched an eyebrow in response. "Fine," he complied. Making his way towards the main bedroom, Natsume dumped the aggravated brunette on top of the bed. Mikan glared at him in rage. Her death glare didn't seem to phase him at all. He simply responded with a coy grin.

She situated herself, turning her back to him as she crossed her arms in defiance. "I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Natsume snorted at her childish display. "You just did, idiot."

Mikan slighlty twitched, but still refused to turn around, keeping her stubborn silence to herself. Natsume sighed wearily. "Mikan," he started, "you don't have to talk to me. Hell, you don't even have to look at me. But, just listen…"

A few moments of silence passed between them. "Tsubasa," Natsume began, "he told me everything." Mikan flinched in response. "He told me all about that night from two months ago. There was… a lot of other things that he brought up as well. Mikan… he told me how he tried to force himself on you. Everything of what he told me… made me emotionally driven mad! I had a fight with him, literally wanting to _kill_ him for hurting you like that!"

Natsume closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "Once he told me the truth, I couldn't restrain myself after I started beating him. I blamed him for everything…Our break-up, our trust… All of it. But I-" He opened his crimson eyes having a forlorn and dismal glisten within them. "Mikan… He didn't deserve any of the blame, I can see that now. The one who deserves to be hated by you the most, without a doubt… is _**me**_."

Mikan kept silent. Tears started to form at her eyes. She listened to every word.

"Mikan… I wasn't there to protect you. Hell, I wasn't even there when you needed me to trust you. I hurt you Mikan. You were the one suffering most when I only foolishly added to your pain. I'm an ignorant fool…" He started to make his way towards her, slowly adding pressure among the springs of the bed. "I'm an ignorant fool, Mikan… But, I'm also an ignorant fool who wants you back."

With that said, Natsume used his strong arms to enwrap Mikan around her waist, slowly caging her against the inside of his chest. "Mikan," Natsume repeated.

Her back was still faced towards him as she sat motionless, unsure as how to respond. "…Natsume-"

"I want you back," Natsume cut her off.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, slowly nipping at her while suckling on her skin. He lost control. There was no greater bliss than to be able to be completely aroused by the woman in his arms.

"Mikan," his voice was completely lathered with seducing velvet. His breath tickled at her ear. "Mikan," he repeated, "I'll take you back no matter what."

It was getting harder and harder for Mikan to focus. She was being overwhelmed by his touch, his voice, damn… she was losing her mind by everything!

"Ah... Natsume.." She was beginning to give in.

"Take me back," Natsume whispered with authority. Mikan's tears were getting harder to hold back.

"And what if my heart refuses to take you back in?" she asked, losing concentration.

There was a long pause of silence as Natsume narrowed his eyes. He used his hand to cup the side of her face then slightly titled her jaw to the side, forcing her to look at him. Crimson red met her amber-filled gaze.

"Then I'll force my way back in," he said confidently.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. At that very moment, the trickling tears came falling fast upon her soft cheeks. There was no holding back now. Natsume started to plant soft kisses on the side of her face. "I'll force my way back in, Mikan," he said softly. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "And again." Another kiss upon her nose. "And again." Natsume kissed Mikan's lips with the utmost sincerity and passion.

Mikan moaned inside the kiss, unable to restrain herself any longer. She enwrapped her arms around his neck, tussling at his silky raven tresses; kissing him back with just as much force. Natsume seized the chance to slowly insert his tongue inside her mouth until she suddenly pulled back.

Natsume sighed in irritation. "What, now?"

Unable to hold back her emotions, Mikan started to cry. "I'm just…s-so happy, I'm sorry…I just…" she started to hiccup tears. Natsume smiled reassuringly and planted a sweet kiss at the top of her forehead.

"I told you right? I'll make you mine again… personally_**.**_"

Mikan continued to hiccup small breaths. "I…I-I just have..*sniff*"

"Mikan," Natsume said once more, tilting her chin upwards so that she was directly facing him. "That's enough. Do you want me to kiss you again just to make you shut up? Or..." He formed a coy smile. "Should I go ahead and make love to you endlessly?"

Mikan's eyes widened at the sudden question. "Na-Natsume! You perverted little-_mmf!_" Too late. Natsume didn't let her get another word in. He quickly took control of the situation, forcing a fiery kiss and stifling a moan as he assaulted her mouth. Mikan was hesitant at first, but quickly succumbed to his lustful kiss.

Natsume forced her to enwrap her slender legs tightly around his waist He held her neck in place, his tongue lapping at the swollen bite marks he had given her.

Mikan gasped in response. _Oh, _how she had missed this. He gave her another fiery kiss before pulling back, hovering over her small frame. He gazed upon her with so much love and passion behind his crimson eyes. Mikan could only stare back in a daze. He gave that same boyish grin as if teasing her.

"I'll take you back… this very moment… this very night." At that moment, Natsume began to ravish the beautiful woman beneath him all through the night.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

A sudden noise startled a very tired and agitated Natsume. He shifted in his sleep, careful enough not to wake the sleeping brunette in his arms. Natsume gave a disgruntled groan as he turned to the side of his bed-side table, picking up his cell phone. He gave a tired yawn, upset by the sudden wake up call.

_Who the hell decides to text me at this time in the morning? _

He squinted his eyes at the unfamiliar number, opening the message in the process. His eyes widened as he read the message:

From: 682-778-0099

**It's me. Misaki. We need to talk. Let's meet up.**

**-(Preview)-**

She sneered in disgust, fed up with his childish demeanor.

"**You need to clean up this mess. I certainly am not going to do it for you."**

"**Shit…I don't wanna hear this right now….I want to know why you have to go poking your nose around my business that clearly doesn't involve **_**you!"**_

**.**

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**This story is AMAZING! I never thought I'd get to see Hotaru dressed like that. She works in a nightclub.**

I totally agree! It was fun to make her seem more daring than she already is^^

**I love, love, love your story! This story is the best I've read in a long time, can't wait until you update.**

Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. Please look forward to more.

**.**

Misaki. Is. Back. Oooh...

**Thanks for reading! How about a review?^^ **

**~pinkpocket23**


	7. Scattered

**Disclaimer: **NoPe.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Don't leave me here with these tears  
>Come and kiss this pain away<br>I can't forget the day you left

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 7- Scattered**

**.**

Cotton-filled clouds spread amidst of a clear blue sky. The glistening rays of the sun seeped through, basking the bountiful lush of green grass with its luminous rays. Small chirps could be heard from a flock of birds as they were gathered together in the street. It was a beautiful, peaceful Friday morning.

_ZOOoom! _

Well… _nearly_ peaceful.

"Hotaru!" A hectic and handsome blonde was fixed on multitasking; driving and reasoning with his girlfriend all in one. "Please, don't try and reach out for the wheel again. You nearly caused me to run over those poor birds!"

His partner stared back at him with a nonchalant expression. She flipped the bangs of her raven tresses; her violet eyes had a frustrated glint behind their lukewarm façade.

"I wouldn't have to do it if you weren't driving so slow." Her voice was monotone and irritated as she spoke. "Your driving experience is pathetic. It's as if we're taking a long back road leading to the middle of no damn-where."

"But we're fixing to come up on the townhouses very soon." Ruka easily kept his composure while focusing on the road ahead of him. "I have the address memorized and everything. Piece of cake! 4051 Hunters Creek, zip code-"

"I _know _what his address is Ruka."

"Okay. So we have nothing to worry about then, right?" Ruka flashed a bright smile at his lover, his sky blue eyes shining with a brilliant radiance about them. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"You stop that right now Ruka," she warned. "You'd best refocus those baby blue pupils of yours back to the road, or else."

Ruka replied with a chuckling laugh. "So, now they're _"baby blue"_today,huh?"

"Hn…"

"Oh, look! We're here now."

Hotaru sighed. She used her hand to rumple her coal-black hair as if she were fed up with the obvious. "I can see that, idiot. Now hurry up and park so we can get this stupid thing over with."

Ruka gave a small grin in return. "Hotaru. Did you make sure to eat this morning? You know that your crankiness can get out of control. I even left two pieces of toast for you for breakfast. But knowing you…" He stressed with a lingering pause. "You probably didn't eat. Thus, the diva arrives."

"…Just park the damn car Ruka."

_Screech! _Nearing in the parking lot entrance, Ruka situated their Blue Ford Explorer in a nearby parking space.

Wasting no time to spare, Hotaru immediately stepped out of the car and began making her way up the stairs of their destination. Ruka followed close behind her.

"It's 4051, correct?" she asked him.

"I thought you said that _you_ knew what the address was."

"Ruka!"

"It's to your left, right there." Ruka pointed in said direction. They both came to a stop, facing the front door belonging to '4051.'

"He should be here," Hotaru said while giving a few hard knocks to the door.

There was a long silence. Then came the sound of shifting locks, the door slightly opening to reveal a very tired looking young man with ruffled jet black hair. He squinted his eyes at the pair before him as he stifled a yawn.

"Aaaagh…What the hell… Hotaru? Ruka, too?"

Ruka flashed a bright smile. "Good morn-"

"Tsubasa," Hotaru's voice cut in. "We're here to try and put some sense into your head. Just so you know, I'm not a morning person so I hope to get this thing dealt with quickly. Please try not to be unreasonable."

Tsubasa furrowed his brows with another yawn. "-The hell? What did you drive all the way over here for to talk about?" Hotaru gave a shrug of the shoulders. "Nothing in particular. Just wanted to give some friendly advice as your _friend, _in clearing up a small matter about a certain someone."

Tsubasa arched an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "And that someone is?"

"Misaki Harada." _**Bam! **_

The door was suddenly shut closed. There was a long awkward silence coming from the young woman.

"…"

Ruka stared back at her, a hint of worry on the expression of his face. "…Hotaru?"

Hotaru said nothing as she gave another few knocks to the front door. Naturally, the owner came to respond. Tsubasa opened the door half-way.

"Look, Hotaru I'm not gonna-"

_THOOM! _

There was no time in trying to get a word in. He was suddenly met with a hard _bang! _to the face from his front door. Tsubasa stumbled backwards; his back prone to the floor as he lay motionless.

Ruka gazed upon his poor and helpless friend with a sympathetic expression. "H-Hotaru…"

The aggravated young woman made her own self-entrance, narrowing her eyes at her victim. "Didn't I warn you not to be unreasonable? How _dare _you go and slam the door in front of the face of a guest. You've got a hell lot of guts."

Tsubasa groaned inwardly as he situated himself upright on the carpet floor. He glared up at the intruder, clearly pissed off. "What the hell do you want, Hotaru?" he spat out.

Hotaru retained her calm composure. "Were you even listening? I just told you my reason. Misaki Harada. Does that answer your question.?"

"I heard _that!_" Tsubasa jeered. "I want to know why you have to go poking your nose around my business that clearly doesn't involve _you. _What happens between me and Misaki is none of your business!"

Hotaru flinched in disgust. "When you go around trying to force your repulsively headstrong hormones on my best friend, _then _it starts to become _my _business."

Hearing the truth of his past crime, Tsubasa widened his eyes in horror. He was quick to hide it, looking off to the side as if in thought. "Shit… I don't wanna hear this right now."

"What happened with you that night at the nightclub, Tsubasa?"

"…Nothing."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "You're lying. You ran into Natsume that night, didn't you?"

"…"

"Let's get one thing straight," Hotaru sighed, crossing both arms over her chest. "Whatever happens between you and that foolish woman is your business, that's for sure. But don't you ever think about hurting Mikan again. I'll make your life a living hell, something that your stupid cousin could never think to do."

Tsubasa kept his silence. He remained seated on the floor, not uttering a word as he continued to receive a lecture from Hotaru.

"That idiot has enough to worry about. By the way, you must have ran into her that same night, am I correct? Because of a certain _someone_…"

She stopped short to shoot a small glare in Ruka's direction.

"…Things didn't turn out like I had planned. I would have preferred you to have joined the company of friends so that we could talk things over. Mikan was supposed to be there to simply keep Natsume's one-track mind in place, and then join in the later peace treaty. Sadly, that had to backfire as well."

Ruka's ears perked up, surprised by the moment of truth. "Hotaru…You mean that you had Mikan dressed in that uniform simply to entertain Natsume?"

"…I enjoy amusing myself every once in awhile. Continuing on."

Her face suddenly became serious. Any trace of sarcastic humor was gone. "Misaki is a foolish woman who wants nothing but the pleasures of lust, I can guarantee you that much Tsubasa. She prances around like a cat in heat, only ogling at the things that she sees valuable. How you came to love such a woman is something that I'll never know."

"Stop it! All of you just need to stop talking down on Misaki like that!" Tsubasa yelled in rage; his voice cracking with a slight yelp in the tone of his voice. "You don't know a damn thing about her! She may have some flaws to her but… but… She definitely has a reason for them. She definitely-"

"-That so? And just why do you think she left you then, huh, Tsubasa? What do you think was her true reason for leaving you?"

_Bing! _Right on the mark. Hotaru had struck a jackpot. It seemed like a red arrow had hit straight through Tsubasa's chest. His eyes widened in awe, a mix of pain and frustration evident on his face.

"That's… It's because…"

"If you think the reason is due to your lack of getting even with Natsume, then you're sadly mistaken. Though, Natsume does play a specific part."

Tsubasa twitched, narrowing a hard glare at Hotaru. "Shut the hell up! You don't know how much pain Misaki was in when she came crying to me! She was… She was…"

"A fool," Hotaru snorted out. "Do you really think Natsume would consider going after Misaki while he was _still_ in a relationship with Mikan?"

Tsubasa shot a menacing glare at Hotaru. Clearly, he wasn't at all happy in receiving side remarks about the woman he loved. "How the hell do you know all of this anyway, huh, Hotaru? What's your reason for making me feel like shit more than I already do?"

Hotaru clicked her tongue, arching an eyebrow as if the answer were solely obvious. "First answer: I have my many sources in getting things found out. Plus, Misaki just happens to be the typical slut for gossip. And to answer your second question…"

She paused for a moment, staring down at the distraught young man. "Honestly, it feels nice to make an idiot like you feel like crap for your stupid mistakes. You and your lover's lack of maturity are breaking bonds of the relationships that should not be faltered with. Take the relationship between you and your cousin for example."

Hotaru turned her back, slightly tilting her head to the side. "You'll receive a text to meet up later, though in the end it's your decision on what to do. You need to clean up this mess, I most certainly am not going to do it for you. But at the least, Mikan deserves an explanation about the weird turn of events."

She sighed, making her steps towards the door. "Come on, Ruka. We're leaving. And I'm driving this time."

Ruka followed close behind but made an effort to force a half smile towards his friend. "She's a bit cranky in the morning, sorry. Please take care of yourself, Tsubasa." He took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Tsubasa remained silent as the pair made their way out. He heaved a heavy sigh. Everything that Hotaru had just said seemed to add a sharp stinging pain of anguish within his chest.

He thought seriously about her words: _"What do you think was her true reason for leaving you?" _

He clenched his teeth. His fingers curled into the carpet as he cursed under his breath. "…Shit!"

**.**

"Oh! Look at him! He's so hot. Look, look!"

"I totally agree! Ah… I want a guy like that. Should we go talk to him?"

"Idiot. He's standing by the dressing room. Obviously, he's not single."

"…Aw. Really?"

The focus of attention was centered on a handsomely attractive young man with coal-black tresses and ruby-maroon eyes.

"But just check out his outfit! So hot!"

The stunning heart throb had on a black Cellar Mountain graphic tee, the latest popular trending of Abercrombie & Fitch. It was a perfect fit, sticking well enough to shape his muscular toned chest. He wore a pair of Rollins Skinny jeans along with a pair of black high tops. Epic.

Natsume leaned against the side of the wall, sighing in agitation. "Mikan," he groaned out tiredly. "How long are you going to stay in there, huh? I've had enough."

A small laugh came from behind the curtain. "Don't worry Natsume. I'm just putting my top back on. We can go."

Natsume arched an eyebrow in amusement. "…Really?"

The sudden shift from the curtain opened to the side, revealing a shocked brunette nearly half naked from the top.

"Natsume!" Mikan spurted out upset. Showing no remorse for his actions, Natsume simply grinned and attacked his lover, grabbing her by the waist. He enwrapped his arms around her as he buried his nose into the side of her neck.

"Polka dots?" he whispered teasingly into her ear. Mikan's face flushed a deep red.

"Pervert! You should've just let me finish putting my top back on. I can't believe you did that just to see my bra!"

Natsume chuckled darkly, delighted by the fact that he could make his girlfriend so flustered. "It's not like I haven't seen you were a bra before," he said nipping at her skin and suckled at her neck. He held her in place as she gasped, half turned on by her boyfriend's seductive actions. Mikan could feel his chest moving up and down as he laughed.

"Natsume… Ah…We're in a public area. We're in the _mall!_"

He wasn't at all in the mood for caring about "whereabouts." Natsume shrugged his shoulders, deepening the soft kisses that he planted on the side of Mikan's neck.

"So what? There happens to be a curtain here for a public place. A perfect spot for _privacy_." Mikan gasped as she felt his hand start to make it's way up towards her back. He started to undue the clasp to her bra, loving how she shuddered at his touch.

"Mikan…" Natsume suckled at her skin even more, leaving little marks in the folds of her skin. This man was getting out of control.

Mikan decided that she had to stop before she could give in any longer. One more seductive kiss from him and she would lose her sense of reason. Finding self control, she pried his arms away from her waist. She redid her bra, laughing at his displeased expression.

"You're pouting like a puppy," she laughed while smiling.

"Hn…" Natsume folded his arms in defiance.

"Okay," Mikan said, as she finished putting on her pink top. "I'll probably come back later on for the A&F skirt. Let's head over to another store."

"Mikan… let's go now." Natsume groaned. "I don't think I can stand wasting my time in another store. It's annoying."

Mikan slapped his arm playfully. "Stop being such a baby. Geez, were you always this way?"

Natsume frowned at the comment. "Mikan. I've always hated shopping sprees when it involves me _not _being able to stay in the same dressing room as my girlfriend."

Mikan sighed inwardly. She took his hand in hers. " Let's go. It'll be a lot of fun. We have the day together."

The couple walked out of the department, heading for another destination. For Mikan, nothing could be better. She was happily satisfied, her heart feeling like a flutter of butterflies as she walked with Natsume. So much had happened. There were hard times of distrust and disloyalty.

It was hard to overcome the pain of a break-up, kneeling on a carpet floor crying your heart out for someone who probably wouldn't come back. But…that was all in the past now. Mikan didn't have to worry about that anymore. She had gotten back what she wanted; walking hand in hand with the most attractive man who loved her just as much as she loved him. It was pure bliss.

_Vroom! vroom! _A sudden vibration from his side pocket caused Natsume to pull out his cell phone. New text message. He flipped open his phone, viewing the message as he furrowed his brows.

**From: **682-778-0099

**You're ignoring me I know it. Fine. I'll come see you.**

"_Ch… _The annoying slut…"

The brunette beside him cocked her head to the side. "Natsume? Did you say something?"

Natsume was quick to shut his phone placing it back into the ridge of his pocket. "No. Someone just keeps texting me. They've got the wrong number."

Mikan stared back at Natsume in confusion. "Wrong number? Who-" She stopped short at the sudden sound of SNSD: Run devil Run playing aloud from her phone. "Oh, hold on one sec." She pulled out her pink blackberry, eyes widening at the sight of a familiar number.

_Click! _"Hello? ...Hotaru? Oh, good morning! What was that…?" She furrowed her brows with a pout. "What do you mean I sound too cheerful?"

Natsume kept quiet, lost in his thoughts while staring at the ground. _That damn woman… Misaki… What the hell does she want with me?_

"Huh? I'm with Natsume right now. You want to do that at this time? Hotaru!"

Natsume focused his attention to Mikan. He stared at the woman he loved, thinking of how he could bring up the name of Misaki without blowing their relationship.

_If I tell her about Misaki and Tsubasa… How will she take that? Could she still trust me? If I tell her about the whole truth, will she still…Would she still want to be with me?"_

The brunette placed a hand on her hip, tapping her shoe. "Alright, alright. I get it. Man, way to ruin the mood Hotaru." _click! _Mikan closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Sorry Natsume, looks like our 'together time' will be put on hold. For some stupid reason, Hotaru told me that she wants me to go straight to StarBucks. She says that she needs my help with looking at a few items that she bought online… Seriously…Why right now?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Natsume formed a small grin. "You should go then. She probably said something about threatening you if you didn't show up."

_Good…I can hold this off a bit longer. I'm not sure how to tell her just yet…_

Mikan flashed a warm smile at Natsume. "So you'll hang out here a bit until I get back?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'll just get a bite to eat until you get back. Promise. I won't go anywhere else."

She smiled and placed a lingering sweet kiss upon his lips. "It really shouldn't take long. Be back soon!"

With that said, Mikan took her leave. Natsume only watched her retreat; a small frown placed on his face. He opened his phone to glance down at the message once more.

_Damn… This needs to stop._

**.**

_Ding! _

The sound of the door chimed opened as a cheerful brunette made her way in. She stared among the crowd of people seated among the chairs in the café.

Her eyes widened in recognition at the familiar sight of a handsome young man with blonde hair seated next to a raven haired woman with a stoic expression.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan greeted her two friends with a bright smile. "Morning!"

Hotaru sneered, clearly not happy with the 'morning ray of sunshine.' "I thought I told you that it was too early for that Mikan," she drawled in irritation.

Ruka chuckled lightly. "You know how she is in the mornings, Sakura. Anyway, we're very glad you could join us."

Mikan smiled in return. "Yes! But… Hotaru." She began studying their small table, set with nothing but the two tall cups of frappuccino and the side dishes placed with bagels. "Where are all the things that you bought online? You made it sound like you bought a new taser gun or something. Though, I still don't get why the hell you need such a-"

"That was a lie, obviously" Hotaru interjected flatly. "Simple. I just needed to have a chat with you. That's all, nothing more."

"…Say what?" Mikan asked in disbelief. She took in a breath. "Hotaru… You mean you made me come all the way over here just to have a stupid 'talk?' Do you realize what you had just interrupted me from doing a while back! I was with Natsume! We were out on a couple stroll mall and everything, *gasps.* And he's currently at the mall waiting for me to come back! There could be prissy sluts of all kinds just leaking around him, probably thinking that he's single. Oh, no! I have to go now. I have to-"

_Plop!_An empty coffee cup was thrown at Mikan's head.

"Stop your stupid whining," Hotaru grunted, furrowing her brows. "I just told you that it's too early for all of that. This talk is a lot more important than your damn couple affairs. It won't damage your relationship." She looked off to the side, musing to herself. "Although… I'm not sure how it will hold up for what you're about to hear."

Mikan gazed up at Hotaru. She regained her calm composure as she situated herself in her chair. "What do you mean, Hotaru? Is there something that you guys wanted to tell me?"

"Well," Ruka started, "I'm not one to actually bring about things that should be discussed between you and Natsume… But, well... you see-"

"-Oh, cut the crap." Hotaru retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Mikan. How much do you know about Misaki Harada?"

At the mention of the familiar name, Mikan raised her eyebrows. She tipped her chin upwards as if thinking. "Misaki? Hmm… I thought that she was in a relationship with Tsubasa back then. But… I haven't really heard much from her. I think she left him for some reason."

Hotaru stared at Mikan with a skeptical expression. "And just what do you think would be her reason for leaving him? Any thoughts?"

Mikan shrugged. "It's not really of my business, I guess. Maybe she just got tired of him?"

Hotaru laughed haughtily. "Her getting '_tired_' of him is an understatement. Though… I don't doubt that reason either." She looked at Mikan with a serious look. "Mikan, I think you should hear the truth. Something happened between Natsume and Misaki. Something that made her and Tsubasa literally unofficial. Being the idiot that you are, I guess it's only natural for you to be left out."

Something inside of Mikan's chest made her feel uneasy. The mention of Misaki and Natsume already didn't sound too likeable to Mikan's ears.

Her heart skipped a beat for a brief second.

…_What truth?_

**-(Preview)-**

He took his seat at the table, a gloom expression plastered on his face.

"**You hate me… don't you?"**

A familiar face stood before him.

"**You alone today, stranger?"**

His eyes widened in awe. It couldn't be! _…Damn! _

**.**

**Special thanks to: **Meocaroba, MEOWsasha, Miss Kuro Neko,SakuraPetals13,Damaged Angel Wings, Daniella, Keyheart, Teru Hime, Xx darkness-angel xX, XxpuffpuffxX, Ninja Unicorn, Claerine, TwoNEOne, AliCia, and (of course) many other reviewers and silent readers.

You guys all rock! Seriously-literally. Your support is beyond coolio.

**.**

Mikan will hear the truth. What's to become of this...

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, if you have the time^^**

**~pinkpocket23**


	8. Scattered: Part II

**Disclaimer: **The story is mine. The characters and song, however, are not. (sulks)

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Don't leave me in all this pain  
>Don't leave me out in the rain<br>Bring back the nights when I held you beside me 

**Toni Braxton-**Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 8- Scattered: Part II**

**.**

The bring up of news can be a funny thing; whether it be good or bad. Its topic could put a stop to the heart in less than a second. Feelings of overwhelmed joy could flutter about in your chest. Or the pain of an unheard tragedy could deepen your heart with sorrow.

It was a strange thing, whatever the situation. But in Mikan's, case… The news that she was gradually awaiting was making her feel beyond the emotion of anxiety. It was stirring!

Mikan sat still in her chair, her palms clenched together upon the table. Her thoughts started to rummage around, refusing to be at rest or peace. It took just about everything of her to simply keep still. Her eyes were desperately searching answers as she looked at her best friend.

"What truth, Hotaru?" she asked, unsure as if she was ready to embrace it. "What truth do you mean…?"

Hotaru stared at her friend in silence. She folded her arms in a calm manner as she spoke. "Misaki Harada is someone of whom you're familiar with, right Mikan? You should already know of her personality traits, and what kind of a deceiving woman she can be."

"Well," Mikan started. "Misaki and I didn't really talk much… She was usually around Tsubasa a lot, so I would see her whenever I was with him actually." She started to fiddle around with a fork, deep in thought as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "Misaki hasn't had a share for a fair life…now that I start to think about it. She would always smile around me and Natsume whenever we saw her but…I could tell that she wasn't really happy at times."

"I wouldn't go and pity her just yet, Mikan," Hotaru sighed as she tried to gather her words. "That woman… doesn't give a damn about making hell for someone else. She's a selfish and inconsiderate slut that only wants to grab hold of the things that she desires."

Hearing such horrible comments about another friend was a little insulting to Mikan's liking. She raised her eyebrows; surprised to hear bad insults spurring from Hotaru's mouth. "Hotaru! Do you have to sound so straightforward about her?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. Her monotone voice spoke in an uncaring manner, not at all concerned about the feelings of others. "Naturally, I speak my mind. I don't see a problem in talking about a woman who struts the streets with a different man each week. She's a woman with no morals. That's all."

"Still, you shouldn't say things so easily like that Hotaru." Mikan was still wanting to defend Misaki's reputation. "I know we don't know her that well, and that she does have a bad past… But even so, she's had her share of bad memories too."

Her hazel eyes saddened a little, remorse and pity within them. "Misaki was raised in a home where she was assaulted many times. She was kind enough to open up such a horrible past to me, and we were strangers then… She doesn't have the best experiences with men, especially when it comes to a thing called love."

Unable to hold back his say, Ruka decided to interject. "Sakura's right, Hotaru." He tried to sound reassuring, worried about how his girlfriend could naturally start to run at the mouth without the regards for others. "Misaki isn't the most trusting of people. Even so, she still is a person with feelings."

"Ha," Hotaru scoffed. "It's amazing how you two can find so much pity for a person who has a heart of ice. And you call _me _the 'Dragon Lady.'" She turned her attention to Mikan. "So if she had such a 'bad experience' with men, do you think that her experience was also bad with Tsubasa? Have you thought of why she and him are no longer an item… Have you considered why he forced himself on you back then, Mikan?"

At the sudden topic, Mikan widened her eyes. She looked away, a little hesitant to acknowledge the question that definitely _did_ make sense. "That… I-I don't know the reason."

Fed up with 'playing around the corner,' Hotaru finally got straight to the point. "It's because she was after something, Mikan. Something that only _you _had. When she couldn't get what she wanted, she turned to Tsubasa for help." She narrowed her eyes. "That foolish man went and hurt you because of a made up lie spun by Misaki. Because she couldn't have Natsume, she lied about assault of rape and had Tsubasa come after _**you**_…"

Ruka's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Hotaru was willing to be so straightforward so quickly. "Hotaru…"

"She has to know, Ruka. If you baby her too much then she'll end up groveling on her knees again…I don't want to see that."

Ruka kept his silence. It was hard for him to reframe from responding; but he knew that Hotaru was right. "But…still, you-"

_Ting! _The sound of a fork was heard as it dropped to the floor.

Mikan sat still, emotionless and quiet. Her hold to her fork was let loose, having it stumble to the ground. The churn inside of her stomach was binding inside like an unkempt bundle of rope, becoming tighter and tighter. It couldn't be true…!

"Wh-what?" Her voice came out in a low whisper, scared and fragile. "What did you just s-say…Hotaru?"

A heavy sigh left from Hotaru's lips. Even for someone like her, this wasn't something that could be said so easily.

"Mikan… Misaki is not the most pure of women. Unlike you, she doesn't have the mentality to differ between a friend or foe. She wasn't blessed with such kindness like yours." She reached out to grasp both of Mikan's hands, holding onto them tightly. "Because of a stupid thing called 'lust,' she went after Natsume. When Natsume refused her, she took that rejection as an insult. She told Tsubasa that he had raped her, and cunningly used her ways to have Tsubasa get back at him by coming after you. You became the poor victim for this stupid mess. Ever since then, Misaki had left Tsubasa, discarding him like another one of her broken toys. She was a fool, Mikan."

There was a long moment of silence as she spoke. Mikan could feel the tears coming on, but she refused to let loose. She had constantly cried her heart out over the pain of her lover, over small things that didn't make sense, and over her own weakness. There was no way she could let those tears fall again after finally making a big step. Her hold tightened on Hotaru's. She looked into the eyes of her friend; unsure, scared, and confused.

"Natsume… Natsume never told me this…"

"He probably didn't know how." Hotaru said with reassurance. "That idiot was probably too afraid to lose you… Though, that's still no excuse for keeping it to himself."

Worried about the turn of events, Ruka decided to intervene. "We're sorry that you had to find out this way, Sakura. Believe me, I would much rather have Natsume tell you himself but…Heh, you know Hotaru. You're her friend so I don't have a say." His eyes deepened with seriousness. "Although, we did play a small part by having someone else come to talk with you as well."

Ruka shifted his attention to look up. He waved his hand in the air as if motioning for someone to come over.

Mikan slowly turned her head to see a familiar figure making his way towards the table. A young man with jet black hair and blue eyes was motioned over by Ruka. His hands were inside the ridges of his pockets as he neared closer. Hotaru stared at him in petulance.

"Good. So you decided to come after all. We've done our part here, so _you_ should finish cleaning up." She turned her attention to Mikan with a half smile. "At least try not to give him a hard time. Even an idiot like him has his faults."

Hotaru arose from the table with Ruka joining her. They both smiled, waving good-bye as they took their leave.

Tsubasa gradually made his way towards the table. Mikan kept still, a little past the feeling of being nervous; but decided to keep her position.

She was quiet and cautious as she stared at the young man. He took his seat at the table, a gloom expression plastered on his face. They both said nothing as they continued looking at each other in silence. Each one too afraid to make a start for conversation.

Tsubasa tried to force a small smile. "You hate me…don't you?"

Unable to control the odd sensation of happiness within her chest, Mikan forced a smile as well.

_He __**would**__ say something like that…_

"How could I ever hate you?" she said with another reassuring smile.

Hearing such words of familiar friendship caused an eruption of relief and happiness inside of Tsubasa. He released his tense shoulders with a heavy sigh, his head dropping low as if with a bow. So long… He had waited so very long to hear those words with a hint of forgiveness to them.

He raised his head again, smiling fully at the brunette. "Mikan…I'm… That is…well. I'm so very sor-"

"It's alright, Tsubasa" Mikan reassured him. "I know what you want to say. Hotaru and Ruka told me everything. I've already forgiven you." She used her hand to enwrap his; holding his grasp tightly. "It took a long while for us to come this way, didn't it? It wasn't easy…"

Tsubasa laughed huskily. "The hell it wasn't," he said with a small grin. "It was hard to come here and face you again. Actually, I was afraid that you would storm off while cussing me off. I'm happy that I can get to talk to you again, really."

His eyes smoldered with a hint of seriousness to them. "So… how much did you really hear?"

"Well," Mikan began. "I've heard a lot, actually." She laughed a little to herself while ruffling the head of her auburn hair. "I, um… I know the whole truth as to why you did what you did way back then."

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Well, like hell I'm not going to say that it's all okay. But… From what I heard about Misaki… I guess I can't put the full blame on your actions completely."

As weird as it was for Mikan to embrace forgiveness, she just couldn't find it in her heart to seriously have hate for Tsubasa. He was in a way, very much like the brother she never had. She loved him.

A few moments of silence passed as Mikan tried to gather her words. She inhaled deeply, trying to start off with her sentence.

"Tsubasa…What… Why did you and Misaki break up?"

Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sudden question, but he was quick to hide it. He started to fiddle around with an empty coffee cup, pretending to be infatuated with it. A small laugh came from him as he forced himself to look back up at Mikan.

"She… She said that I was-useless… if you can say that. Ah…" He started to ruffle his jet black hair, nervous as to how to continue speaking. "Because I couldn't finish… our little 'episode' from back then… Misaki said I was useless and that I didn't love her." His brows furrowed together, deeply frustrated. "But that was a lie! I truly loved her. She knew that! She… still knows... maybe."

Tsubasa curled his fingers inside of his fists. He inhaled deeply, not really wanting to continue. "Mikan," he started slowly, almost whispering. "I know what I did was wrong… I know that. I was a fool to even consent to Misaki's wishes. But… if only you could see… If only you saw how terrified she was when she came to me that night, then maybe you would know!"

Mikan stared back at Tsubasa retaining her composure. "You mean… about Natsume having raped Misaki?"

"Yes…!" Tsubasa's voice came out in a small yelp, fragile with a hint of frustration. "So… I couldn't get revenge for her. And… she decided to leave me because of that."

"Tsubasa… You don't honestly believe that Natsume would do such a thing. Do you?" The young man lowered his head as if in submission. He clenched and un-clenched his fists as if thinking. "I… I don't know. I don't know what to think… about him, or Misaki. I just don't know."

He looked upon his friend; his eyes having a dismal and forlorn glisten within them. "Mikan… I can remember it so easily."

Mikan kept her silence. "Go on," she said.

Tsubasa nodded as he continued.

"I was home one night when suddenly, the sound of banging knocks came at my door. I opened it up to see Misaki, running to my arms and pulling at my shirt in a desperate manner. She was screaming and terribly frightened. Her hair was disheveled like she had been in a fight. Her spaghetti strap top was nearly torn loose, the whole thing looking like someone had forcefully stripped her down.

She wasn't even wearing shoes when she came to me that night… Her entire appearance was so… disoriented and… completely messed up, you know? She sobbed her heart out to me, wrapping her hands clenching tightly to my shirt, her face buried into my chest. Misaki told me that she had met up with Natsume at his place. Supposedly, he had something that he wanted to give me, and asked if Misaki could do it for him instead. Then….that awful incident occurred… Natsume forced himself on her!"

All of Tsubasa's words came out in a heartbreaking cry. He buried his face inside the palm of his hand while the other started to pull at his already disheveled hair. Tsubasa clenched his teeth, trying to restrain his tears. "Mikan…! She had so much hurt and torture to her eyes. Could she really have been lying to me? Did she?"

Mikan pulled both of his hands together, entwining them with hers. "Tsubasa…"

"Shit! I just…I don't even know, hell! I love my cousin, I know that he wouldn't do such a thing. He couldn't have done such a thing if he was still in a relationship with you. I can think that far through…even so I-"

"Tsubasa," Mikan cut in, desperate to get her word in. "It hurts, I know. I've been there too many times already. The pain of heartbreak from someone that you love, the disloyalty and bitter confusion stemming from all around your soul. It's pure hell, I know that."

She stared at Tsubasa with a serious and empathetic expression. "Even so," she started slowly. "I will have trust for the one that I love. We had our share of heartache together because of miscommunication. Misunderstandings and a wall of deceit is a terrible thing. But, I trust and love Natsume. We both had to learn that from each other the hard way. I don't want something like that to happen again. Do you understand me, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa could only stare back in silence. His hold tightened as if he were clinging on to dear life, itself. "Then what should _I _do, Mikan?" he asked desperately. "What the hell do I need to do?"

Closing her eyes, Mikan pondered in thought trying to fish out an answer. She opened her hazel eyes, finally coming to a suitable consensus. As she held on tight to Tsubasa's hands, she formed a bright smile.

"Start over. Simple as that."

"Wha-…Huh?"

"Start over," Mikan repeated. "Natsume is your cousin, family even. You are just like my dear brother Tsubasa. You both deserve to have your happy ending as far as family matters are concerned. I'm more than positive that Natsume feels the same way. He has a heart of ice to hide his feelings.." She laughed to herself. "But I think that it's pretty obvious where his true feelings lie. So talk things over with him. Give it another shot. Do it for me, for you, and… for Misaki."

Tsubasa hitched a breath of air at the thought. "…Start over?"

Mikan nodded. "Do you still love Misaki?"

"Of course!" Tsubasa answered immediately. "I know that she isn't the most pure of women but… She's pure in my eyes."

"There you have it. Start over, starting with Natsume first. Then see how far you can go with Misaki. I'm sure this will all work out…somehow." Mikan looked away, as if in thought. "For Misaki to accuse Natsume of rape… That's something that I need to find out for myself, as well. But…" She forced a small smile. "I should find the answer when I come face to face with her on my own. I'm going to talk to Natsume about this matter as well."

"Mikan…" Tsubasa was astonished, taken aback by the vast amount of kindness he was receiving. He chuckled lightly to himself. "You really are one amazing woman… Natsume has a lot to deal with, huh?"

Mikan playfully slapped his hand. "Shut up. That's not what you need to be worried about." She gave another reassuring smile. "You can do this can't you, Tsubasa?"

It took a good while for Tsubasa to find his courage. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah," He then opened his eyes with a new found confidence; smiling with his own bright smile. "I guess I can…"

**.**

"Wow, that guy is drop dead gorgeous!"

"Isn't he? Hey, do you think that he's single?"

"Nah, a guy like that? Get outta here. He has to be taken."

A small sigh left from a frustrated Natsume. He sat alone in the food court, ignoring all the ogling eyes coming from the stares of girls everywhere.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he sat still in his chair, analyzing the annoying text that he had reciveed earlier.

_This damn woman keeps hassling me. Shit… What should I do? _

He closed his phone shut tight. Just when he thought that everything was finally being glued together… it seemed like all the pieces had to go and scatter about all over again. It was becoming hard to bear. The thought of him meeting up with Misaki didn't sit well with him at all. Could things get any worse?

"You alone today, stranger?"

Natsume shifted his attention to the sudden voice. He looked up, not happy with the sight. His eyes widened in awe.

It couldn't be! _…Damn! _

A familiar face stood before him. Her carmine pink hair was something that could not be missed when it came to remembering faces. Misaki Harada stood before Natsume, arms folded behind her back as she flashed a warm smile.

**-(Preview)-**

"**It's nice to see you too, Natsume"**

"**What do I have to do…What the hell do you want me to do?"**

She simply stared back at him; confidence and hope within her hazel eyes.

"**I trust you, Natsume. Please know that. I trust and love you…"**

Finally, coming to a decision he pulled out his cell phone.

_Sorry, Mikan… I've made up my own mind about this._

_**.**_

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**...I want the next chapter! The story is awesome! *sigh* u only updated this yesterday, huh? *pounds table with fists* hurry up hurry up hurry up! **

Yes ma'am! I am on it, promise^^ Hope you didn't wait long for chapter 8 lol.

**This is a GREAT and AMAZING story. hope you continue this until the end**. **By the way, can i ask you? how many chapters will you make for this fic?**

Thank you so much! Don't worry, once I start something I finish it. How long, you ask? Mmm…I talk a lot especially in writing… so it should be long^^

**The start. Don't let me down.**

I literally had to l.o.l. at this. At first I was like "What the hell?" But, I love the hint of seriousness in this text. Hope I didn't fail you!

**.**

Misaki arrived on the scene, and now Mikan found out the truth. Here it goes...

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review^^**

**~Pinkpocket23**


	9. Scattered: Part III

**Disclaimer: **If only life were that good... I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Time is so unkind  
>And life is so cruel without you here beside me<p>

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 9- Scattered: Part III**

**.**

Misaki Harada stood before Natsume, arms folded behind her back as she flashed a warm smile.

His eyes opened wide. He had to be hallucinating… He just had to be. Damn…!

Natsume abruptly stood up; his eyes were guarded with an intensive glare. The woman popped up out of the middle of no damn where-like that of a ghost. He was by no means ready to take on her presence after all of the crap that he had just gone through.

"What the hell are you doing here…!" His voice came out in a low whisper but just loud enough for his anger to seep through.

The pink-haired woman easily kept her composure, keeping her taunting smile glued to her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Natsume."

"I said what the hell are you doing here!" Natsume practically yelled out with rage, nearly drawing all eyes upon him and his displayed outburst.

The woman simply crossed her arms. She remained as calm as possible. "I came to see you Natsume. What else? You were ignoring me, so I made a turn of events. It's not hard to find a guy with raven black hair and red eyes you know?"

"Stop screwing with me! Why do you have my number? How did you get it?"

Misaki giggled playfully. "Simple. I just keep in contact with those who had contact with you. It wasn't that complicated actually."

Her smile turned into a wide grin. "What? Don't like seeing my face? I'm _delighted _to see you."

That was it! Sick of playing mind games, Natsume grabbed Misaki by the arm forcefully pulling her out of the food court with him. He made his way outside the entrance and stopped short in a nearby alleyway. Throwing her against the brick wall, he immediately caged her in, closing up what little space they had. She wasn't phased at all by his intimidating aura. Her grin grew wide with amusement. Natsume narrowed his eyes, disgusted by her presence.

"You… What the hell do you want with me…you damn-"

"I told you," Misaki quickly interjected. "I always get what I want Natsume. Don't you get that yet?"

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Natsume fervently moved himself away. It was hard to remain a proper 'gentleman'-what with restraining himself from hitting a woman. He started to tussle his already messy raven hair. Damn, this day was getting worse…

Misaki snorted in disbelief. "Honestly… You could've just agreed to meet up with me and we wouldn't have to have this sort of reunion."

Natsume ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth as he sighed. "Why do you try so hard for something that you can't have?"

"That's just it…You refused me so I wanted to get even. Really, your stubborn personality makes it hard to crack you open. But I _will_have you." She took one step forward. Her eyes pierced right through his. "I'll make you take me, Natsume."

"Stupid wench," Natsume spat out. "You already have someone. Tsubasa-"

"Is no longer my problem. I want _**you,**_ Natsume." It was then that her eyes started to phase with a dark glint of anger hidden behind a substance of lust. "And I'll make you want me too…"

Without warning, she forced herself upon him-her hands clenching tightly to his shirt. She forced a kiss against his lips, sticking fervently to his like that of glue.

Natsume. Was. Awestruck... He couldn't believe that she was trying to seduce him…_again! _

Misaki used her hands to push against his chest. Her force caused him to back up, forcefully being pushed against the brick wall. The kiss seemed to increase as she enticed it more. She made the next move by seeping her tongue through his mouth.

Completely perplexed by the action, Natsume widened his eyes.

_This has to stop…!_

Desperate to get away from her, Natsume tried his best to pry her hands away from his shirt. No good. His tight hold to her wrists only seemed to make her cling even more. The more he tried to get away, the more willing she was to keep him in line.

"Natsume…" Misaki gasped out his name.

"Ah..." Natsume hitched a breath of air from the break of the kiss.

He felt one of her hands gradually slide its way underneath his shirt. It started to ghost over his muscular chest, leaving an aroused sensation upon him. He felt disgusted yet oddly turned on at the same time. Damn his stupid hormones!

Seeing as how she had an affect on him, Misaki went for the next move. She moved her lips to his strong neck, suckling at his skin as she continued to moan his name. "Natsume… You want this, I know it. You want it just as bad as I do…"

It was getting harder and harder for Natsume to keep his focus. Damn... The woman really knew what she was doing. Her creamy thighs weren't making it any easier.

Misaki used her other free hand to firmly place his on the top of her thigh. She forced him to wrap it against the side of his waist, clinging to him in desperation. Then, with pure seduction, she began to kiss down from his throat. She nipped at his skin, loving how he shuddered in delight from her touch.

"Natsume," she whispered out his name again. "You can take this, you know? All you have to do is comply." Her hot breath tickled at the side of his ear.

Natsume was losing control. His crimson eyes closed then fluttered open, a glaze-filled lust lingering within them. It was getting hard to bear!

"Stop this…" he whispered lowly in a pleading manner.

Misaki only seemed to be amused by this. She chuckled lightly.

"I can't stop, Natsume. And I won't stop." She smiled inside the ridge of his neck. "You're a man. And all men are attracted to lust."

Using all of her womanly charm, Misaki used her hands to hold his face, forcing a fiery kiss with all of her strength. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Natsume found himself responding to her. He stifled an unwanted moan as he kissed her back with just as much force. His lips traveled down to the side of her neck, nipping at her soft skin.

Misaki happily complied, letting him gain all the space that he desired.

"Natsume..." She breathed out his name huskily.

Suddenly, right then and there, Natsume found a glint of light within himself. Thoughts of a certain brunette started to appear before him. Her sad smile, her honey brown eyes lost without their ray of sunshine… The pain and hurt in her voice when she had cried with a broken heart.

Once again, he remembered those same words, haunting him in the back of his mind: _All I ever did was love you Natsume…_

Coming back to realization, he opened his crimson eyes, finally aware of what was happening. "Damn…!"

Natsume immediately pried Misaki's legs from off of his waist and forcefully shoved her away. He glared at her, hatred and disgust evident within his ruby-filled eyes. "You stupid wench!"

Misaki laughed mockingly. It amused her to see Natsume so flustered.

"Again, Natsume. Do it again!" she laughed haughtily. "That was so hilarious. Ha! I knew it was only a matter of time until you would lust after me."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsume yelled, clearly pissed off. "You damn slut…You forced yourself on me again!"

The crafty young woman simply shrugged. A smug grin was placed on her face. "That doesn't change the fact that you kissed me back, Natsume." She walked over to him, letting her index finger slowly trace over his toned chest. "You _cheated _Natsume… Again."

His eyes grew wide with anger. He made an attempt to grab a hold of her wrists, locking them tightly into his hands. "I did no such thing, you filthy slut!"

Misaki didn't even so much as flinch back from his rage. "It's not such a big deal," she replied nonchalant. "You've already done it before, haven't you? It happens. There's no such thing as a 'pure' relationship." Another wry smile crept upon her face. "Especially for an attractively handsome young playboy such as yourself. Mikan should've known better."

Natsume could feel his blood boiling. "Don't talk as if you know so much! I love Mikan more than anything!"

"That so?" Misaki said with a click of her tongue. "Then why did you go so far as to kiss more than one woman? Didn't you cheat on her before? There's no harm in having done it again."

"Mikan is different from you," Natsume sneered. "She doesn't go around giving her body to random men so freely. Unlike you, she has a lot more class. Ch... Not to mention better looking."

Hearing such a blatant comment so easily said only seemed to anger Misaki. She tensed, slightly flinching back from the hurtful words. "That so?" Her lips then curved into a crooked grin. "Then does little 'pure' and 'innocent' Mikan know how her lover stooped so low, just to get a woman with no class like me?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "You…"

Misaki instantly freed her wrists from Natsume's grasp. She gave a mocking grin as she continued to toy with his emotions. "I bet that she still has yet to hear the truth, Natsume. Does she even know that her lover tried to _rape_ one of her own friends?"

Hearing the words spill freely from Misaki's lips, Natsume tried to grab a hold to her once again. She easily dodged his reach.

Her eyes glistened with amusement. "Did you know? Mikan and I are like two childhood friends-with a _'cross my heart hope to die relationship_.' I told her all about my past once before. That girl practically adores me."

She spoke in a teasing manner; pretending to have a hint of sadness to her voice. "It wouldn't be so hard to assume that you would do such a horrible thing to her best friend. A very poor and helpless friend who Mikan trusts so much."

"The hell it would!" Natsume exclaimed. "She trusts me more than she would ever trust you!"

"Oh?" Misaki challenged. "Do you honestly think that she would consider trusting someone who had repeatedly broken her heart so many times? Trust someone who couldn't even trust her back when she needed him the most? Come on now, Natsume."Another wry grin played at her lips. "Even Mikan isn't so much as a fool not to consider your playboy character. She would easily believe that your lustful intentions took over for another woman. Just because the two of you are back together doesn't mean that there still isn't a wall blocking your sense of loyalty. All relationships go downhill like that."

There wasn't anything worse than hearing the words of truth…especially from someone so disgustingly low. Natsume stood still; speechless, without words. Even he knew that Misaki was right.

For so long he had kept the secret of their sensual encounter closed off from his lover. It would be impossible to try and tell Mikan what had happened so long ago while they were still in a relationship. There was no way that she would believe his side of the story. He had hurt her once before… could she easily believe his words?

Seeing as she had gotten her point across, Misaki gave a small sigh; turning her back with the fold of her hands. "So, I guess that's it then. Maybe I should give Mikan a call. She would just _love_ to hear from an old friend, don't you think?" She started to walk off, but was stopped short.

Snapping back from his thoughts, Natsume reached out towards her arm. He simply held onto her, standing emotionally still as if he were hypnotized by some sort of spell. His voice came out in a low whisper; full of desperation and frustration.

"What do you want me to do… What the hell do you want me to do?"

Slightly tilting her head, Misaki turned to look at him. A sly grin played upon her lips. "Simple. I want you to give me one thing." She turned around fully, letting the palm of her hand cup the side of his face.

"Those seductive crimson eyes… Your breathtaking arms encaging me inside of them… That cynical and uncaring attitude…" Misaki slowly inched her face closer to his. "Your whole being…I want you to give it all to me. Only for me…" She whispered, her words seductive and cunning.

Natsume clenched his teeth, closing his eyes shut tight. "I can't give you that…!"

"Why not?"

"Shit…" Natsume released his hold to Misaki's arm. He ruffled his hair, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. "You don't even care for me, Misaki! Damn! You only want lust, there's nothing more than that." He found himself forcefully grabbing her by the arms and shaking her like a mad man. "What the hell do you want from me!" He sounded so desperate with his rage overflowing about him.

Misaki smiled playfully. "I told you already, didn't I Natsume? You didn't want me. So now…I'm going to _take _you by force. I'll take you as mine, and do with you as how I please. Call me selfish. Call me a bitch. But that's how I play the game. And you're my new 'catch.'"

The raven haired young man was once again, speechless. He couldn't believe her selfish demands. She was willing to stoop so low as to damage a relationship just for the gains of her own. After everything was said and done, Misaki released herself from Natsume's hold. She gave another teasing smile as she started to take her leave.

"I want you to contact me by tonight Natsume…personally." Her face suddenly turned serious. "Oh, and by the way," she warned, "don't try and 'run' away from this. If you try to play unfair, then I'll turn into something far worse than just the 'bad guy.' I'll come after Mikan again…You do remember that little fling with Tsubasa, don't you?"

Natsume's eyes widened. "Bitch… You wouldn't…"

Misaki laughed haughtily. "Oh, I _**would. **_Tsubasa was useless but don't think that he's the only man I can tame around these streets." She turned off, making her way towards another direction. "Remember, Natsume" she called. "I want contact by tonight. Don't keep me waiting baby." She waved her hand in the air mockingly, leaving a bitter sense of hatred for Natsume to engulf.

He stood still, left emotionally scarred by her afflicting words. His fists were clenched tightly together. What the hell was happening? How could he get his way out of this one?

"Damn..."

**.**

_Shoom!_A red Volvo sped its way down the side of the street.

Mikan playfully let the side of her hand linger out of her car door window, loving the feel of the mid-afternoon air. The afternoon sky was a beautiful pastel shade of lavender-pink and sherbet orange. It seemed to bring a sense of tranquility within her thoughts.

Her day took a toll on her far more than she thought it would. She had only expected to take a loving couple stroll along with her lover. However, the turn of events changed after she had met up with a familiar face. Her long chat with Tsubasa was something that she definitely was not expecting. So many things had been brought up.

A fire was silently beginning to stir within her heart. The thought of Misaki's accusation of rape towards Natsume had unconsciously left tormenting scars inside of her. She knew that she should at least be angry with him for not telling her something so important… But, at the same time…she knew that wasn't the right step to take. Even so, there had to be a way to talk to him about it.

She pulled her car into the mall parking lot. Her eyes widened in recognition at a young man with raven hair. He was sitting alone on a bench; his face buried within the palms of his hands in forlorn. She slowly eased her car to the side of the curb. A few honks from the horn caused Natsume to look up in surprise.

He was quick to hide his dismal expression, switching to a half grin. Natsume made his way over to the car, opening the door to the passenger's side as he slid his way in. Mikan flashed a bright smile in his direction. "Hey!"

Natsume tried to give an enthusiastic smile. "Hey…"

"What the hell Natsume?" the brunette chuckled playfully. "That's no way to greet your girlfriend."

Natsume was about to say something, but Mikan cut him off. "I'm just joking." She flashed another bright smile. "Let's head back over to your place, hm?"

The long drive to Natsume's apartment was a quiet one. Mikan tried to calm her mind with the help of the radio, but it did no good. Seeing Natsume look so lost, looking off to another direction only added problems to her already distracted thoughts. She parked the car in a nearby parking space. The couple both got out of the car and silently made their way up the stairs.

Natsume flicked the lights on as they entered his apartment. He then turned to the brunette, looking desperate, as if he had something he was willing to tell her.

"Mikan…"

But… the words weren't coming out. He closed his mouth, looking off to the side with a heavy sigh.

"Just…go ahead and relax, I guess."

Mikan kept a distant expression. "…You '_guess?_'"

His furrowed brows creased into a frustrated frown as he softly muttered, "…Yeah."

Next, came the long pause of silence. Mikan slowly made her way over to the couch, finding a comfortable position as she exhaled a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes having a frustrated expression upon her face.

Natsume studied her carefully. He was curious enough to ask her of her troubles but decided to keep his silence.

Breaking the silence, Mikan spoke up. "I met up with Tsubasa today."

"What…!" That one name was enough to snap Natsume out of this thoughts. "You actually met up with that-"

"It's okay, Natsume," Mikan reassured him. "We had a long talk about a lot of things. He and I… had a discussion over things that was…really damn something." She looked up at her lover. A somber smile played at her lips. "Why didn't you tell me about Misaki, Natsume?"

At the sudden question, Natsume found his jaw nearly dropping. His eyes widened. He flinched back, afraid of how to respond.

"Mikan…" No other words would escape from his lips. He could only stare back, damn well caught off guard.

"Natsume… I know all about you and Misaki." She laughed, trying to cover the pain that was seeping through. "I never knew how cruel that woman could really be..."

"…How much do you know?"

"Enough," Mikan flatly replied, shrugging a little as she folded both arms over her chest. "All too much to be exact… I wasn't sure how to take the news." Suddenly, she rose up from her position from the couch. She clenched her fists tight. "When I heard the news…I had one hell of a load of thoughts. I heard Tsubasa's side of the story too. Turns out we both became victims of heartbreak…"

Natsume started to make a step towards her. "Mikan-"

"Don't!" Her voice caused him to stop short. "Don't… move just yet, please. Let me finish." She closed her eyes with a fresh breath of air."To be honest… after hearing so much crap like that today… I truly had bitter feelings towards you, Natsume. You had kept such an important thing from me for so long. Even when we were together you didn't say a damn thing about her before our break-up. I've been kept in the dark so long..."

"…"

"It hurt… so much! I felt like such a fool. My feelings were a mess. Feelings of hating you and loving you all at the same time. My whole mind was stuck on you… I'm stuck on you. But…" Mikan finally allowed herslef to open her eyes, a determined will hidden behind them. "Hating you… That would be so meaningless. Because no matter how much I might dislike the truth, it will always end at the point of me forever loving you."

At last, her legs had found the strength to move. Without hesitation, she immediately ran towards Natsume. He gladly received her-arms open wide to hold the brunette in his arms. Mikan cupped his face in both palms of her hands. "You kept such a long secret from me Natsume… But I love you."

Natsume was speechless. He kept quiet, staring back into her eyes with so much love and confusion within his own.

She simply stared back at him; confidence and hope within her hazel eyes.

"I trust you, Natsume. Please know that. I trust and love you…" Her forehead touched his. Tears nearly streamed down the side of her face. "I don't want you to hide anything from me anymore… No more secrets. I only want your love and trust in return. That's all I ask. Promise me that, Natsume."

Still unable to find his words, Natsume held tightly to the woman in his arms. If only he could… If only he could spill out the tormenting secret that he held within him right now…! Maybe then, he could finally be at peace. But something held him back. The warning from the sly fox who had so cunningly kept him in the palm of her hand started to replay in his mind.

"_If you try to play unfair, then I'll turn into something far worse than just the 'bad guy.' I'll come after Mikan again…"_

He closed his eyes, his hold tightening even more on Mikan. "I promise…"

Mikan smiled in return. And with that, she sealed their promise with a deep kiss.

**.**

Natsume slowly got out of bed, careful not to stir the sleeping brunette that lay beside him. He looked at the clock: _12:06am._

He made his way over towards his dresser, opening the drawer in silence. He closed his eyes. So much frustration and confusion started to engulf him. Finally, coming to a decision he pulled out his cell phone.

He formed a text message: **I've got something to show you. If you understand then give me a damn reply…**

Once the message was sent, he scrolled down to another number. His thumb rested upon the buttons for a brief moment. Finally, he gathered the confidence to form another message. His face fell, a mass hint of guilt built behind his crimson eyes.

_Sorry, Mikan… I've made up my own mind about this._

**To: **682-778-0099

**It's me. Meet up at my place by 7:00pm. You win.**

**-(Preview)-**

"**Can I do this? Is it…Will it be that easy?"**

Everything. Every touch, every kiss, every sensation. She wanted all of it.

"**You wanted this right? I'll give it away easily."**

_Bam! _Then it stopped. Time stood still…

"**What…What the hell is going on!"**

**.**

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**Wait, so 4 the preview, does that mean that natsume is going to break up with mikan? AAAHHH! So confusing! update soon!**

Gooood question! Wow, did I make the preview confusing? Good! That way no one knew what to expect lol^^

**OMG~ Are you a fan of SNSD too? I AM A SUPER FAN!**

O yeah! I love them and Mr. Taxi is awesome! Glad you liked the story^^

Btw, I was listening to Super Junior: Monster while writing this chapter :D

**.**

Natsume texts who? We'll see... Ooh I felt guilty typing a *cough* MisakixNatsume moment... wow.

**Thanks for reading! Reveiw please^^**

**~pinkpocket23**


	10. Fragments

**Disclaimer: ***sings* I don't own anything.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 10- Fragments**

**.**

The sweet smell of syrup lingered in the air. A lively and very hungry brunette savored in the heavenly aroma, smiling happily at the scent.

Mikan placed a medium-sized pitcher of syrup next to a large stack of pancakes upon a wooden table. She was quick to make herself comfortable in her chair while reaching out for two plates.

"Here ya go, Hotaru!" She slid one plate over to an irritated looking raven haired girl. "Breakfast time!"

Hotaru ignored the warm gesture. She took in the breakfast theme that had suddenly been placed before her.

A large jug of Minute-Maid orange juice was placed ever so neatly beside the organized arrangement of napkins. The disgusting scent of syrup was revolting, causing her to scrunch her nose in distaste.

An oddly large stack of pancakes were placed at the very center of the table. Obviously, no _normal_ human being would ever think to make that many just for two people…

And for some strange reason... a happy-go-lucky brunette was at the other end gulping down each bite like there was no tomorrow.

A pair of irritated amethyst eyes narrowed at the repulsive sight. _Disgusting…_

Mikan stopped to look up at the young woman. "Hotaru? You're not eating?"

Hotaru simply glared at her idiot of a best friend. "What the hell do you think that you're doing?"

Mikan simply shrugged, plopping another large chunk of pancake into her mouth. "Mmf! Eating-_mmf_ course!"

A tick nearly popped out of Hotaru's head. "I can see that… But why the hell are you _here?_"

"Mmf!-That's because…" Mikan was busy finishing off her bite of pancakes. She poured herself a cup of juice and took a quick swig. "Ah! Refreshing!"

Another tick was starting to form at the side of Hotaru's head. Honestly, the girl was giving it her all just not to lose her composure.

Mikan only smiled. "I wanted to have breakfast with my best friend, of course. Silly!"

Hotaru didn't even bother to waste another single second of pure idiocy. She abruptly arose from the table. "Get the hell out," she said while turning to walk off.

"Hey! Hotaru!" Mikan called after her. "Why are you being so mean, huh? I was being kind to bother cooking breakfast for you here. Rude jerk!"

Like a reflexive response, Hotaru stopped short at the loud outburst. She slowly titled her head to the side while glowering a "Pissed Off" mode for an expression.

"Mikan…" she spoke in a low dry tone. "Why the hell are you here? What happened?"

At the sudden question, Mikan could feel her body freeze right on the spot. She tried to keep her smile glued to her face…Not working. Hotaru's fierce of a nonchalant glare was burning right through her fake façade.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Haha…I'm that easy to read?"

"No," Hotaru responded casually. "You're just too dumb to hide the obvious. It's clear."

"Oh…" Mikan relaxed a little in her chair. She fiddled with her fork as if in deep thought. "Natsume…said that I should go out today…" She heaved in a heavy sigh. "He wanted me to…"

Hotaru huffed a large sigh, leaning against the side frame of the kitchen entrance. "Get to the point, Mikan."

"Well… He just thought that I should have a day to myself for a while, that's all."

"So you came _here?_" Hotaru asked in irritation.

Mikan shrugged. "I couldn't think of anywhere else. And besides," her voice trailed off. "After talking with him about the whole thing with Misaki and Tsubasa… He's just been… different lately." She half-smiled to herself. "I just felt like it would be best to go out for a bit on my own…just for a little bit."

"Even so," Hotaru said tiredly. "You still decided to come _**here**_…at 11:05 in the morning?"

"Aw, c'mon Hotaru!" Mikan defended. "I just wanted to-" _Vroom!Vroom! _

Mikan was suddenly interrupted from the vibrations of her phone. She arched a brow as she pulled it out. Her eyes widened in recognition at the caller I.D.

After a small _click! _of the phone she quickly answered, "Hello? Tsubasa?"

A light laugh could be heard on the other end. "No, it's the bill collector…Yeah-It's me, idiot."

"Hey," Mikan giggled playfully. "Don't start with me. Anyway, what's up?"

A long pause of silence came. "I meant to tell you something. You won't believe what it is."

"Yeah?" The brunette asked curiously. "Try me."

"Alright," Tsubasa groaned out. "You know all that stuff we were talking about before, right? About…the whole thing of forgive and forget. All that love and war crap?"

"Hm. If it's about forgiveness and forgetting, then yep. I recall something like that."

"So… My thing is… _Agh! _How should I say this?" Tsubasa gave an exasperated sigh. "I got a text from 'you know who.' Turns out that he wants to meet up with me at his place. I think like around 6:30 today, later on in the afternoon or something."

"That's good!" An encouraging tone of excitement came from the other line. "You _are _going to meet up with him, right?" Mikan laughed a little to herself, feeling a little relieved. "No wonder Natsume wanted me to enjoy the day to myself… He was probably too stubborn to tell me about all of this. Geez, it's seriously not that big of a deal."

"Well," Tsubasa started, "that's just the thing… I mean I really do want to talk with him. Really…I want to give a shot. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"…I've just got a weird feeling about all of this. It's like something might happen, something…weird." He laughed a little to himself. "I don't know…Maybe I'm just over thinking too much."

"I think that's exactly it," Mikan agreed. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, Tsubasa. I want the both of you to go back to being friends, or…whatever the heck it was that you guys were before."

Tsubasa sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He laughed again. "Well, I just thought that it would be cool to let you know. Talking to you kind of boosts a little bit of confidence in me…Thanks."

"No problem! Call me back as soon as the two of you make up. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good!" Mikan laughed cheerfully. "Oh! I think I should go now. Hotaru's getting on me about cleaning up her kitchen. Haha…Call me back soon!"

_Click! _

Tsubasa shut his phone, holding it in his hand. He stared off with a distant expression. It was clear to him that having a long talk with his cousin was the right step to take. Even so… It was easier said then done. What exactly did Natsume want to meet up with him for, anyway? He heaved in another sigh.

"Can I do this? Is it…Will it be that easy?"

**.**

**During the afternoon time of 6:58pm…**

A young woman with carmine pink hair was walking confidently up the stairs of a set of apartments. She had a smug grin placed on her face.

This afternoon was sure to be something of amusement. _Natsume Hyuuga_. That was the only name running through her mind. He was the only man that mattered to her. She had tried to use her seductive charms on him once before…but he wouldn't budge. He had refused her of all of her pride and glory as a beautiful woman. But, now….that was over.

It was her turn. Now she was going to get what _she_ wanted. The man that had so badly left insulting scars upon her proud ego was going to get his shot…and she would be his bullet. Having Natsume as her own play-toy should prove to be amusing. He was hot, well-built, and his scornful attitude seemed to always turn her on. She smirked to herself. Oh-yes. This man was the real deal. It was going to be so much fun to have him submit to her every will.

Misaki came to a good stop, yielding to the third door. She pulled out her phone taking one last glance at the text Natsume had sent her. _**Building 4, Apt 2191.**_

A confident grin played at her lips. She closed her phone and resumed to enjoying her incoming entertainment.

Placing a few hard knocks on the door, she waited for what seemed like thirty seconds. Just when she thought she was about to be stood up, the knob turned-the door slowly opening.

Her eyes opened wide, though she was quick to hide it. But that didn't stop her from hitching a breath of air at the seductive sight. Right before her, stood a breathtakingly handsome man; his raven bangs spilling over the side of his face. He was causally leaning against the side of the door, dressed in a pair of casual dark jeans with the zipper nearly undone. It was bad enough that he was already shirtless but… damn. His Adonis-built chest was practically crying for the touch of her hands to palm all over his taut and muscular body. She was right… This man was purely enchanting in every way possible.

His crimson eyes seized her own. A playful smirk tugged at his lips as if he could read her thoughts. "Come in," his velvet-like voice instructed with authority.

Misaki happily obliged, giving her own smirk in return. She walked in, putting up a false and uncaring attitude to cover up her excitement. "Nice place you got here," she said casually.

Her eyes started to scan over the apartment. She took notice of how the room was strangely dark- the lights were all switched off. The air smelled of cinnamon and wood, a seductive turn on in her opinion. Despite the room being so dark, she was at least satisfied with the bit of cleanliness to the floor.

She clicked her tongue. "So… Does Mikan usually do all the cleaning here for you or what?"

A few seconds of silence passed. Curious from the long time of silent treatment, Misaki slowly turned her head to the side. She arched a brow, skeptical of a handsome raven haired lad sitting silently on top of a cushion seat. Natsume was comfortably seated, legs slightly spread apart, elbow propped upon the edge of his chair.

He stayed silent for another few seconds. "…Come here." His voice was silk like and full of authority.

Misaki could feel a share of goose bumps forming on the hairs of her forearms. She couldn't help but be turned on by such confidence. Slowly-almost playfully, she started to make her way towards the sexy heartthrob. Natsume kept still, his red eyes focused on the woman who was now swaying her hips in a seductive like manner, smiling a taunting grin in his direction.

He smirked. "Behave yourself now," he said in a low dark tone.

She smiled. "Of course," she giggled playfully.

Slowly she started to pull her transparent top over her head, discarding it to the floor. Misaki pranced towards Natsume, finding herself in a hovering position over his frame. She smiled, cupping the side of his face as she slowly bent her face towards his.

"Ready?" she whispered.

Natsume smirked again. "Hell yeah." He placed both of his hands on both sides of her hips guiding her into a heated kiss.

Misaki happily complied. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying every moment.

Tired of their seating position on the chair, Natsume stood up, taking her along with him. He moved fast-forward to the wall, pushing her against it while wrapping her slender thighs around his muscular torso. She sighed in satisfaction as she felt his soft lips make their way down the side of her neck.

Her fingers intertwined within his soft raven hair. Oh!-She was enjoying this so much. It was hard to believe that just a day ago he was so resilient and hateful towards her intentions. But… that was over now. _Now_… she had him right where she wanted him.

"Natsume…" Misaki gasped another breath of air.

Natsume kept on going. He broke in between kisses as he spoke. "You wanted this right?" he breathed huskily. "I'll give it away easily…"

Misaki couldn't _believe_ that this was finally happening. The man that had rejected her wholeheartedly was now at her leisure. She had finally won the game. It made her feel more triumphant than ever. Everything. Every touch, every kiss, every sensation. She wanted all of it. Then…she felt it. His calloused hands started to undue her the clasp to her bra, but just barely enough so that he was teasing her. Misaki sighed, tightening her hold to his neck even more.

She could feel him smirk inside the ridge of her neck. Then suddenly… he stopped his teasing. Misaki loosened her grasp around him. "…Natsume?"

Without warning, she found herself being pinned to the wall, her arms being held over her head. She released her thighs from his waist, confused at the sudden action. Natsume gave a taunting grin. He could obviously "feel" her want.

He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before pulling back. Misaki pouted, clearly not liking the idea of being teased. She tried to wrangle free from his grasp, but he easily held her in place. Natsume slowly bent his forehead down, letting it touch hers. "Tell me…" he whispered while closing his eyes.

Misaki was still in a daze. She furrowed her brows. "Tell you… what?"

Natsume moved a little closer. His nose nuzzled her collarbone. "Tell me why you want this…"

It was still unclear to her. Misaki sighed in frustration. "I already told you…" Her breathing was becoming uneven. "I always get what I want Natsume…"

Hearing her answer wasn't satisfying enough. Natsume probed her on even further, moving to her ear as he suckled. "Why else?" he whispered seductively. "Why did you want me this badly, Misaki?"

"T-that's b-because… You rejected me, so I wanted to get even…" His hot breath was making her go crazy. "I… I wanted you to want me back. So I…" She could feel his fingers playing at her side, giving her a tingling sensation.

His chest moved against hers as he laughed. "Go on…"

"I… Ah! I just got my way, that's all…"

Natsume mused in thought as he continued to tease her. "You mean how you lied about me raping you..?"

"Hmm…Yes."

"And," he continued on, "you mean how you made Andou come after Mikan?"

She kept silent for a moment. Natsume nipped at her ear to get her to respond.

"Ah! Y-yes…! I did." That was enough teasing for now. "Come on, stop it now, Natsume. I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"So you wanted me for your own selfish gain… right?"

Misaki found herself suddenly grinning at the question. "Am I really selfish? I just wanted what any other woman would want once she saw something like eye candy."

A coy smile played at Natsume's lips. "Right," he sneered out. "And that's just exactly what I wanted to hear…"

Hearing such a blatant comment like that, caused Misaki to come back to realization. She stared at the sexy and seductive man with a flabbergasted expression. "Wha-what…?"

All in one moment, Natsume abruptly let go of Misaki. She nearly plopped straight to the floor as he released her from his grasp. Misaki was confused by his sudden actions.

"What the hell, Natsume? Why did you stop!"

Natsume snorted. "Because," he said while flipping the light-switches on. "I got out of you what I needed, that's why." He turned his head to the left. "Andou, you can come out now…"

Misaki's eyes widened. She was about to speak out. But…

_**Bam! **_Then it stopped. Time stood still…

"What…What the hell is going on!"

Suddenly, a baffled looking Tsubasa was at the other side of the bedroom door. His face was lit with anxiety, shock, and a mixed sensation of fear. The sight before him nearly brought upon a sudden heart attack. Just what the hell was going on? Clearly, he just had to be hallucinating!

Misaki was utterly speechless. Right before her eyes, stood her ex-lover who had now witnessed everything. She tried to hide her expression. "Tsu-Tsubasa!"

He continued to stare back in disbelief. The picture still didn't make sense. It was all so hard to comprehend! What was once thought to be a misunderstood angel in distress was utterly disarrayed into a harlot of a slut…! Tsubasa frowned, his expression seething with pain. The image of the woman of whom he loved so much had been shattered into pieces of fragments. Fragments of a hopeful illusion that he so badly wished to be unreal.

Tsubasa clasped a hold tightly to his chest, clutching and pulling at his shirt. He could feel his knees starting to give out on him. There was an indescribably amass of hurt and hatred mingling within his soul. He couldn't believe it! Misaki… _**His**_ Misaki had so willingly thrown herself freely at his own cousin!

"It's not true…" He spoke in a low tone. "Dammit… Tell me it's not true..!"

Slowly, Tsubasa found himself gradually sinking to the floor. He still had a tight hold to his shirt, inhaling and exhaling as if he were desperate for air. Natsume stood motionless. He really did pity his poor excuse of a love-sick cousin. Then again… He knew that he didn't have a right to blame him. He, himself, was pretty much tied in the same position in wanting to protect the woman that he loved most.

Natsume carefully walked over to the poor and deranged wretch. He stood above Tsubasa in silence. "Andou," he said while slowly reaching out to him.

"No!" Tsubasa tried to shove him away. "No…! Damn! It's not true…!" He gritted his teeth. "Damn…. Misaki, no! You…" He couldn't get his words to fill in the blanks.

"Andou," Natsume repeated more sternly. "Don't let her see you like this… Get up…"

"…"

"Andou-"

"What the hell is this, Natsume? Huh!" Misaki made sure to get her say. She glared at the two young men before her. Her expression was made clear that she obviously wasn't pleased in playing her little "role" in the game. "Why is Tsubasa here! Did he see the whole thing? What the _**hell**_ is going on? Answer me!"

Natsume ignored her. He was still trying his best to snap Tsubasa out of his wretched state. "Do you see how worthless she is now, Andou?"

Tsubasa still kept his silence. Misaki watched them carefully. Finally, putting two-and-two together, she understood what was going on. "You," she whispered to herself. "You set this up… didn't you?"

Natsume slightly tilted his head to glare at her. He said nothing as he scowled in detest, showing that the answer was obvious.

"From the very beginning you had planned on tempting me. Didn't you, Natsume?" Misaki crossed her arms. "And like a damn fool… I fell right into the little mouse hole. Ha! Isn't that some stupid crap for my Saturday?"

"You heard everything, Andou," Natsume said, still trying to make Tsubasa come back to realization. "This little slut that you're so damn crazy about lied about everything. She lied about me, about mikan…" He was careful to be sensitive with his choice of words. "She even lied about loving you…"

"Why?" was the only word Tsubasa could speak out. "Misaki…Why?"

"Aw, geez." Misaki groaned out a sigh. She raised up her arms, giving off an "I Give Up" charade. "So you caught me, Tsubasa. Is this what you wanted to find out? Hm? Did you team up with your snoopy little cousin and decide to see if I was serious about everything?"

Tsubasa was speechless. "Y-you…"

"Well, here you are," the pink haired woman scoffed out. "Here you go. It's all presented loud and clear for you. It's all out in the open." There was a sense of sarcasm within her voice as she spoke. "Honestly… You just had to go and find out like this. You brought it upon yourself, you know?"

"Shut up," Natsume growled under his breath. "A slut like you doesn't have the right to talk."

"Oh?" Misaki challenged. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Natsume baby. But…Weren't you given a special warning as to what would happen if you tried to play unfair?"

Natsume stiffened, tightening his jaw. "You… I'll be damn if I ever let you hurt Mikan again."

"Can you really be that confident?" Misaki taunted. "I'm going to make sure to get you for making a fool out of me… I'll get even." Her eyes started to simmer with a dark glint fueling behind them .

"You had the guts to go and piss me off, once again! And it'll be the last damn time too!" She briskly made her way over to grab her discarded top and put it back on.

"Misaki…" Tsubasa spoke softly, still trying to manage his words. "You… shouldn't do such things."

At that moment, Misaki turned her head to scowl in his direction. She groaned in exasperation. "What the hell! Are you still whining? Don't you know that stuff like that is a huge turn-off for me?"

"Misaki! Why the hell did you do something like this?" Tsubasa was beginning to find his light of courage. "You hurt me and everyone around you! You… I only loved you. All I ever did was love you!"

Hearing such a stupid statement caused the woman to stop short. "Love? You call what _**you**_ gave me love?" Misaki laughed. "I never had and never will receive such a damn and stupid thing called 'love!' Heck, I even doubt if that word even exists at all!"

Her voice started to trail off. She kept a distant expression.

"There's no such thing as love… The only thing that _does _seem to matter to the likes of all men is lust. Lust and women! That's it, that's all there is!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Tsubasa abruptly stood up. "Damn you, Misaki!" He shot across the room to get to the woman he loved. "I gave you more than just the pleasure of warm words!" He grabbed a hold to both of her arms, refusing to let go as he shook her in rage. "I gave you every damn thing apart of my wounded heart! Everything!"

Refusing to listen to anymore, Misaki immediately freed herself from his grasp. She stormed off towards the front door, opening it but just before stopping short. Misaki turned her fierce glare towards Natsume. "I'm going to get you for this, Natsume. I'll make you damn well pay!" With that said, she shot out the door.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa ran after her. There wasn't a single hint of hesitance within his footsteps. He couldn't bear to see the woman that he loved so much running out on him once again.

Finding it hard to remain still, Natsume followed after them. "Andou!" He called out. "Let her go!" He trailed behind Tsubasa, desperately trying to put some sense within his head. "Going after her won't change a damn thing! Andou, listen to-"

"No!" Tsubasa turned to shout back. "She'll listen to me, I know it. Just let me handle this!

"Damn… Andou! If you run after her it will just hurt you more!"

Tsubasa wasn't listening to reason. He still continued to chase after the woman that mattered so much in his life.

Misaki was still on the run, ignoring the constant calls of her name. She stormed out towards the center of the parking lot in rage. Her pride, ego, and emotions were all fighting against her. It was a feeling way beyond the meaning of being upset.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa continued to shout. "Listen to me! Please! You don't have to force yourself to run away from me!"

The ballistic woman found herself responding to such a stupid comment. She stopped dead in her tracks, right in the middle of the street. "Run away? Is that what you think that I'm doing?" She flared her nostrils. "The last thing that I would ever do is to run away! I'm trying to _**get**_ away!"

"Why?" Tsubasa countered her answer. "Who are you trying to get away from!"

"From you! I need to get away from you!"

"And just why the hell do you need to do that?"

"Because…" She couldn't finish off her sentence. Her words were tucked behind her tongue, refusing to come out. Damn…right now was not the right time for the moment of truth. "Dammit, Tsubasa!" she exclaimed frantically. "Just stay away from me… Just stay the hell away from me!"

Misaki turned to walk off, but suddenly froze stopping short. At that very precise moment, turning right around from the corner of the parking lot, a speeding red corvette was accelerating right towards her direction.

Seeing the car coming right at her, Misaki could do nothing but stand still. Her eyes grew wide in horror. She gasped, unsure of what to do. Her legs refused to comply with her will to run.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa called after her. No good. The woman was still stunned by the accelerating car heading her way.

Natsume saw the whole scene before him. His heart nearly stopped. "…Shit!"

Suddenly, the driver looked up, finally coming into realization with the target in front of him. Too late. He tried to shift gears, hitting the breaks but to no avail. The only thing that he could do was give a few honks of his horn.

_**Beeep! Beeeeep! **_

The corvette was steadily making its way for its target. Clearly, the driver had no intention on stopping. Misaki still couldn't find the will to move.

Then right at that moment… she found herself being pushed by a great force off to the side. Her whole body was suddenly being shifted towards the opposite direction. She stumbled on the ground, nearly tumbling dramatically upon the concrete.

As she shifted back up to a sitting position, she turned her head to the one responsible. Her eyes widened at the sight. The mouth of her jaw dropped low.

Natsume tried to make his way downstairs. He couldn't believe what was happening!

"Damn!"

Misaki stared back in disbelief. This couldn't be happening…! Unable to fully function in thought, she shrieked out the only name that would come out of her mouth.

_Scrreeech!_

"Tsubasa!"

**.**

**-(Preview)-**

"**Look at me!" **She forcefully cupped her face in both palms of her hands. **"You know what you did…"**

"**Stop acting like you know so much!" **Her voice croaked out.

She knew right then and there that those words were true. And damn…it hurt like hell.

"**I…" **her voice trembled. **"I'm so sorry…!"**

**.**

**Special thanks to: **Xxdarkness-angelxX, Alicefan098, Teru Hime, akadrbra-kaching, Kurochibineko, MEOWsasha, Damaged Angel Wings, K-K, Shimahiko4ever, The Kookie Monster, Keyheart, XxpuffpuffxX, akjupiter, Meocaroba, and (of course) any loving reviewer and loving silent reader who bothered to check out this story. Your support is amazing.

**.**

I did something horrible... I made Misaki a bad guy and then... Wow.

**Thanks for reading! Review please^^**

**~pinkpocket23**


	11. Fragments: Part II

**Disclaimer: **Rights don't belong to me.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Un-break my heart  
>Sweet darlin'<br>Without you I just can't go on  
>Can't go on...<p>

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 11- Fragments: Part II**

**.**

_Shoom! _The doors slid open, allowing two distraught looking young women to enter the building.

They ran though the hall corridors, desperately racing against time itself. The brunette stopped in her tracks, looking all around in frustration. She cursed mentally to herself, upset with the fact of being lost.

Mikan could feel her heart speedily beating out of control. Her hazel eyes were open wide, alert, searching all around.

Hotaru pulled at her arm. "Come this way."

People were quick to make way for their path, taking note of their frantic expressions and dominance in body language. The two young women pushed through the crowd, fighting their way to get to the nearest elevator.

After reaching their destination, they both found the time to take in a good amount of breath. Mikan began rubbing her arms, trembling in fear from the overwhelming anxiety.

"Calm down," Hotaru said smoothly. "We're nearly there."

"I know, I know." Mikan tried her best to stay sane. Hell, she was already doing her best not to pass out from her intense amount of breathing. "When Natsume told me on the phone what had happened, I… Hotaru I don't know what to do!"

"Just don't go out on an outburst or anything." The raven haired girl still retained her composure. "Look. We're here now."

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened, releasing them free at will. They headed straight towards Hall-C, taking notice of the few familiar faces just up ahead.

A handsome blonde was quick to take notice of their presence. "Sakura! Hotaru!"

"Ruka!" Mikan shouted back. "Youichi and Mochu too!"

_Thwack! _The anxious brunette was suddenly met with a hard blow to the head.

"Stop yelling idiot," Hotaru replied casually. "This is a hospital, in case you've forgotten."

"S-sorry…" the brunette aplogized, slight wincing from the pain. She then focused her attention back to Ruka. "Well… How is he? Did they say anything?"

Ruka did his best to try and form a half-smile. "As far as we know…he's been in a coma for almost two hours. The doctors are in there right now doing what they can. All we can do is wait. Although…"

He looked off to the side. "We're fine with just waiting… But I think that _he's_ taking it even harder." Ruka gestured his head towards a solemn looking Natsume sitting secluded to himself just down the hall.

Youichi sighed a little. "He blames himself for what happened, though I don't know why… Ever since we got here, he's just been moping around and refuses to talk to anyone."

Mikan kept a distant expression as she stared in the direction towards her lover. She turned to Youichi. "So, he didn't tell you anything of what happened. About Misaki?"

The young man frowned in confusion. "No," he said while shrugging his shoulders. "We didn't hear anything from him about her. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Ah… r-right." Mikan looked away. She then winced a little at the sudden pinch coming from her right arm. Mikan turned to look at Hotaru staring back at her with a serious face. Her amethyst eyes glared back as if warning her.

"Careful of what you say, idiot," she whispered in a low tone. "They don't know the whole story like we do. You don't want word to go and leak out of what completely happened with them, do you?"

Cautious of her best friend's warning, Mikan slowly shook her head. "I almost forgot. Sorry…"

"But, if it's Harada that you're looking for Sakura," Mochu started, "she's located in the lounging area just towards the other side of the hall. Her attitude is just as bad as Natsume's. She didn't even bother so much as to talk to any of us. Wonder what her problem is…"

Mikan arched a brow. "She's here?" The sudden news made her stiffen a little.

_So she's here… I can finally talk to her._

"Yeah," Mochu folded his arms while shaking his head. "I don't get it though. Last time I heard, both her and Tsubasa broke up a while back… or at least _**she**_ went and hurt the poor guy by breaking up with _**him**_."

Mikan tried to change the subject. "I'm going to talk to Natsume."

"Ah! Wait a minute, Sakura." Ruka reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should let him alone for a while. He's pretty down right now…"

Appreciating the warm comfort Ruka was trying to give her, Mikan forced a small smile. "He'll listen to me," she said confidently.

She flashed another smile and began to walk off towards the other end of the hall. Maybe Ruka did happen to be Natsume's best friend… But that didn't mean that she didn't know him better than he did.

There was a stirring silence as she neared upon the dismal wretch. He still had his face buried into the palms of his hands. She was sure that he had at _least_ heard her walking up on him. Standing just above him, while staring down in silence, Mikan started to feel a sting of pain slowly creeping up in her chest. He was ignoring her… Was he this bad? Did he not even wish to look at or even speak to her?

"Natsume." She tested out his name, hoping to get a response.

"…"

Nothing. Not a single flinch or spot of movement was given. She frowned, slightly annoyed by his attitude.

"Hotaru and I rushed over as soon as you called me… We didn't tell anyone else anything yet. But… How are you holding up?"

He ignored her. Damn…The silent treatment was getting tiresome. Mikan clenched her fists.

"Are you not even going to look at me now?"

"…"

"Natsume!"

"…My fault."

The words weren't clear enough. Mikan frowned in confusion. "What?"

Natsume slowly rose his head to stare back up at Mikan. He scowled, a troubled glint hinted in his ruby-filled orbs. "It's… my fault."

Mikan could feel her heart ache inside just by looking at him. "…No. It's not."

"It is my fault, and you know it Mikan!" Natsume breathed out.

"Stop blaming yourself Natsume." Mikan tried to remain calm.

"Didn't you hear everything? I told you what happened didn't I?" Natsume tried to refrain his tone of voice. He could hear the hint of trembling within it as he tried to hold himself together. "Because of my stupid thinking… it backfired and Tsubasa…"

He gritted his teeth together, burying his head back into the palms of his hands. "Tsubasa got hurt… I hurt him Mikan! I hurt him and now he's probably going to…" He couldn't finish. His voice trailed off refusing to continue any further.

"Come on. Hold yourself together," Mikan said while crouching down to the floor. She reached out to hold his face in her hands. "It wasn't your fault, Natsume."

"Stop it, please Mikan," Natsume whispered back softly. He tried to look back into the eyes of his lover without letting his frustration bent out of whack. "I tried to collect these stupid fragments, hoping to piece together the resolve for our problems… Now, I've screwed up with this damn mess by involving his own life. His _**life**_ Mikan…!"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Natsume," Mikan reassured him. "This wasn't expected, you can't change what happened. No one foresaw this coming. But… right now Tsubasa needs you to hold out for him. He wouldn't want to see you like this." She tried to force a warm smile. "Besides, if he saw you whining like this he would never let you live it down. Tsubasa doesn't think of you as a cause for any of this at all."

Natsume challenged her hazel orbs of hope. He so badly wished that she was speaking the truth. "I… How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Mikan said confidently. "He's not that hard to figure out, neither are you for that matter. The both of you act just as stubborn and have a warm heart beneath your confident facades. Trust me."

"Tsubasa… will live… right?"

Mikan leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon Natsume's lips. She smiled. "He'll definitely be okay."

After the small planted kiss, Natsume did have to admit that he felt a little pressure lifted from off of his shoulders. Mikan, on the other hand, still had a few remaining things tugging at the back of her mind. She hesitated at first, but forced herself to speak.

"N-Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

Mikan bit her lip, unsure as how to start. "About Misaki…"

Natsume slightly flinched at the sudden topic. "What about her?" he tried to sound uncaring.

"…I'm happy that you didn't mention the whole story about her to the others. In fact, I'm a little relieved." Mikan gave a wistful smile. "There would be too many people trying to point the finger at the other person if word got out. Still, I… I'm definitely not happy with your decision on acting on your own…"

"…"

"It hurts that you still didn't trust me enough to not even tell me about what was going on. I mean seriously, Natsume… You just seem to like waiting till the last minute for everything…" She slowly arose from the floor, trying to hold back her anger as she stared down at her lover. "Knowing that you lied to me again hurts like hell… Still." She tried to force a somber smile. "Seeing you like this is even worse. I'd rather talk to you about the matter rather than stay upset with you. I hate having to see you wrap yourself up inside your own secluded cocoon."

"Mikan… I don't know what I was thinking," Natsume sighed out. He tussled at his already disheveled raven bangs. "One minute I'm trying to win you back and then the next… _she_ shows up again. She only seemed to bring more trouble than what she was worth. I had to do _something_."

"But you didn't have to go and act out on your _own, _Natsume."

"I had to stop her actions Mikan, don't you get that?" The raven haired man looked up with sincerity and anger stirring within his crimson eyes. "That stupid wench didn't know when to quit. She still came after something that she couldn't have, still trying to shatter the pieces of our relationship. I…c ouldn't let that happen."

"…"

"I'll be damn if I ever let something like that happen to you again… Crap." He groaned out tiredly. "It's just all so… complicated!

"There's a lot to her," Mikan said while looking off to the side. "Misaki is…a complicated woman with a dark past."

"I don't give a damn!" Natsume's voice was slowly rising with resent. "That nutcase caused a whole lot of trouble for everyone around her. I don't want you around her, Mikan."

Now at this, Mikan had to snort. "Natsume," she laughed a little, amused by hy is hot headed command, "you sure like being top dog in telling me who I can and can't talk to, don't you?"

Natsume slightly flinched from the harsh tone of words but easily shook it off. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "…So what?"

Mikan smiled. There goes her boyfriend again… She bent down to tip Natsume's chin upwards, placing another small kiss upon his lips. "I'm going to go back and wait with the others now. Once you're done sitting alone, you should try and join in later too, okay?"

"…Mikan."

"Quit blaming yourself already, Natsume," Mikan said while turning walk off. "That's not the kind of guy that I fell in love with." She gave another bright smile.

Natsume stared after her as she took her leave. A small grin started to play at his lips. There she goes again... Despite the inevitable, the tragedies, or even the heartbreaking events, Mikan was always able to get back on her feet. He may be the one to always protect her physically, but, mentally… there could be a lot of things to learn from her.

Mikan headed back over towards the group. She walked over to Hotaru and Ruka.

"I'll be back in a second," she said while briskly walking past them.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Bathroom."

It was a lie… and Hotaru knew it all too well. The obvious was written all over the brunette's face. Still, Mikan was never one to listen to reason. There was nothing that Hotaru could say or do to stop her best friend.

She stared back in silence. "Mikan… don't do anything too stupid."

As if getting the idea, Mikan smiled back in return. "I never failed you once, right?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Like I said…don't do anything _**stupid**_."

The brunette gave a small grin, pretending to salute like a trained soldier. "Yes ma'am!"

With that said, Mikan started her search for another member who happened to be "missing" from the group. She finally made her way over towards the lounging area. The sudden sight of a familiar face made her stop in her tracks.

A young woman with carmine pink hair was sitting secluded next to the window. She had her chin placed in her hands, staring out of the window in deep thought. Even from afar, Mikan could se the troubled glint in her eyes.

Right then and there, a massive mix of emotions began to circulate within her chest. She knew that she would end up running into the tramp sooner or later. Surely, she had rehearsed with herself over and over what her actions would be when finally coming face to face. However, the situation turned out to be a little…different. There was a feeling of unwanted remorse mixing in with her bent of anger and frustration.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. It was hard to imagine… that the _same_ woman who had brought so much pain in her own relationship was sitting just a few feet away. Her fists ached for the need to punch her to no end. She could feel her legs wanting to dash over, kick her right out of her chair, and go nuts like the crazy women she had seen on TV.

At this, she smiled to herself in thought. Okay… it was official. She definitely needed to stop watching Jerry Springer on Friday nights.

Finally finding the will to move, Mikan headed over to the woman. She breathed in a fresh amount of air, hoping that no amount of swearing would begin to come out. Clenching her fists tight, she was able to speak.

"…Misaki."

Hearing her name, Misaki instinctively turned to look up. Her eyes widened at the familiar face that stood before her.

"Y-you…!"

Mikan nodded, not even bothering to force a fake smile. "Can we talk?" Those were the only three words that she could force out.

The woman looked up at Mikan in confusion. "Outside?" she asked her, slightly dubious of her actions.

"Yeah," Mikan spoke in a low tone with another nod of the head.

Misaki was a bit hesitant, but found herself complying. She stood up, cautious of the brunette's actions. After a few seconds of staring back in silence, she began to walk off towards the other end of the hall. Mikan followed close behind. They made their way outside, stopping short near the hospital parking lot. Neither one of them spoke for what seemed like two minutes. Only the quiet breeze of the afternoon air kept them company.

For Mikan, the silence couldn't be any worse. Once she had made the decision to talk with Misaki, she was sure that she would be able to hold back her anger. But…seeing the same woman who had once tried to take away the only man that she loved, just seemed to set her off. After looking at her for just two simple minutes, she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She _needed _to get a bite out of the "poisoned apple."

Misaki had her back turned towards Mikan, arms folded over her chest, her expression guarded without a hint of emotion. After a few moments of passing silence, she decided to turn around.

She tiredly sighed. "Well… What do you-"

_Whap!_Misaki didn't get a chance to finish.

She found herself being presented with a good slap to the face, stumbling to the ground in the process. A good amount of force had been instilled within the powerful slap.

Misaki held her face. Her eyes widened. She slowly raised her head to stare back in shock at the one responsible. Mikan, on the other hand, was not at all phased by what she did. If anything, she had to hold herself back just from hitting her again.

"What… the hell was that for!"

Mikan frowned in response. "…Trash."

"…What?"

"Your problems! You bring nothing but trash for the people around you!"

Misaki cursed, trying her best to re-situate herself.

Not fast enough.

Without any hesitation, Mikan briskly made her way over to give another quick _swap! _to Misaki's face. Misaki was immediately knocked down to the ground. She looked up in in irritation, pissed off; trying to give another go at helping herself up.

"Don't you move," Mikan warned, her voice dark and low. lathered in detest. "If you move again, I swear… I'll beat the crap out of you right here at this hospital. I don't care who sees."

The sudden dark tone from the usually cheerful and innocent brunette caused Misaki to freeze on the spot. If looks could kill, then Mikan had one that was in it for the win. She did as she was told, staying put to the ground.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "I'm in a pissed off mood because of you. Don't make it worse that what it already is."

She then made four small strides towards the woman. "…Why?"

"…Why, what?"

"Everything. Misaki… Why did you lie about everything? And don't try to play your way out of this one." Mikan's voice had a dark edge hinted behind it. "Why did you accuse Natsume of rape…and why did you go so far as to hurt me?"

"…Hn," Misaki turned away.

"You even went so far as to hurt Tsubasa."

"You don't know anything about me!" Misaki turned to force a deadly glare up at Mikan.

"Yeah?" Mikan challenged. "Then what about all of that crap of a sad story that you had told me awhile back, huh? All of the things that you told me about your _**life?**_" She gazed down upon the woman as if holding her in a trance and pulling out all of her thoughts.

"At least I could tell that none of that was a lie, Misaki. _That_… was all true, wasn't it?"

"You-" Misaki was about to get up.

"I said don't move!" Mikan bellowed loudly.

"You found out what you wanted…What the hell do you want from me now?"

It took just about everything of Mikan's willpower not to smack the slut hard again. "You're pathetic, don't you know that?"

Slightly flinching from the brunette's harsh tone, Misaki kept a stoic glare. "And what makes you think that?"

"Misaki… I remember what you told me back then. You never had love, nor did you ever find it. Those were the words that you had said to me. Remember?" Her hazel eyes were filled with pity as she looked upon the foolish woman.

"Growing up as an only child, you had to suffer through the pain of seeing your parents divorce. Your mom bailed out on you leaving you behind with just a constantly drunken father who just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of you. Thinking that you had nothing worth pure, you decided to hit it out with random guys. All about the ages of twenty-three and up right?"

Misaki kept her silence. She could only stare back in detest.

"You became desperate, hoping to search for at least one guy who could make you feel worth anything. But, it never paid off... Time and time again, you would constantly find yourself in the wrong situation at the wrong time, and with the wrong guy. You were beaten, abused, misused and never loved. No woman would just sit there and tell another person such a heartfelt story like that. That's why it's so obvious that the whole story was true. It was definitely no lie. Only _**I**_ know this about you."

By this time, Mikan's voice was toned down almost to a low whisper.

"You never found love… you never found the right guy. But there's just one thing wrong with that story…One way or another, love ended up finding _**you**_.

Not too long ago, you ran into Tsubasa. Thinking that he was just like the typical dogs that you usually came by, you settled for him; hoping to discard of him later on. You simply just wanted to enjoy the ride as best you could. But…something changed didn't it, Misaki?"

A skip of her heart caused Misaki to shift her gaze away. _Stop it!_

"Tsubasa had somehow caught a hold to your heart. Of course, this was something that you weren't used to. No man had ever shown so much love and infatuation for a woman like you. No… a woman like you couldn't possibly be so valuable in one man's eyes. That was what you thought, right?"

_That's enough…!_

"Yet, Tsubasa did it. He made you feel worth something; worthy anything. I know that feeling all too well. Natsume… He's the reason why I feel worth something. I got that feeling from him a long time ago… and it's still here now."

_You don't know anything!_

Mikan snorted. "Even despite you being so disgustingly low, dirty, and foolishly lustful for other things… Tsubasa still kept his love for you. He would constantly reach out for you again and again. The only thing that you knew how to do was to run away."

"Shut up!" Misaki covered her ears. "Shut up! Just stop talking…stop talking!"

"You weren't sure or completely satisfied with everything. Love was still a mystery to you. Once Tsubasa came around that curious corner, you were quick to run and hide. Instead, you decided to test him and out and go for Natsume. But Natsume knew your cunning side all too well…"

_I don't want to hear this!_

"Like you said, Misaki. Natsume can be a real playboy when it comes to women. He knows your type all too well. But, just like Tsubasa was a changing life experience for you… _**I**_ became a whole new world for Natsume. You detested us for that, didn't you?"

Misaki pounded her fist to the concrete ground. "Stop acting like you know so much!" Her voice croaked out.

"I won't stop!" Mikan defended. "I'm going to let you hear this out, you _will_ hear what I have to say. Because of your stupid actions, things have turned out for the worse. Your little game of chess has finally reached its end. Now you have to face reality. Because of you, Tsubasa-"

"No!" Misaki screamed, refusing to listen to anymore.

That was enough. Mikan was tired of her stubborn and defiant attitude. This woman was going to hear what she had to say, whether she liked it or not. Mikan stormed over towards Misaki, crouching to match her still seated position on the ground.

"Look at me!" She forcefully cupped her face in both palms of her hands. "You know what you did…"

"I said no! I didn't-"

"You did this, Misaki! Fate has brought you this far, and now it's time to pay up. The game is over, don't you get that?" Mikan couldn't hold back her voice any longer. "Tsubasa is in a coma!"

It was just too much. Those heartbreaking words nearly put a stop to Misaki's heart. She remained silent, almost frozen stiff as she heard the tormenting words being soley directed at her.

"…You get it, don't you?" Mikan continued. "He's paying the price with his life because of you. And you sit here like you don't give a damn at all? No… You _**do**_ give a damn. Because you know very well that this crap started with your pride and foolish desire! Your lust and your pride. You created this nightmare Misaki!"

Misaki's eyes shook with fear as she gazed into the woman's hazel orbs. "You…" She cut herself off. Her eyes glistened with the crystal drops of liquid slowly trailing down her cheek.

At that precise moment… Misaki felt all of her true emotions bum rush her at once. She didn't even bother trying to conceal them any longer. Everything had been bottled up ever so carefully, completely shrouded by her cold words and fierce narcissism. But now…the top was popped open; everything had been revealed. Mikan had done her job in pouring out all of the contents right before her face.

She knew right then and there that those words were true. And damn…it hurt like hell. Misaki cringed, shaking violently as she found herself enwrapping her arms around Mikan.

"I…" her voice trembled. "I'm so sorry…!"

Her hands were shaking frantically, as if she could pass out any moment. She clung to Mikan in desperation, holding her… wanting and wishing her to take all the pain away.

She sniffed up a few tears. "I… I…" No good. Her words still refused to come out.

Mikan was unsure as how to act. Still… seeing the poor thing trembling so roughly made her heart ache. Mikan knew her story, her background… she even knew her way of 'love.' The only thing that the brunette could do was to comfort the young woman in her grasp.

Then suddenly, a stirring presence made herself known. She stood before them, arms folded over her chest, her usual nonchalant expression kept to her face.

Mikan immediately looked up to catch sight of her best friend. "H-Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked down, and narrowed her eyes at the crying woman in Mikan's arms. She wanted to retort coldly, but right now just wasn't the time. She sighed. That's right… there was something else that was of more importance right now.

"Hotaru…What is it?" Mikan asked, a little worried from the long amount of silence. "What's wrong, why did you come all the way out here?"

Hotaru retained her calm composure. "It's Tsubasa…"

"What?" Misaki was still crying in Mikan's arms. The sudden mention of the familiar name caused her to pop her head up. She stared up at Hotaru, desperate; eyes searching for more information.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Tsubasa?"

"Yeah. There's news about him…" Hotaru released her arms, letting them fall at her side. Her nonchalant expression gradually became serious.

"He's come out of his coma."

**-(Preview)-**

"**Maybe I have been too weak for you… I didn't try hard enough."**

There was no turning back now. It was now or never.

"**What could you see in me?"**

His smile softened even more.

"**That's a pretty stupid question, don't you think?"**

**.**

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**Omg... this chapter is like the manga "kyou koi wa hajimemasu"... BTW that was a dramatic chapter... and yet I like it so much!**

You know what? I went back to read that specific part of the manga and you're totally right! I love that manga a lot. Glad you like the story!

**I love the fact that you don't go 'review or I won't update' like other authors but still make an awesome update :) **

**you really live with the phrase, write for yourself and not for others :)awesome story and updates! :) keep writing for yourself :)**

Thank you so much! I really do enjoy writing Natsume and Mikan fan fiction. I appreciate the support, it's amazing^^

**Omg, I love this! But, I freaking HATE Misaki sooo much! You're an amazing writer**! **I've been waiting for you to update this for sooo long and finally! Amazing chapter! I hope Misaki doesn't hurt Mikan D: Ganbatte! :)**

I love your review! Yes… Misaki has her flaws in this story. I'm so very honored to have you supporting me in this story. Thank you so very much! :D

**From the start u made me cryyyyy! To think u would make a story this heart breaking! I luv it tho! So I'm supporting. It really fits the title and description! So plzzzzzzzzzz update..!**

Your review really touched me^^ I'm way past honored to have you as a supportive reader/reviewer. Thank you so much!

**.**

No way in the world would I consider killing Tsubasa off. But what becomes of Misaki now...

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw^^ **

**~pinkpocket23**


	12. Fragments: Part III

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the respected author, Higuchi Tachibana.

**Un-break My Heart, Say You Love Me Again**

**.**

Un-break my heart oh baby  
>Come back and say you love me<br>Un-break my heart  
>Sweet darlin'<br>Without you I just can't go on  
>Can't go on...<p>

**Toni Braxton- **Un-break My Heart

**Chapter 12- Fragments: Part III**

**.**

"Tsu-Tsubasa?" Misaki stuttered out meekly, slowly arising from her groveling position.

The sudden news caught her off guard. She unconsciously found herself mentally praying for a light of hope.

"He's… out of his coma?" Her heart began to pound with anxiety.

_Thank goodness. Oh, thank goodness!_

Hotaru gave off a cold glare, narrowing her eyes in disgust at the pink-haired woman. "That's right. But it's not like you have any remorse for him." She gave a scoff of breath. "After all, you didn't hesitate to let your filthy claws scratch at his already broken heart once before. Why hold back now? You would do much better in flirting with some adulterous Lech of a doctor to get your mind off of things. Knowing you, that shouldn't be hard to do at all."

Misaki frowned at her harshness, but managed to disregard the scarring retort . "I don't care," she stated with confidence. "I just have to see him… At least talk to him. I want to talk Tsubasa."

"Well, now," Hotaru snorted sarcastically, "he should only feel so lucky."

Fed up with her cold-hearted taunts, Misaki forced a dark scowl in the raven-haired girl's direction. "Stop acting like I don't have any rights as a person!" She clenched her fists, feeling her chest nearly fueling with rage. "I have every right to see Tsubasa just as much as anybody here!"

"Sure," Hotaru shrugged, not effected at all by the screaming. "Sure you do… Just as much rights as any other worthy whore should. Go big."

"…"

"Hotaru!" Mikan snapped at her best friend. "Okay, that's enough. We don't have time to bicker right now. Let's hurry to Tsubasa, _please_…" Her hazel orbs looked onto the raven haired woman in a pleading manner, ugring her to cease from arguing.

"Ch," Hotaru snorted, after burning another hatred gaze towards Misaki, "this woman harbors no hard feelings and now I have to take her to see the victim?" She turned to walk off and rolled her eyes before turning. "If you two plan on getting your chance to see him, then follow me."

Mikan didn't hesitate to follow alongside Hotaru. She came to stand by her side, gesturing Misaki to follow. Misaki gave a half smile, wiping the few remaining tears from her face and took off with Mikan.

They took the nearest elevator headed for the fourth floor. Finally coming towards their destination, Misaki took the chance to grab Mikan by the arm.

"I can see him, right?" she whispered to her.

Mikan stared back at her for a brief moment. "That depends…What will you say?"

Misaki looked off to the side. "I… want to see him," was her only reply while looking off to the side.

"We all want to see him, Misaki," Mikan said sternly. "But we're not sure how things will go. I understand that you feel guilty for what you did… For now, we'll just see how this will all flow out. Look. The elevator door is opening." She took hold of Misaki's arm. "Come on."

They both approached the already awaiting group of friends. Natsume was quick to take notice of the unwanted "guest" that was steadily approaching.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he snarled.

"Natsume," Ruka did his best to consolidate his best friend. "Please calm down. This is a hospital."

"I don't give a damn where we're at, Ruka." Natsume spat out. "That wench doesn't deserve to be here." He frowned at the sight of Mikan standing next to the witch. "Mikan, what the heck are you doing? Why are you with her?"

"Natsume," Mikan said calmly. "We don't need to argue about things right now. Please try to hold back your anger for another time. But _not_ right now."

He could barely believe what was going. His eyes flashed from Mikan to Misak, then back to Mikan again. His brows furrowed into a malevolent glare. "I don't want her here," he growled in a low scornful tone.

"I don't care," was all that Misaki replied. "I want to see him. I want to see Tsubasa."

Natsume snorted, shoving both hands into his pockets as he cursed out an exasperated sigh. "The hell with this crap!" he snarled out. Fed up enough, he brushed past Ruka's shoulder and retreated towards the other part of the hall.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out to him. A slight scowl sketched upon her face with a light shake of her head. Sighing a little to herself, she slighlty turned to force a half smile in Misaki's direction and went after her headstrong lover.

The area was almost too quiet after the intensely disrupted scene had dispersed. Ruka came over to stand beside a begrudging Hotaru, who by this time, was sending a cold aura towards the direction of a certain carmine-pink haired woman. Youichi scratched at his head, a little uneasy with the sudden tense air. Mochu rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet, sighing a little while muttering an "I'm so damn hungry," to himself with a role of his eyes.

"Is there a Misaki Harada?"

Interrupting the awkward moment of silence, a nurse appeared from behind the hospital door. She stepped out of the room, holding a clipboard in her left hand, with a pen in her right as she scourged over the sheet of paper. Her eyes flashed back up to the large group, specualting an answer as she sternly repeated, "Is there a Misaki Harada?"

Everyone kept silent. After a few moments of holding back their tongue, all eyes were soon to flash over to the nervously anticipating woman just beside the wall. Misaki kept her distance, fiddling with the strings of her while biting her lip. After a silent count of five brief seconds, she mustered up the courage to take four small steps forward with a half raise of her hand.

"I'm… Misaki Harada," she said in a low and nervous tone.

The nurse gave a simple nod and smiled. "Mr. Andou is wishing to speak with you. He asked if a Misaki Harada was available." She turned her attention towards the others. "He only wishes to speak with her, I'm afraid. If that's okay."

"That's just fine," Ruka agreed, giving a light pleasing sigh. He turned to the raven haired woman next to his left. "We don't really mind. Right?"

"…Whatever," Hotaru drawled out, closing her eyes as if admitting defeat.

Youichi quirked a brow, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged. "If that's what he wants…"

"Keh," Mochu snorted under his breath. "What is this, some kind of Jersey Shore make up drama of a reunion?" He shook his head a little to himself as he decided to take his leave. "Whatever, I'm heading over to the vending machines. I'm starving."

"Come on dear," the nurse gestured Misaki towards the door. "He's waiting for you."

Misaki was certainly without a doubt, beyond the feeling of being nervous. She wasn't sure as how to act or respond. What would she say after seeing him? What he say after seeing her? Would he scream at her, yell at her? How would this go?

Her legs were trembling, nearly wobbling as she made her way near the door. After pondedring over just about everything that could probably go wrong, she mentally counted to ten, and decided to give herself the benefit of the doubt. Her fearful eyes dissolved into confidence. There was no turning back now. It was now or never. She breathed in a few breaths and slowly opened the door.

_Crreeak!_

"Misaki…"

The sudden call of her name caused her to stiffen on edge. She froze, but only for a brief moment. Catching another whiff of breath she stepped in and closed the door. Her eyes met his. Even from across the room there was a certain spark that shifted back and forth in between them.

Tsubasa's eyes glistened with anticipation. He felt a slight wince of pain shoot through his side as he tried to sit up. Pretending to shake it off, he did his best to form a half-grin.

"So… you were here after all. That's good."

"…"

"Sit down," Tsubasa gestured his head towards the chair next to his bed.

"I'm okay with standing," Misaki replied in a low tone.

"Oh…" Tsubasa looked a little hurt, but still managed to form a grin. "Well… I'm glad to see that you're okay."

_What? _Misaki thought to herself. _He's glad that… I'm okay?_

She wanted to ask him about what he had just meant but held her tongue.

"I was worried that you had gotten hurt when that red Corvette was speeding through," Tsubasa said. "All I saw was the mental picture of you standing there frozen still, looking afraid. Next thing I know I… just knew that I had to push you out of the way. After that everything went black…"

Misaki still was taken aback. He was worried about her own safety the whole time? Even if he was the one lying down in a hospital bed, the poor victim of her rash decisions? It was too much. Her heart sunk even lower in despair. She could feel the gravity pushing down on her, forcing her to sink to the floor.

"Ah…!" She slowly dropped to her knees.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa tried to get out of the bed, ignoring the recurring pain.

She gritted her teeth, holding up her hand as if commanding him to stop. "Don't come!" she shouted suddenly.

A little taken aback by the immediate exclaim, Tsubasa froze on the spot. His anxiously blue irises stared at the woman in desperation. "Misaki?" he called out to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," Misaki replied meekly, eyes focused on the ground.

She looked up trying to force a fake smile. After a few split seconds, she found the will to get up from off of the floor. Finding her own courage to be next to him, she slowly made a few paces over to Tsubasa's bedside.

"I just…" her voice trailed off, finally facing the damage of the horrible tragedy. Tsubasa wore a huge brace that covered his entire left leg. His arm was heavily bandaged, obviously still in fatal condition from the earlier collision of impact. At that moment, she hitched a breath at the sight. "Tsubasa…"

He formed another small grin. "Don't mind it. People wear stuff like this all the time. Still," He gave his left leg a light pat, "that doesn't mean that I can't wear something stupid like this and still be good looking. Right?" He flashed another smile.

Misaki said nothing. She continued to stare down at his swollen arm, pretending to be infatuated with the bruise. Right now it was much easier to look at a broken arm than stare back at him. She couldn't take it.

"I'm… sorry."

Tsubasa had to admit that those two words were the last thing that he would've expected from her. Even so… he felt a odd sense of happiness fluttering all around in his chest. His eyes widened then settled into a tranquil expression.

"Don't worry about it…" He laughed beside himself. "You're always… the one to get hurt, the one who takes all the crap from people. I'm never there when you need me the most. Maybe I…" He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Maybe I have been too weak for you… I didn't try hard enough."

"…It's my fault," Misaki whispered softly but just loud enough for Tsubasa to hear.

He stared upon her in silence, eyes guarded but hinted with a solmen remorse deep inside. His mouth opened then closed, as if fighting for the right confidence and choice of words. "No," he tried to assure her, "it's not. Nothing is your fault."

"…"

"Misaki… Look at me." Tsubasa tried to grab a hold of her hand.

She removed her hand from his grasp. Instead she used the tip of her finger to trace over his broken leg. "Do you... love me?" she asked him suddenly.

Her voice trailed off in doubt on the word 'love.' It was still a word that she wasn't too fond of. In all honesty, she was very frightened to hear the truth or better yet… she was more afraid to ask the question. Deep down within, she knew very well that she didn't want to hear the word, "No." Strange…

There was a stirring silence that engulfed the air around them. Misaki decided to look up. A small gasp escaped from her lips. Tsubasa was smiling ever so lovingly right back at her. Her brown eyes met with his steel blue pupils. Tsubasa's gaze pierced through her soul, sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Of course," he whispered with confidence.

A small gasp escaped from her lips. That was somehting that she definitely wasn't expecting. Misaki was sure that he would've replied coldly to her… she was just so sure of it! Instead, he gave back an answer that sounded like it should've been the obvious.

She was unsure as how to respond. "…What could you see in me?"

Tsubasa almost laughed. His smile softened even more. "That's a pretty stupid question, don't you think?"

Misaki immediately looked away. "Why!" was all that she could say.

Damn... She wasn't used to this, being put in such an emotional position. This feeling wasn't supposed to be here. It didn't belong with someone… like her.

"Why not?" Tsubasa simply asked, shrugging his shouldes with a slight frown.

This time, Misaki found the courage to stare back. "Don't force yourself to pity me, Tsubasa!"

This was something new. "Misaki… I'm the one stuck in a hospital bed with a broken leg, a broken arm, and a fractured hip," Tsubasa snorted a little as he pointed out the facts. "Don't you think if anyone deserves pity, it's me?"

Misaki ignored him. "You don't mean what you said." She closed her eyes. "You can only see the need to make up for what messed up crap of a life that I had. Stop always feeling that you have to protect me from my past. I hate that. It's…"

"Misaki," Tsubasa called out her name in a sternly confident tone. "Is that what you thought that my love was? Just out of pity?"

"…"

"Did you think that me clinging to you was only to take away your pain?"

Misaki said nothing. She slowly nodded, still finding the courage to stare back at him. Yes.

Tsubasa furrowed his brows before exasperating a sigh. "Well," he started, a hand running through his hair, "… you're right."

"W-what?" Miaski's eyes widened in surprise at his honest answer. _He's admitting it?_

"You're right," Tsubasa repeated once more. "Then again… you're wrong as well." His eyes grew hard as he found himself taking both of her small wrists by force, holing them in his grasp. Misaki tried to wrangle free, but he refused to let go. "I wanted to take your pain away," he said confidently.

"…"

"I wanted to take it all away. But if anything… the last thing that I ever wanted to do was to 'make up' for anything. I wanted to love you, Misaki."

"Stop!" Misaki shouted. "Why do you keep saying that? You don't have to pretend-"

"That's what you think, isn't it!" Tsubasa cut her off. "You think that I'm pretending to make you feel worthy of anything? Misaki, I'm not like those full of crap bastards that hurt you back then. I'm completely different. And do you know why!"

His force on her wrists tightened as he spoke. "Because I'm the only one who loves and gives a damn about you! You changed my world and I…" He settled down, lowering his voice. "I wanted to change yours… I wanted to make you smile like you usually did when you were with me. That was your true smile, wasn't it Misaki? When you were always laughing at the things that I said. When you would thank me for taking you out to a simple movie or on a midnight walk to see the fireworks… I knew that I was apart of your world somehow."

Misaki didn't wish to hold back any longer. Tears were already streaming down her face, unable to prevent them from stopping. She hiccupped in between her tears.

"I was s-scared…"

"…What?"

Misaki shook her head. "I was scared of… the thought of someone actually loving me." She her best to speak while crying. "No man ever fond me to be of amount to anything. Not a single one! I…"

She sniffed, doing her best to sort out her words. "Love wasn't supposed to be something that I would know. I was never meant to know the meaning or that feeling. I was just fine with getting what I wanted, whenever and however I wanted, just like what any man would do to me. Then you…" Her voice began to choke in between her crying tears. "When you came along… I didn't know what to make of it. Nothing made sense. Hell… _you _didn't make any sense."

Tsubasa responded with a small grin. Misaki tried to hold back a laugh."Seriously… There were so many unfamiliar feelings that I always felt whenever I was with you. Of course, I just thought that they would pass me up sooner or later. It was obvious that you would just use me for your own benefits, chewing me up, then spitting me back out once you had savored the taste. But… you weren't like the guys that usually did that to me."

Tears still continued to fall. She unsuccessfully tried to wipe them away. "When you held me in your arms, kissed me, touched me, _loved_ me… I felt so safe with you. That wasn't supposed to happen. Once you had your way with me, I was so sure that you would start to get bored with me and I would just shake it off like I normally did."

Tsubasa was unsure as how to respond. "Misaki…"

"Still, you had found another way to prove me wrong again," Misaki laughed while wiping away her tears. "You didn't try to leave me… the one thing that I was always afraid of. You kept coming back. There was so much warmth to you… too much warmth.

Tsubasa furrowed his brows. "Did you hate that?" he asked her, hiding the hurt within his voice.

"No," Misaki protested while quickly shaking her head. "I hated not knowing how to act or respond. It was so unfair… Every time that I saw Mikan and Natsume together, I could only stare back in detest, wishing that I could be like them. Mikan knew how to give her warmth away to someone that she loved. But… I didn't know a damn thing about love, or even if I had a certain warm to me at all..."

This was it. She could feel her heart pouring out to the man that she truly loved. It was the moment of truth. Everything had to be said.

"So, in the end, I just ran away. I found that method to be a lot easier. I wanted to show Mikan that even a man like Natsume couldn't live up to the loyalties of a relationship. In the end… they both had a way to prove me wrong. So, I used you and…"

"Stop it, Misaki." Tsubasa told her, wiping the few tears from the side of her cheeks. "You're crying too much… You can't even speak right now."

More tears continued to flow from Misaki's eyes. She shook her head, trying desperately to get her words out. "I… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…!" She repeated over and over in between her cries.

"Ssh… That's enough." Tsubasa cradled her in his arms. "I know that you weren't a bad person. You just had bad experiences. I know… It's okay now, don't cry."

Misaki felt so much comfort while being held in his strong arms. She sighed in satisfaction.

_Is this how Mikan feels when she's with Natsume?_

She didn't even try to stop herself from hugging Tsubasa back. No… She made sure to hug the very man that she loved, refusing to let him go again.

"You've just been a bad girl, that's all" Tsubasa whispered jokingly. "But I'll take you back… I'll always take you back."

Misaki sighed again. "I'm not innocent Tsubasa…y ou know that, right? I'm not pure…"

Tsubasa responded with a light peck on her head. "You sound delusional. Be a good girl and go to sleep."

"But…your leg. What about your sleep, Tsubasa?" Misaki tried to look up at her lover. "I don't want to-_mmf!_"

Before she had the chance to finish, she suddenly found her lips being taken over by his own. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let herself be taken over by his kiss. Their sweet and passionate kiss…

There was another spark that escaped in between them. Misaki responded with a moan. Yes… _this_ was the feeling of love. This was the meaning of a true kiss with someone that you wouldn't mind spending your entire life with. She wanted to suffocate within his arms, taking each kiss without a care in the world.

Gradually, Misaki's tears quieted down into low moans. She was content with lying side by side her lover. Tsubasa smiled, lightly brushing her bangs from off of her face. "Better now?" he teased.

Misaki smiled back in satisfaction. Her heart fluttered with so many emotions that… finally felt right. She laughed and kissed his lips.

"You won't leave me?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.

Giving off another playful grin, Tsubasa bent down to place another light peck on her forehead.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered back.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Tsubasa said while holding up his right hand. He sealed their promise with another kiss. "I love you."

**-(Preview)-**

"**No one can hold back their true emotions for long…"**

She held his hand tightly, gazing deep into his eyes.

"**Say you love me again."**

He smirked, holding back another laugh. **"I love you…idiot."**

**.**

**(Thanks to all the awesome readers out there!)**

**This story is quite amazing, filled of love and drama, you express your desired point very well. Yes, Misaki has her flaws, I love your way**

Thanks so much! I'm so very happy that you like this. I hope to improve more in writing.

**Omg ! This Prologue is Good ! Of course I'm gonna keep reading :) Glad I found a new story !**

Wooh~! That's what I like to hear. Hope you enjoyed the rest. Thanks so much!

**I'm glad Tsubasa out of the coma... Misaki made me want to hug her, It must've been hard on her. Q_Q LOVE YOUR WORK! **

Awesome! Thank you Sasha! :D

**OMG SHE'S FINALLY SNAPPED OUT IF IT AND IT'S BY MIKAN! AND OMG! TSUBASA WOKE UP! i wonder how he's gonna react...**

Misaki was "slapped" out of it lol. We all know that Tsubasa's forgiving heart is so pure ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**.**

For my MisakixTsubasa fans, this one's for you guys! Eh, I'm so used to NxM :P Hope you enjoyed it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review^^ *Bows***


End file.
